


Jay and Lonnie's Arabian Nights

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Aladdin (2019), Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 43,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: With still time to spare before Ben and Mal's wedding, Jay and Lonnie are the next ones to visit an alternate story based on Jay's father's encounter with Aladdin and Jasmine from 20 years ago. They enter the alternate world of Agrabah where they meet Aladdin and Princess Jasmine with Aladdin being the diamond of the rough and Lonnie befriends Princess Jasmine in her royal crisis.
Relationships: Aladdin/Jasmine (Disney), Dalia/Genie (Disney), Jay/Li Lonnie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

It was just another day in Auradon Prep before Mal and Ben's wedding and Carlos, Jane, Mal, Ben, and Charity were telling Felicity what had happened with them lately since she and Chip left to announce their own engagement and coming back to visit in time for the wedding.

"You've been sent to your parents' stories?" Felicity asked.

"Yeah! It's so weird!" Jane replied. "Only, it was like our parents' stories, but different from when your mother and Uncle Atticus had spent with them 20 years ago."

"They were like alternate versions of the stories we were told about when we were little." Carlos added.

"Hmm... That _is_ strange," Felicity commented. "I wonder if it means anything important or if someone else is next?"

"Probably," Ben replied. "Has anything like that happened to you since you left?"

"Not really," Felicity said. "The only big thing that happened to me when I went to visit my aunt, uncle, and cousins after leaving was that we had to go back to Jurassic World and that's when I met The Extreme Dinosaurs that Mother and Uncle met from Talent Star and the La Serena Spa."

"Whoa... That is something." Carlos said.

"That must have been one adventure." Jane added.

"Oh, sure, I'll tell you all about that one someday," Felicity smiled. "This week's all about Mal and Ben though."

"Aw, thanks, Flick," Mal blushed. "So, do you know what your cousins are up to right now?"

"They went to meet a group of scientists who found a new Pokemon that's a lot like a lion mixed with Superman," Felicity replied. "I think they're calling it Supermane, but Chip and I wanted to come and see you guys."

"Hopefully you get to meet the visitors from a rival school to Auradon Prep who plan on visiting to give us their blessing." Ben smiled.

"I hope so too." Felicity smiled back.

"Let's hope we don't face any new evil." Chip said.

"You talkin' 'bout me, guys?" Uma smirked playfully.

"Aaaugh!" Chip yelped and nearly fell out of his chair.

Uma chuckled a bit.

"Ooh, that's not funny," Chip rolled his eyes. "Hello, Uma."

"Nice to see you guys again," Uma said to them. "So you hear about the weird stuff that's been happening to everyone?"

"Yeah, the others just told us," Felicity said. "...Except, where's Jay and Lonnie?"

"Probably sitting in a tree." Carlos smirked.

* * *

**_Meanwhile with Jay and Lonnie..._ **

"So your mother found Drampa in your backyard?" Jay asked.

"Oh, yes," Lonnie smiled with a nod. "My uncles also thought he would be a good friend for me."

"He'd probably be good for security if someone tried to attack your home back in Northern Wei." Jay chuckled.

"Yeah, when he's angry he can be really scary." Lonnie said.

"I can only imagine." Jay replied.

Lonnie soon looked out to the distance to see the Isle after the barrier was brought down. "Jay... Do you ever miss your dad?" she then asked.

"Maybe sometimes," Jay shrugged. "I was more of a tool for him to get stuff though, especially whenever I'd find a lamp to give him, but there'd be no genie inside."

"Did someone say 'genie'?" A purple-haired girl who was not Mal smirked from under the tree.

"Hey, Jordan." Lonnie and Jay greeted the teenage genie.

"You're sitting in a tree," The girl smirked. "You K-I-S-S-I-N-G?"

Lonnie and Jay rolled their eyes at that.

"I kid. I kid." Jordan then said.

"Anyway, we better get back to the others before they get any ideas of what we've been doing." Jay said to Lonnie.

"I heard a rumor that even Aladdin and Jasmine are coming to the wedding with their son after the fun time they had with Mal and Ben's visit when Mal dyed her hair blonde." Jordan said to them.

"I remember seeing that on the news," Jay said before he got down from the tree with Lonnie. "I guess it'll be interesting. Seems like everyone's coming to the wedding, I even heard about The Oz Academy coming... Whatever that is."

"The Oz Academy is one of our rival schools next to Narnia High," Lonnie explained to him. "Dot and Neddie Hugson go there, they're Dorothy Gale's kids."

"Ah... Gotcha..." Jay nodded.

The three soon went to get going, though someone seemed to be watching them.

* * *

"Those two should be next..." Circe glared at Jay and Lonnie. "Especially with a little family reunion for the ruffian son of Jafar who acts more like the former street rat, Aladdin."

"So shall we, Mother?" Esabella asked.

"Yes, and we'll request a partnership with someone in a brand new story." Circe replied.

"Who's that?" Esabella wondered.

"Jay's dear and distant Aunt Nasira." Circe smirked.

"Jay has an aunt?" Esabella asked in surprise.

"You'll see." Circe replied before she began to use her magic to go after Jay and Lonnie next.

* * *

Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather smiled at Felicity and Chip's company, though they still looked sad about something.

Felicity soon noticed this and where she soon grew concerned. "Flora? Fauna? Merryweather? What's wrong?" she then asked with a frown.

"Oh, it's nothing, dear," Flora reassured. "We're just so happy for young Ben and Mal for their happy day."

"Even if Mal's mother put us in a bit of distress 20 years ago." Merryweather added.

"C'mon..." Felicity said to them. "You can tell me. You taught me and my cousins in Royal Prep during our old visits to Enchancia."

The three Good Fairies looked to each other before sighing softly.

"Well, this is a lovely affair and everything and we love Audrey like our own family, we took her to the spa after all before the Cotillion," Merryweather said. "It's just that we're missing someone else very dear and important who can't be here for the wedding... Or anything else for that matter." she then explained.

"Would it be your apprentice, Miss Nettle?" Felicity guessed.

"No, someone else." Merryweather shook her head.

"Uh..." Felicity paused thoughtfully.

"You haven't met them, but we mean our darling nieces," Flora explained. "Fushia, Olive, and Marina."

"Ohh..." Felicity said, now knowing why The Three Good Fairies looked so sad. "Well, why can't they be here?"

"Well..." Merryweather started.

"Don't you know where they are?" Felicity asked.

"I'm afraid no one's seen them," Flora said softly. "It's like they just disappeared."

"They were even supposed to start school here when Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos first came to Auradon Prep," Merryweather added. "We've even considered becoming teachers here and to help teach them how to use and improve their magic."

"That's very nice," Felicity smiled sadly. "I'm sorry that they're gone... Wherever they are... But I'm sure we can help find them." she then said, trying to cheer up the Three Good Fairies.

"Thank you, my dear." Flora smiled.

"You truly represent the Element of Kindness." Fauna added.

"Indeed." Merryweather nodded.

"You really think so?" Felicity beamed.

"Oh, yes, such a kind and sweet soul you have." Flora smiled.

"Very kind indeed." Fauna added.

"Oh, merci; I try my best." Felicity blushed bashfully.

"And we can tell you do it very well." Merryweather smiled.

"Oh, indeed." Fauna nodded.

Felicity beamed brightly.

"We should make something special for the wedding," Flora said to Fauna and Merryweather. "Like when we made a huge ice castle for Ben's sixth birthday when he first met Audrey."

"Yeah, but then it melted and nearly flooded the whole kingdom." Audrey smirked as she overheard her fairy godmothers.

"Oh... That's right..." Flora then said bashfully.

"Did that really happen?" Felicity asked Audrey.

"Yeah, the birthday party ended up becoming a pool party." Audrey chuckled.

"Yes, I don't think we want a recap on that." Flora said.

"But there must be something we can do for Mal and Ben's wedding day." Merryweather replied.

"Yes, but what?" Fauna asked.

"There's still time to think about it." Felicity smiled.

The Three Good Fairies smiled back at her as she walked along the gardens of Auradon Prep.

Felicity soon stopped as Jay went up to climb a tree to get some apples for himself and for Lonnie. "You might be Jafar's son, Jay, but you really have the skills of Aladdin from the stories my mother told me about." she then said to her friend.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Jay said as he got two apples off the tree's branches before climbing down.

"Nothing could ruin this day." Chatot said as he flew over to his trainer.

"And of course someone has to say something like that..." Lonnie commented.

"This may get a little difficult." Jay remarked as he pet Chatot on his head.

"Oh, come on; what could go wrong?" Chatot asked.

"Oh, just about anything after that question." Lonnie said.

"She has a point, you guys need to learn to stop saying that," Felicity said. "That's asking for something bad to happen."

"Yeah, just ask Mushu." Lonnie chuckled.

"We'll come back for you soon, but for right now, there is someone else in need of a new adventure." A voice chuckled to Felicity, looking at her at first from a hidden background before facing Jay and Lonnie.

Something then suddenly happened as it looked too dark to see anything for a moment and when the light came back, Jay, Lonnie, and Chatot were suddenly gone.

"Yep, just asking for trouble." Felicity said out of concern.

"Where did they go?" Audrey asked.

"Well, since Carlos, Jane, Charity, and Max went to meet an alternate Cinderella... And Ben and Mal met an alternate King Adam and Queen Belle... They must either be meeting an alternate Aladdin and Jasmine or alternate Mulan and Shang." Felicity guessed.

"You think so?" Audrey asked.

"Just based on what they've told me, it feels possible," Felicity shrugged. "I'm not sure how, what, and why is going on, but it feels like a mystery I should take a look at before Ben and Mal get married."

"I think you're right." Audrey said.

"Let's just hope Jay, Lonnie, and Chatot don't get a rough landing." Felicity replied.

* * *

**_Meanwhile, in an alternate universe in Agrabah..._ **

"AAAAAAUGH!" Jay, Lonnie, and Chatot were heard screaming before they suddenly fell from the sky and landed in the middle of a marketplace which made them all groan. "Ugh..."

"Jay, what just happened?" Lonnie asked her boyfriend.

"I don't know..." Jay said as he rubbed his head. "Are you hurt?"

"Not too bad, I guess," Lonnie sighed before looking around. "...Well, we're definitely not in Auradon anymore."

"Nope, nope, not in Auradon anymore." Chatot shook his head as he flew up after rubbing his own head.

"Well, it's definitely not Imperial China or Northern Wei." Lonnie said.

"Must be an alternate Agrabah... Seriously, what is going on with that?" Jay rolled his eyes. "Sending us to other worlds that our parents once knew."

"Good question," Lonnie agreed. "Too bad I don't have an answer."

They soon wandered into the marketplace as people were there, chattering among themselves by buying or selling whatever was available as the two teenagers and Pokemon wandered in, blending in with the crowd.

"Of all the spells for me to mess up, it had to be a teleportation spell," A teenage boy complained to himself. "I totally overshot to where I actually wanted to go."

The teenagers soon bumped into each other.

"Oof!" The trio grunted and ended up on the ground.

"Look out, Jay!" Chatot squawked to his trainer.

"Gee, thanks for the head's up, Chatot." Jay muffled before glaring in annoyance.

Chatot looked bashful from that.

"Wow, and I thought I was different from around here." The teenage boy smirked. He had very pale skin with some dark blue hair and wore black leather clothes.

"Sorry, we're not from around here and from what you're wearing, I can tell neither are you." Lonnie said to the blue-haired teenage boy.

"You could say I'm from someplace far from here." The teenage boy said.

"Well, uh, hey," Jay said as he helped the blue-haired boy up to his feet. "The name's Jay and this is my girlfriend, Lonnie, and my Pokemon, Chatot."

"And you are...?" Lonnie then asked.

"I'm Hadrian. Don't call me Hadie," The boy replied as he checked on his necklace that he had with him to make sure it wasn't broken off or anything, but luckily for him, it was still fine and intact. He soon saw neither of them seemed to react not knowing anything about him. "I'm the son of Maleficent and Hades and the twin brother of Mal." he then explained more about himself.

"What?!" Lonnie gasped.

Jay looked wide-eyed before narrowing his eyes. "...No way," he then said. "Mal doesn't have a twin brother."

"And how do you know?" Hadrian glared. "Why don't you believe me?"

"She would've told us," Jay smirked. "Me, Evie, and Carlos are her best friends back on The Isle of the Lost."

"Yeah, but did you always know that Hades was her father?" Lonnie whispered.

"Well, no, because only Evie knew until then-" Jay smirked before his eyes widened and he face-palmed himself. "That's not helping my case."

"So you're Mal's twin brother, but if that's true; where have you been?" Lonnie asked.

"Yeah." Chatot added.

"Where do you think? With my old man," Hadrian replied. "Well, depending on the schedule anyway."

"What do you mean by that?" Jay asked.

"Oh, you know," Hadrian tried to explain. "Usually during the week I'll be with Dad and on weekends, I'll be with Persephone, but I know she isn't my mother, and-"

"No, no," Jay stopped him. "I mean, shouldn't you be with your sister? Even if Maleficent doesn't exactly get along with Hades these days and that's sorta why Mal kinda resents him?" he then explained what he meant.

"Ohh..." Hadrian then said. "Well, Dad and Maleficent had been at each other's throats ever since they dated at the House of Mouse 20 years ago, but they couldn't seem to make their marriage work, though she ended up bein' pregnant with us. So then she and Dad made a deal, sort of a compromise if ya know what I mean," he then explained. "Ya see, they agreed they would try to live together and try not to get under each other's skin, but eventually, it got worse and worse, so they decided to divorce and after it was the big day, Maleficent decided to keep Mal and banished Dad away and he took me with him after we were born."

"That's a little extreme." Lonnie said.

"Well, that explains it." Jay remarked.

"Meh." Hadrian just shrugged indifferently.

"So, what're you doing way out here?" Jay asked. "In an alternate, uh, world of Agrabah?"

"I was trying to transport myself over to a pool party to be with Chelsea and Fay," Hadrian smirked before rolling his eyes. "But I guess I overshot the spell I was working on to get over there and somehow I ended up in this dump."

"Wow." Jay said.

"I know, anyway; how did you two get here?" Hadrian asked.

"We're not sure honestly," Jay replied. "One minute we were in the garden and suddenly we're here."

"It was really weird," Lonnie shrugged. "We just think that it has something to do with what's been happening with our friends lately."

"Yeah?" Hadrian asked. "Like what?"

Jay and Lonnie soon told him about the times that Carlos and Jane went with Charity and her boyfriend Max into a different reality of Cinderella whose prince was named Christopher and how Mal and Ben ended up meeting a different Belle and Beast and now they were here.

"...Weird," Hadrian remarked. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say something magical was going on."

"Yeah, but why do I get the feeling it's not good?" Lonnie asked.

"Well, we'll cross the bridge when we come to it." Jay said.

"For right now, we should get something to eat," Hadrian replied. "And who knows? Maybe we might meet Aladdin or Jasmine."

"This world's Aladdin and Jasmine." Jay assumed.

"Right," Hadrian replied as he walked with them through the marketplace. "Just stay out of my way if you know what's good for you."

"Oh, he's charming." Lonnie rolled her eyes.

"I bet the ladies love that." Jay smirked as Chatot perched on his shoulder.

* * *

Though, as they explored the marketplace, looking for food, it wouldn't take long until they would meet this world's Aladdin and Jasmine.

"Oh... Before anything though... Just in case..." Hadrian said before using his magic to give them all clothes to blend in. "There. This should help us get around much smoother."

"My hair!" Lonnie pouted as her hair was covered.

"Sorry, but it's this timeline and country's policy." Hadrian smirked.

"Anyway, how are we going to meet Aladdin and/or Jasmine in this world?" Chatot asked.

"With of how this is an alternate universe, we'll just have to hope we bump into Aladdin as he starts running from the guards." Jay said.

"You'll know 'em when you see 'em." Hadrian winked.

"Right." Jay and Lonnie replied, not sure how to feel about Hadrian yet.

They walked around a bit, though they soon found who they were looking for, but it happened earlier than it did in the original story.

"What's your monkey's name?" A young woman asked a young man she ran into in the marketplace.

"Abu." The young man replied as his monkey walked around.

"He's a lovely monkey." The young woman smiled.

"That's a lovely necklace." The young man smiled back.

'Well, this is different.' Jay thought to himself.

"Where does Abu come from?" The young woman asked.

"They're meeting already?" Lonnie asked Jay. "That seems so sudden."

"Yeah, it kinda is." Jay agreed.

* * *

"He, uh-" The young man smiled bashfully at the woman before he noticed a different woman had a glass that he had with him before he took it back. "Oh! I think this belongs to me," he then said with an innocent smile. "Good day, ladies."

The other woman looked at the young man and soon whispered to a bigger man in the marketplace and the man soon looked at him which seemed to be a bad sign as it seemed that this young man was Aladdin, especially since he had his own Abu.

"Uh, that wasn't Jasmin because if that was, wouldn't she need to be, oh, I don't know, say alone?" Chatot asked. "And not trying to distract Aladdin while that girl would try to steal from him?"

"I dunno, but it's time for Aladdin to go, either way." Jay said to his Chatot as Aladdin dashed off as he took that as his signal to go.

Abu and Aladdin soon ran off together before Jay began to go after them and followed them, even climbing after them.

"He has a real talent for that." Lonnie commented about Jay's skills which were very similar to Aladdin's own.

"He's got some skill, I'll give him that." Hadrian said.

Lonnie, Hadrian, and Chatot soon followed after them as Hadrian used his magic to help them over a wall.

"Or you could do that." Lonnie shrugged at Hadrian.

"You do things your way, I do things my way." Hadrian smirked.

Lonnie rolled her eyes at that.

"Okay. How'd we do, Abu?" Aladdin smiled at his best friend.

Abu chattered and gave him something.

"Good monkey." Aladdin smiled in approval as he took the item.

"Nice." Jay smirked from behind Aladdin surprising both the street rat and monkey.

"Where'd you come from?" Aladdin asked him.

"A place called the Isle of the Lost, but that's not important right now." Jay replied.

Aladdin and Abu shared confused looks.

"My name's Jay," Jay replied before looking over with a smile as his girlfriend came beside him. "And this is my girlfriend, Lonnie."

"I exist too." Hadrian said to the boy.

"I was getting to you," Jay defended. "This is also Hadrian and this bird is my good friend and Pokemon: Chatot."

"I dunno what a Pokemon is, but he looks more like a parrot to me." Aladdin commented as he took a look at Chatot.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Chatot said, surprising Aladdin and Abu.

"Yeah, hearing an animal talking can be surprising." Hadrian said.

"Well, I talk to Abu most of the time, but still." Aladdin smiled.

"You going somewhere important?" Jay asked him.

"Yeah, I gotta meet Zulia." Aladdin nodded.

"Is she where you go to sell stuff that you 'find'?" Jay asked with some air quotes.

"Yes, actually," Aladdin replied. "You can come too, if she's in a good mood."

"Let's hope so anyway," Jay shrugged. "Should be a bit more friendly than someone like my old man."

They soon walked off together before Aladdin gave a boy something as he seemed to be sitting in the middle of the streets with a girl who must had been his sister.


	2. Chapter 2

"Stop right there, Aladdin," A woman said as the visitors came into a shop to see her. "Whatever it is you stole today, I don't want it."

"Whoa, whoa, I didn't steal anything," Aladdin said as he approached the woman to give her something, though she still didn't seem to be interested. "It's a family heirloom that's worth a lot of--"

"I'll give you a bag of dates for it, nothing more." The woman told him sharply.

"Zulla, we both know it's worth at least three bags." Aladdin smiled innocently.

Zulla gave him a look before smiling back and gave him a bag before looking firm again. "Take a bag of dates and get out!"

"Well, one bag is better than no bag at all." Lonnie said.

"Guess so." Aladdin shrugged.

Abu soon took some of the fruit in the bag as they went to leave the market trader woman. Chatot nudged at Jay's face as he looked hungry.

"Hungry? Oh, sure, let me see if I have some food left." Jay said to his Pokemon as he checked a bag that he had with him to see if he had food for his Chatot.

Lonnie smiled as she liked how responsible Jay was for his Pokemon. Jay soon luckily brought out a portion of food that Iago had gotten sick of eating.

"Crackers, huh? Well, better than nothing." Jay said.

Chatot turned away.

"C'mon, are you hungry or not?" Jay asked him. "I think you'll like 'em."

"I've heard the stories about Iago." Chatot defended.

"Yes, but you're not as picky as Iago, now eat up!" Jay told his Pokemon and soon made him eat the crackers.

Chatot groaned at first, but he soon tried the crackers and seemed to shrug after eating them.

"At least your beak's full now." Jay smirked playfully.

Chatot simply rolled his eyes playfully.

"Oh, brother." Lonnie smirked playfully.

"So, now what do we do, Aladdin?" Jay asked curiously.

"Hmm... I'm not sure yet," Aladdin replied. "You guys like dates?"

"They're okay, though I'd prefer honey buns." Lonnie shrugged as she held out her hands.

Aladdin then split some of the dates between himself, Abu, Jay, Lonnie, and Hadrian. Hadrian frowned firmly at the dates and decided to use his magic to turn the fruit into something else.

"Won't you get in trouble for exposing your magic like that?" Lonnie asked Hadrian.

"You only get in trouble when you get caught." Hadrian smirked before he soon turned his date into a hot dog and began to eat it.

"Well, this is going to be an interesting adventure." Lonnie said.

Jay was about to eat his date before seeing the same two kids from before looking hungry. The kids looked over as they had small pouts and seemed to be hungry. Jay soon looked over and soon looked at Aladdin. Aladdin smiled as he seemed to have the same idea before Jay soon took the bag and decided to give it to the two kids and they both shushed them to keep this charity act a secret. Lonnie smiled happily as she saw the kind gesture from Aladdin and Jay. Chatot soon gave the two kids his crackers as well. The kids smiled as they accepted their new treats, feeling thankful and glad that someone was kind enough to help them out.

* * *

They soon continued to walk along the marketplace as Hadrian finished his hot dog.

"Sorry that you're kinda stuck here." Jay said to Hadrian.

"Meh, it's okay," Hadrian shrugged. "I guess at least I don't have to run errands for Dad anymore 'cuz he's too lazy to get off his butt and do something himself since Pain and Panic aren't with him anymore."

"What did happen to them?" Lonnie asked.

"Let's just say Cerberus got a little hungry." Hadrian said.

"WHAT?!" Lonnie's eyes widened.

"Scared, little warrior girl?" Hadrian smirked.

"They... They... Your dad's dog did _not_ \--" Lonnie stuttered.

"I'd show ya if I could, but yeah." Hadrian chuckled darkly.

"Wow, well, that's going to haunt my nightmares." Lonnie said.

"Some girl you got there, Son of Jafar." Hadrian teased Jay.

"Not everybody likes grim and dark details, Mr. Junior Lord of the Underworld." Jay rolled his eyes.

"At least I could leave the Isle whenever I had the chance with Persephone sharing custody with me," Hadrian smirked. "Poor little Mally got stuck with her mommy with no way out until she got with Prince Beast Boy~"

Chatot soon flew out at Hadrian's face and pecked him angrily. "Stop making fun of our friends, even if one them is your sister!" he then scolded.

"Okay. Okay. Sheesh! Just teasing." Hadrian said.

"You have an interesting way of teasing." Lonnie said.

"That makes no sense." Hadrian replied.

Another woman was shown to be in a different section of the marketplace as the vendors offered whatever they had to sell before she saw a couple of kids who looked very sad and hungry, but couldn't buy anything. "Are you hungry?" she asked them.

"Mm-hmm." The children nodded.

"Here, take some bread." The woman smiled as she gave them both some bread.

The children looked happy and soon took the bread and walked away happily together.

"Hey. Hey!" The vendor glared at the woman who gave the kids the bread. "You steal from my brother!"

"Stealing? No, I--" The woman started.

"You pay or I take bracelet." The vendor told her.

"Sir, I don't have any money," The woman smiled innocently before her arm was grabbed. "Let go of me! No!"

"Take it easy, Jamal." Aladdin told the vendor as he suddenly slid in to let the woman go.

"Khalil walks away from the stall, and this one... This one... She steals the bread!" The vendor glared.

"Those children were hungry!" The woman tried to defend herself. "I--"

"Okay, give me a minute." Aladdin smiled innocently.

"You keep your little street rat nose out of it!" Jamal glared as Hadrian, Chatot, Jay, and Lonnie soon caught up with Aladdin as he came to the woman who was probably Jasmine.

Aladdin simply did the opposite as he faced Jasmine. "Do you have any money?" he then asked her softly.

"No." Jasmine answered.

"Okay. Trust me," Aladdin whispered to Jasmine before he faced Jamal and gave him the girl's bracelet. "Here you go."

"Wait!" Jasmine cried out.

"This is what you wanted, right?" Aladdin asked.

"Thank you." Jamal nodded.

"Okay, and an apple for your troubles," Aladdin then said, giving the vendor an apple before leaving with Jasmine. "Nice."

"That was m--" Jasmine cried out. "I'm not leaving without my bracelet!"

"You mean this bracelet?" Aladdin smirked at Jasmine, showing it to her as they walked off.

"How did he--" Lonnie wondered.

"Classic," Jay smirked. "I can do that too sometimes."

"But no doubt that guy is going to notice." Hadrian said.

And where Hadrian was right as Jamal noticed he didn't have Jasmine's bracelet. "ALADDIN!"

"Are we in trouble?" Jasmine asked worriedly.

"Only if you get caught." Aladdin replied.

"Aladdin!" Jamal continued to yell out.

"Down that alley," Aladdin soon pointed for a way for them to hide as his monkey friend came down to show them where to go from here. "Monkey knows the way. Abu?"

Abu soon led Jasmine away as Lonnie then went to follow after the girl.

"I'm not missing in on this action," Jay smirked at Aladdin. "Let's see whatcha got."

"You and me could be like brothers." Aladdin smirked back.

"There ain't no way I'm missing out on the fun." Hadrian smirked.

"Alright, let's do this." Jay smirked.

"I like your style." Aladdin chuckled to them.

Jasmine soon ran off with Lonnie and Abu as Aladdin decided to have some fun with the vendor.

"Over there!" Jamal called out as he came out from the crowd to go after Aladdin. "Hey, you!"

"You looking for this, Jamal?" Aladdin smirked as he brought out the bracelet.

"Aladdin, you street rat!" Jamal called out as he went after the thief.

"And cue song in 3, 2--" Jay began.

"What're you doing?" Hadrian asked him.

"Waiting for the song." Jay replied.

"...Well, don't, it's weird and annoying." Hadrian told him.

"Okay. Okay." Jay shrugged.

The three of them began to make a run from Jamal and the guards.

"Think you guys can keep up?" Aladdin asked.

"Trust me, I used to do stuff like this all the time, especially for my dad." Jay smirked.

"All right then." Aladdin replied as the chase soon began.

Jamal yelled out as he went to chase after Aladdin as the young man soon ran off with his new friends as they began to avoid their incoming targets.

* * *

"Gotta keep one jump ahead of the breadline, One swing ahead of the sword, I steal only what I can't afford and that's everything~," Aladdin soon sang while avoiding Jamal and some others as he ran off with Hadrian and Jay who proved to be very helpful and useful. "One jump ahead of the lawmen, That's all, and that's no joke, These guys don't appreciate I'm broke~"

As they kept going on ahead, Jasmine, Abu, Chatot, and Lonnie soon arrived next to them.

"Riffraff! Scoundrel!~" The guards sang as they kept going after Aladdin, Jay, and Hadrian.

"Try a different tact, guys~" Jay smirked at the guards.

"Rip him open~" The guards sang.

"'Round the back, guys." One guard told the others as the boys soon made it up to a ledge.

"I can take a hint, Gotta face the facts, Could really use a friend or two~" Aladdin sang as he leaned against a door before it opened up behind him, leading him into a new room.

"Look out!" Chatot cried out.

"Oh, it's sad, Aladdin's hit the bottom~," The women in the room sang once they saw Aladdin. "He's become a one-man rise in crime~"

"I blame parents except he hasn't got 'em~" A woman sang.

"Ouch. That's harsh." Hadrian said.

"At least you show that you have a soul." Jay remarked.

"Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat, Tell you all about it when I got the time!~" Aladdin sang as he dodged the woman before he soon leaped out the window with a guard who followed him.

* * *

The two bounced on the tarps, though the guard wasn't as lucky before another guard was in the room with the women before Aladdin hid behind him to confuse him before he leaped out the window again, back on the ground with the girls.

"There's stairs, you know." Lonnie smirked.

"Where's the fun in that?" Aladdin replied as he soon walked off with the girls as Jay and Hadrian came after them.

"He's right." Jay smirked.

"No doubt about that." Hadrian added.

"One jump ahead of the slowpokes, One skip ahead of my doom, Next time gonna use a nom de plume~" Aladdin sang as they came to a stop before he held out his hand.

* * *

A buggy soon rode by and he grabbed ahold of it and the others joined him, though Jasmine took his free hand and the guards continued to chase them down.

"One jump ahead of the hitmen, One hit ahead of the flock, I think I'll take a stroll around the block~" Jay sang to Lonnie which surprised Aladdin that he knew the words to his personal song.

They soon got off of the buggy and went running to a different part of the marketplace.

"Stop, thief~" A man glared at Aladdin.

"Vandal~" A woman glared.

"Abu!" Aladdin called out to his pet monkey.

"Scandal!" A man glared.

"Let's not be too hasty~" Hadrian sang as Aladdin led them up a set of stairs with the guards right behind them.

"Still I think he's rather tasty~" A woman smirked as she soon stopped the guards from chasing Aladdin.

"Gotta eat to live, Gotta steal to eat, Otherwise we'd get along~" Aladdin sang as they kept going.

"Wrong!~" Some guards sang as they came climbing up a ladder.

"Going down?" Hadrian smirked as he pushed them away with his right foot.

"Nice one." Jay smirked.

"It was my pleasure." Hadrian smirked back.

Pink flower petals showered over the marketplace as the guards fell right down with the ladder.

"Together on three." Aladdin told the others once he came up with another plan.

"Together on three?" Jasmine asked.

"We jump." Aladdin told the others.

"Sounds like a solid plan." Jay agreed.

"Jay?!" Lonnie replied.

"You're not scared, are ya?" Jay smirked. "Your parents were in the war against Shan Yu."

"I'm just not sure about jumping from this height." Lonnie told her boyfriend.

"Doesn't look scary to me." Hadrian smirked.

"Of course." Chatot deadpanned.

"Watch it, Birdbrain, otherwise I'm gonna help myself to some KFC." Hadrian smirked.

"KFC?" Chatot repeated nervously.

"Kanto Fried Chatot." Hadrian clarified which made the Pokemon feel scared as he made a fireball in his hand.

"Quit it!" Jay glared as he held onto Chatot protectively.

* * *

"1... 2... 3!" Aladdin soon counted as he began to run before he jumped off of the building they were on.

The next to jump off were Jay and Hadrian while Chatot simply flew off the building.

"Sorry!" Jasmine called out as she and Lonnie were still on the higher building as the boys looked up to see them still there.

"Some warrior girl." Hadrian smirked.

Aladdin soon climbed up the building behind him as the guards ran around on the ground to go after him and he soon sat on a roof across from Jasmine and Lonnie. "Look at me. Look at me," he told the girl and tried to comfort her. "You... Can do this."

"Well, we better get a move on." Lonnie said as she saw the guards coming.

"Agreed." Jasmine nodded.

Jay and Aladdin soon sat across from the girls with smiles to comfort them with. Lonnie and Jasmine then got themselves ready.

* * *

The guards soon went after the girls as Lonnie and Jasmine soon leaped over to the other building with the pole and soon made it to the other side with Jay and Aladdin luckily enough and ended up on their laps.

"Ooh. Nicely done." Aladdin said to Jasmine.

"Alright, can we please keep going before the guards catch up?" Lonnie asked.

"One jump ahead of the hoofbeats, One hop ahead of the hump, One trick ahead of disaster~," Aladdin sang as they soon ran off as the guards kept chasing after them. "They're quick, but I'm much faster~," he then found a rolled-up carpet and a piece of rope to escape with. "Here goes, Better throw my hand in, wish me happy landin', All I gotta do is jump!~"

The rolled-up carpet soon crashed through another building as Aladdin used the rope to slide himself down carefully along with his new friends. The guards and other people soon looked at where the carpet had crashed thinking that was where Aladdin had landed. The guards soon went to catch up with the street rat so they could put him in the dungeon.

"Oh, dear." Jasmine said in concern.

"Come on," Aladdin smiled as he came out to see her to lead her far away from the guards. "I know somewhere we'll be safe."

Jay, Lonnie, and Chatot soon followed behind.

* * *

**_Meanwhile, in a dark dungeon with a cell..._ **

A certain man was approaching a couple of men who were brought over by another man.

"Here comes the Master." Iago told the prisoners.

Jafar soon came to approach the two men and observed them, though he didn't find them worthy enough. "You bring me the rough, but never a diamond," he then shook his head at the man who brought in a couple of prisoners. "Take them away."

"Move." A guard told the ruffians.

"Take them away." Iago parroted Jafar.

The ruffians were soon sent away.

"Majazeer, perhaps this diamond in the rough does not exist." The man behind Jafar suggested.

"He is out there." Jafar remarked.

"But we've searched for months," The man replied. "I do not understand what could possibly be in that cave that could help a man as great as you. You are already second only to the Sultan."

This made Jafar sharply turn around to the man as that was not the right thing to say.

"Second!" Iago repeated. "Uh-oh. Who's in trouble now?"

"And you think second is enough?" Jafar asked the man.

"Yes, of course. You were not born to be Sultan." The man told him.

"Not smart." Iago commented about what the other man said about Jafar.

"Do you know what I had to do to get the power that I have? The sacrifices that I've made? The bodies that I've buried? The five years spent in a Sherabad jail?" Jafar glowered at the man, coming towards him in a threatening way. "People need to understand that they will pay for underestimating me. Second is not enough! And it will never be enough! That's why I need the lamp AND WHY I NO LONGER NEED YOU!" he then yelled out as he grabbed the man and threw him down a well."

The man soon screamed all the way down. Iago started to cackle.

"Feel better now?" A voice asked Jafar.

"Very much, yes," Jafar nodded. "Especially once I got that out of the way."

"Very good..." The voice remarked. "I'm sorry you couldn't find your diamond in the rough sooner. I'll continue my job as bewitching the princess and making her think I'm the only one she can trust."

"Oh, yes," Jafar smirked. "Nasira: the childhood nanny of Princess Jasmine and close friend of Sultana Lotus."

"Well, you should know that the princess is missing from her sleeping chamber." Nasira smirked back.

"Is that right?" Jafar asked.

"Ah, yes," Nasira replied before smirking. "I can't imagine where she could have gone. I thought Dalia was supposed to keep an eye on her right now."

"I should probably let The Sultan know." Jafar smirked back.

"Hmm... Or we could use this information as a way to force her into marrying you." Nasira smirked back.

"After I warm up The Sultan of course," Jafar remarked. "I believe I've heard of an incoming appointment for Princess Jasmine."

"Ah, yes, I believe I heard someone say something about the one called Prince Anders." Nasira soon said.

"And no doubt this one will be another failure in getting her hand in marriage." Jafar said.

"Yep." Nasira nodded.

"I wonder where the princess could be this time?" Jafar wondered.

"Probably in disguise somewhere," Nasira replied before smirking. "I'll cover for her if I can. She trusts me."

Jafar smirked back to his human partner who had more to her than there appeared to be.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._ **

"Tea?" Aladdin offered as he helped Jasmine and the others to his hideout.

"Thank you and thank you for getting me out of there," Jasmine replied. "Aladdin, isn't it?"

"Uh, you're welcome..." Aladdin said, crawling on for Jasmine to give him her name.

"I'm Dalia." Jasmine lied.

Jay and Lonnie shared a look as they knew that wasn't true.

"Dalia," Aladdin replied. "From the palace."

"How could you tell?" Hadrian asked innocently.

"Well, only someone from the palace could afford a bracelet like that and that silk lining is imported, too," Aladdin observed. "It comes from the merchant boats straight to the palace, but not to servants. At least not most servants. Which means you... Are a handmaid to the Princess." he then explained.

"Oh, he's good." Chatot said.

"Impressive." Jasmine said as she turned and faced Aladdin.

"You think that's impressive? You should see the city from up there." Aladdin smiled as he showed them the palace in the distance.

"Ooh..." Jay, Lonnie, and Chatot marveled at the sight.

"Agrabah. It's so beautiful," Jasmine remarked. "I should get out more."

"You should tell the princess to get out more," Aladdin suggested. "The people haven't seen her in years."

"They won't let her. Ever since my--" Jasmine explained before she caught herself. "The Queen was killed, the Sultan's been afraid. So she's kept locked away. The only maternal comfort she has is her mother's best friend who's been there ever since the princess was a baby."

"And who might that be?" Chatot asked.

"Nasira." Jasmine smiled.

"Nasira?" Jay repeated. "...Nasira."

"What is it, Jay?" Lonnie asked her boyfriend.

"...I feel like I know that name from somewhere, but I'm not sure." Jay shrugged.

"Hmm..." Chatot looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Seems everyone's been afraid since then," Aladdin remarked as he made the tea. "But the people of Agrabah had nothing to do with that. The people loved her."

"They did didn't they?" Jasmine asked as she started to walk forward a bit, accidentally knocking over a lute.

Abu squeaked in surprise.

"A lute?" Jay blinked in surprise.

"Is this yours?" Jasmine asked Aladdin.

"It's kind of... Borrowed." Aladdin said bashfully.

Jasmine began to play a few notes on the strings which made Aladdin turn around and feel happy.

"My mother taught me that song." Aladdin smiled softly.

"Mine too." Jasmine smiled back.

"It's all I remember of her." Aladdin then said.

"I wish I could remember something about my mom." Jay shrugged at himself.

"What about your father?" Jasmine asked Aladdin as she put the lute down.

"Cassim?" Lonnie asked Jay.

"Yeah," Jay replied. "At least... From what I heard from Felicity's mother's story."

"I lost them both when I was young," Aladdin said softly to Jasmine. "Been on my own ever since. It's all right, it's just--"

"...What?" Jasmine asked.

"It's a little sad... Having a monkey as the only parental authority in your life." Aladdin explained softly.

Abu was shown to be trying to catch a fly while Chatot watched him. The two laughed softly as they saw the monkey.

"We get by. Every day, I just... Think things will be different, but it never seems to change," Aladdin then said to Jasmine softly. "Just sometimes, I feel like I'm--"

"Trapped?" Jasmine guessed as she seemed to understand. "Like you... Can't escape what you were born into?"

"Yes." Aladdin nodded, feeling glad that someone understood him.

They soon heard a horn being blown.

"What's going on?" Hadrian asked.

"Hopefully it's not an attack." Lonnie frowned.

* * *

A ship was shown to be coming into Agrabah.

"I have to get back to the palace." Jasmine suddenly said as she ran off.

"Now? It's just another prince coming to court the princess." Aladdin said out of confusion.

"Yes, and I have to get her ready," Jasmine said before remembering something. "Oh! Do you have my bracelet?"

"Sure. I'm sure I put it in here," Aladdin smiled at Jasmine as he went to look for the bracelet. "...Somewhere. Abu, did you take it?" he then firmly asked his monkey friend.

Chatot gave a firm look at Abu as he seemed to fold his wings.

"That was my mother's bracelet." Jasmine said softly, trying to keep her emotions together.

"Yes, it's beautiful." Aladdin smiled nervously.

"You _are_ a thief." Jasmine said firmly then.

"No. No. Yes, but--" Aladdin then tried to explain.

"I was so naïve. Excuse me." Jasmine said as she soon stormed off.

"Oh, Dalia, wait!" Lonnie called as she went after the princess and they soon both lost themselves in the crowd.

"Wait, it's not like that!" Aladdin called out for Jasmine.

"Clear the way!" A guard told the crowd.

"Hey! Get back here with Lonnie!" Jay called out as his girlfriend seemed to be lost within the crowd with the Arabian princess.

* * *

A little girl seemed to wander from the crowd before screaming as a horse nearly stomped on her until Aladdin moved her out of the way.

"Street rat, get out of the way." The guard on the horse glared at Aladdin.

"Who do you think you're calling a street rat?" Aladdin glared back.

"Are you talking back to me?" The guard huffed. "You were born worthless and you will die worthless and only your fleas will mourn you."

Hadrian glared before he smirked as he looked around before secretly starting to use his magic on the guard. Unfortunately for him, Jay stopped him as he saw what he was thinking and knew that was too risky.

"You got a problem?" Hadrian asked Jay.

"I-I don't think you should do that." Jay shook his head.

"Man," Hadrian smirked. "Auradon's made you soft."

"He's not worth it." Jay told him.

The guard soon left with the other guards.

"You might be right," Aladdin said to Jay. "You don't think I have fleas, do you?"

"...Probably not." Jay shrugged.

Aladdin sighed. "...Come on, Abu, let's go home." he then told his monkey friend.

Abu chattered in agreement as Chatot soon perched on Jay's shoulder as they went back home. Jay still missed Lonnie, but he felt like this was supposed to happen, especially in Felicity's mother's old stories of adventures.

* * *

They soon arrived back at Aladdin's place.

"Riffraff, street rat, I don't buy that, If only they'd look closer, Would they see a poor boy?~" Aladdin sang."No siree, They'd find out there's so much more to me~"

"There is, Aladdin; I just know it." Jay replied as he got comfortable with Aladdin.

"Means so much to me to see someone else who believes in me." Aladdin said with a small smile.

Abu soon chattered innocently as he brought out the missing bracelet.

"Abu. There's a time that we do steal, and a time we don't," Aladdin scolded as he took the bracelet away from the monkey. "This was definitely a don't."

"Yep, definitely a don't." Chatot said.

"So, how are we going to get into the palace?" Hadrian asked.

"We'll find out a way," Jay replied. "Someway or another."

"I guess we can just wait." Chatot shrugged.

"That's all we can do right now," Jay said. "I wouldn't worry about it too much though."

"That's probably easy for you to say, Jafar Jr." Hadrian smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Meanwhile in the Agrabah palace..._ **

"Welcome, Prince Anders; we trust you had an enjoyable journey." The Sultan said to his visitor.

"So, you are a princess." Lonnie said once she found Jasmine.

"Lonnie?" Jasmine asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I guess I got swept up with the crowd." Lonnie shrugged.

"Oh, Jasmine, I hope you didn't wander away too far." A woman said as she approached the young princess.

"Nasira," Jasmine smiled as she came to the woman. "Did Father suspect my disappearance?"

"You're safe for now," Nasira smiled back as she put make-up on the young princess. "You just get ready to meet Prince Anders."

Jasmine sighed and rolled her eyes about meeting yet another prince.

"I know, I know, these princes never change," Nasira said before seeing Lonnie. "Oh, who is this?"

"Hello, my name is Lonnie." Lonnie introduced herself.

"Hello there, dear," Nasira greeted. "My name is Nasira and I'm a dear friend of the family's."

"Well, it's nice to meet you." Lonnie smiled.

"I can't see I've seen you before though." Nasira then said.

"I'm from Northern Wei, but it's a long story about why I'm here or how I got here." Lonnie replied.

"Anyway, Jasmine, your father's waiting for you." Nasira said.

"Right." Jasmine nodded.

"And you look perfect and lovely." Nasira smiled at Jasmine.

Jasmine smiled back before taking a deep breath in and out before she went to meet her father. Another woman soon came to escort Jasmine out along with a certain tiger friend of Jasmine's.

"Oh, wow." Prince Anders whispered to himself once he saw the princess.

"Prince Anders, my daughter: Princess Jasmine." The Sultan introduced.

"So, then why did no one tell me of your beauty?" Prince Anders asked Jasmine.

"No one mentioned yours either." Jasmine told him.

Lonnie snickered to herself, finding that a little funny.

"Oh, thank you. They say that in Skyland," Prince Anders remarked. "Yeah, right? It's... It's very, very amusing."

The others in the room soon laughed while Lonnie raised an unimpressed eyebrow at the so-called joke.

"Is it?" Jasmine soon asked the prince.

"Yeah." Prince Anders nodded.

"We have that same title, yet are never described the same way." Jasmine retorted.

Prince Anders looked unprepared for that retort.

"Jasmine...?" The Sultan said as he cleared his throat.

Jasmine didn't say anything, but just glanced away from her possible suitor. Rajah the tiger began to growl at the prince as he sat beside Jasmine.

"Yeah. Oh. What is that?" Prince Anders smiled bashfully before he soon looked down at the tiger. "Don't. Don't tell me. It's a cat... with stripes?"

"That's what a tiger is, yes." Nasira whispered to herself with a smirk.

"He likes you." Iago squawked.

"I know, 'cuz in Skyland, cats love me," Prince Anders smiled innocently before going to fuss with Rajah like he was a pet cat. "Here, puss-puss. Hey, puss-puss. Hey, puss-puss, puss~..."

Rajah soon roared loudly which then scared Prince Anders nearly to death. Everyone seemed to laugh at Prince Anders's humiliation as he didn't expect that from a tiger.

 _'He had that coming.'_ Lonnie thought to herself. Some familiar laughter was heard by the Chinese girl. Lonnie's eyes darted around before looking down at her dress pocket to see a familiar red dragon. "Mushu?!" she whispered in surprise. "What're _you_ doing here?"

"Oh, hi, Lonnie, I've been here for--" Mushu smiled innocently before she covered his mouth.

"We'll talk about this later, but keep quiet!" Lonnie whispered firmly.

Nasira soon looked over at Lonnie who just grinned innocently and sheepishly.

* * *

After a while, Jafar and the Sultan were in a different room with Nasira.

"Well, another prince unsuccessful in marrying Jasmine." Nasira said.

"Her mother was never this difficult." The Sultan sighed and shook his head.

"No, she wasn't; she was never this picky." Nasira added in agreement.

"My Sultan... Our enemies grow stronger every day, yet you allow your daughter to dismiss Prince Anders and a possible military alliance," Jafar soon spoke up to the man. "Which enemies? Shirabad continues to amass."

"Shirabad is our ally." The Sultan reminded.

"Was our ally." Jafar clarified.

The Sultan looked a bit horrified before he spoke again. "You would drag us into a war with our only--"

"Yet you would allow your kingdom to sink into ruin for mere sentiment!" Jafar retorted.

" **JAFAR!** " The Sultan called sharply which startled the younger man slightly. "...Remember your place." he then advised.

"I apologize. Forgive me, my sultan; I went too far," Jafar said before facing the Sultan as his staff glowed. "But if you would only reconsider, I think we'll see that invading Shirabad is the right thing to do."

The Sultan's eyes seemed to glow with the snake staff Jafar had as he seemed entranced. "Invading Shirabad is--" he was then about to say, until...

"Invade Shirabad?" Jasmine asked as she overheard that and stepped into the room. "Why would we invade Mother's kingdom?"

"We would never invade Shirabad." The Sultan reassured his daughter.

"Of course we wouldn't." Nasira said.

"But an ally in Skyland would improve our situation." Jafar said.

"Yes. If you consider giving Prince Anders a chance." The Sultan added as he agreed with Jafar.

"To rule? Father, Rajah would make a better ruler." Jasmine sighed.

"My dear, I'm not getting any younger," The Sultan softly said to his daughter. "We must find you a husband and... We are running out of kingdoms."

"What foreign prince can care for our people as I do?" Jasmine pouted. "I could lead, if only--"

"My dear, you cannot be a sultan," The Sultan interrupted. "Because it has never been done in the thousand-year history of our kingdom."

"My mother wouldn't stand for that." Lonnie narrowed her eyes.

"I have been preparing for this my whole life," Jasmine defended. "I have read every--"

"Books? But you cannot read experience," Jafar cut her off in amusement. "Inexperience is dangerous. People, left unchecked, will revolt. Walls and borders, unguarded, will be attacked." he then said.

"Oh, Jafar..." Nasira shook her head. "How could you think such a thing like that?"

"You must know that it's true," Jafar said to her. "You and the princess."

"Jafar is right," The Sultan agreed. "One day, you will understand. You may leave now."

"Life will be kinder to you, Princess, once you accept these traditions and understand it's better for you to be seen and not heard." Jafar then advised the princess.

Jasmine soon turned away and suddenly left the room. Mushu glanced over as he seemed to notice that Jafar and Nasira winked at each other, but no one else saw it as the princess left the room with her tiger friend and her late mother's old friend.

"I'm so sorry you had to hear Jafar say that, Jasmine." Nasira said.

"They just think only a man can become Sultan." Lonnie said.

"They don't understand." Jasmine frowned at Lonnie.

"Men usually don't," Lonnie replied. "But you shouldn't let them get you down just because you're a woman. If my mother thought that, she would've lost the war."

"Your mother went to war?" Nasira asked.

"Yep." Lonnie nodded.

"By herself?" Jasmine asked.

"They didn't believe in her much either, but she fought bravely and strongly," Lonnie replied. "And she taught me how to believe in what I do and in myself, no matter if I'm a girl or not, like when I practice Tourney in school with my boyfriend, Jay. Plus, then she met my father and my uncles and she didn't let being a girl stop her."

"Wow, Lonnie, that's really inspiring." Jasmine said to the girl.

"I like to think so," Lonnie replied. "Especially when after she got home and my grandfather said that the biggest honor he had was having her as a daughter."

"It's true." Mushu smiled before covering his mouth.

Rajah began to growl as he looked at Mushu where he was hiding. Lonnie soon grasped her hand over her dress pocket, squeezing Mushu slightly.

"Did you hear a small voice?" Jasmine asked.

"Must've been a bird singing." Lonnie replied innocently.

"Hmm... A bird singing... Indeed..." Nasira said suspiciously.

Jasmine and Lonnie soon entered into her room.

"Will you be back?" Jasmine asked Nasira.

"Eventually," Nasira smiled. "We can talk later."

Jasmine smiled back before she hugged the older woman and let her go before she sighed to herself. Rajah soon growled at Jafar for insulting Jasmine like he did before the man soon left the room as well.

"Whew! Good thing he's gone too." Mushu's voice muffled in relief.

"There it is again." Jasmine said.

Lonnie just whistled innocently. Jasmine glanced at her new friend with a sigh and a shrug.

"Do you have a room I could probably stay in for the night or however long I might be here?" Lonnie asked the princess.

"Sure... Come with me..." Jasmine said softly as she led Lonnie into a bedroom.

Lonnie began to follow Jasmine in the room.

'Okay, I better start being quiet.' Mushu thought to himself.

Lonnie held Mushu close to make sure he would stay quiet as she joined Jasmine.

* * *

"I hope this room is comfortable enough," Jasmine said to Lonnie. "Dalia seemed to like it okay."

"There's that name again. Dalia. Who is Dalia?" Lonnie replied as she knew that name had to be important.

Jasmine sighed before she explained. "One of the few real friends I have around here," she then said. "She's my handmaiden."

"She must be a good friend." Lonnie smiled.

"My best friend, yes," Jasmine replied. "She's very funny and she's so good to talk to... Whenever Nasira isn't giving me a bath or brushing my hair."

Lonnie beamed as she kept her hand on her pocket.

Jasmine smiled before she soon sighed, feeling very unhappy right now though. "Excuse me for a moment." she then said, leaving Lonnie alone.

"Of course, Jasmine," Lonnie smiled before she closed the room door and soon put Mushu down on the bed and crossed her arms. "All right, out with it! Why aren't you home with Mom, Dad, Uncle Yao, Uncle Ling, and Uncle Chien Po?"

"What?" Mushu grinned innocently. "Can't I visit my favorite future warrior girl at her new school? Drampa gets to go to school with you."

"Mushu, I mean it; you almost got caught," Lonnie said. "And you better have a good explanation."

"Fine..." Mushu sighed and rolled his eyes. "You remember before you came back to Auradon to join in the celebration with Jay and the others after the barrier was brought down so that the kingdom and the Isle could live together happily?"

"Yes, it was so nice," Lonnie smiled softly at the memory. "I felt so bad for missing most of it and Jane's birthday party..." she then looked back. "But why do you ask?" she then asked him with her hands on her hips. "I came home for special training back in Northern Wei."

"Well, before you came back to visit your boyfriend and friends back in school, I sorta snuck into your backpack." Mushu then said.

"You did? But why would you do that?" Lonnie asked.

"Well, I just missed you." Mushu frowned.

"Hmm... Well, I missed you too," Lonnie said softly. "...Have you been in there ever since the Isle of the Lost's barrier came down?"

"Uh, yeah," Mushu smiled bashfully. "Plus I'm your guardian like I was for Mulan, and I gotta protect you. Especially if the ancestors think that's the right thing to do."

"All right, but no funny business," Lonnie said firmly. "I heard about when you tried to ruin Mom and Dad getting married just to save your job."

"I promise you, no funny business." Mushu told her.

"I'm holding you to that promise." Lonnie said.

"You got it," Mushu smiled. "I'm your lucky charm after all."

"Actually no, that's Cri-Kee." Lonnie replied.

"WHAT?!" Mushu asked with wide eyes as Lonnie giggled.

"Here comes a wave meant to wash me away, A tide that is taking me under~," Jasmine's voice began to sing. "Swallowing sand left with nothing to say, My voice drowned out in the thunder~"

"Ooh, what a lovely voice." Mushu commented as he sat on the bed.

"Shh." Lonnie shushed him.

"But I can't cry and I can't start to crumble, Whenever they try to shut me or cut me down~" Jasmine's voice continued to sing. "I can't stay silent thought they can't keep me quiet, And I tremble when they try it all I know is I won't go speechless~"

Lonnie poked her head out the door as Jasmine was shown to be at the balcony before she sat down.

"You gonna go see her?" Mushu asked Lonnie.

"Maybe in a little bit," Lonnie replied. "I think she needs to be alone right now."

"Fair enough, besides, it kinda sounds from her song that she's going through a lot." Mushu said.

Lonnie pet Mushu in response with a small smile, even though she was mad at him for coming in her backpack like that.

* * *

_**Meanwhile with Aladdin, Jay, Chatot, Abu, and Hadrian...** _

"So, is it time for bed?" Jay asked Hadrian.

"There should be something interesting going on downtown," Hadrian replied. "At least it's more entertaining than Dad practicing his air guitar, though not as much fun as whenever Chelsea comes over." he said with a small smirk.

The five of them began to make their way to the palace without anyone seeing them in the crowd and where one way was to distract the guards with Abu and Chatot. There was some entertainment going on, such as with fire jugglers. Hadrian rolled his eyes as he had been through this so many times.

"All right, Abu, you know what to do." Aladdin told his monkey friend who soon left his shoulder to go do something.

Abu began to chitter at the guard to distract him.

"Get off me! Get off me, you dirty monkey!" The guard glared.

Aladdin, Hadrian, and Jay soon went to blend in with the crowd as they took some cloaks and soon wandered into the palace. Chatot began to help out Abu as the guard got more and more frustrated by the distractions.

"Tacky monkey." Iago snorted as he saw that and soon went to fly off to see Jafar and Nasira.

* * *

"Good night, Jasmine," Nasira smiled sweetly as she was coming to Jafar's chamber. "I'll see you later. We'll talk more then," she then said before shutting the door with a look of disgust. "Miserable little brat."

"'Remember your place, Jafar'." Jafar said, mimicking the Sultan.

"Remember your place." Iago parroted.

"I see you have found a way to entertain yourself." Nasira smirked.

"Very funny, Nasira," Jafar rolled his eyes. "If I hear that one more time--"

"Sorry, Master." Iago squawked nervously.

"Another petty insult from that slow-minded fool," Jafar growled about the Sultan. "He sees a city where we see an empire.

"Such vision." Iago said before flying around the room.

"Once that lamp sits in my hand, then I shall sit on his throne." Jafar then continued.

"Ahem?" Nasira glared. "I didn't help you out just to be pushed to the sidelines."

"Oh, my apologies," Jafar replied. "Then _we_ shall sit on the throne."

"That's much better." Nasira smirked.

"Thieves. Thieves in the palace!" Iago squawked.

"'Thieves in the palace'? " Jafar and Nasira asked.

"That's what I said. Thieves!" Iago told them.

"What have you seen, Iago?" Jafar asked his parrot as he came out to the balcony with Nasira to see what the parrot saw.

"Diamond in the rough." Iago replied.

Aladdin and Jay were shown to be running off together and acted stealthily before hiding in a corner and luckily, the guards didn't see them, so they ducked into another room where Hadrian was.

"Hmm... Interesting..." Nasira remarked. "Especially the moves on that smaller one."

* * *

A couple of guards walked by in a different room while passing three others in a similar uniform before they walked away and the trio stepped out with grins at each other, revealing to be Aladdin, Jay, and Hadrian.

"Alright, we're in, now we just have to find the princess's room since that's where Dalia must be in." Jay said.

"Which should be easy." Chatot smiled.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Hadrian smirked.

"Those are some clever boys." Iago commented as he sat on Jafar's shoulder.

"Quite." Nasira agreed.

Jafar and Nasira soon walked off together while Jasmine was getting her hair taken care of by her only real friend in the palace, next to Nasira.

"But Dalia, there has to be something I can do." Jasmine sighed to herself.

"A handsome prince wants to marry you," Dalia teased as she did the princess's hair. "Oh, when will life get easier?"

"I think she should marry someone out of love, not just because he's a prince." Lonnie said.

'That and she wants to be heard and not be told to be seen and not heard.' Mushu thought to himself.

"That's not all I want." Jasmine said, though she agreed with Lonnie as that was what she wanted.

"You want to be sultan," Dalia said knowingly. "But why?"

"You remember my mother used to say, 'We would only ever be as happy as our least happy subject'," Jasmine quoted as she explained. "If she saw what I saw today, she would be heartbroken."

"She would also want you to be safe," Dalia replied before coming away from behind Jasmine. "And clean. I'll draw the bath."

"Jafar's guards on every corner. Soon he'd have them invading our neighbors, risking lives, for what?" Jasmine sighed. "I can help! I know I can. I was born to do more than marry some useless prince."

"If you had to marry a useless prince, you could certainly do worse than this one," Dalia nodded. "He's tall and handsome, and yes, he's a little dim but, you're just getting married. It's not like you have to talk to him."

Jasmine and Lonnie gave Dalia a look from that.

"But you'd prefer that boy from the market." Dalia then bashfully said to Jasmine.

"Have you ever been in love, Dalia?" Lonnie asked.

"Maybe a very long time ago, but I understand what you and Jasmine mean." Dalia reassured. As she went to get the bath ready for Jasmine, there was soon a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Lonnie asked.

"My stomach's upset," Mushu whispered to Lonnie. "It can't be good company."

Lonnie shushed him as she stood in place.

Iago soon flew into the room as Jasmine went to get the door. "Can I help you?" The princess soon asked once she saw someone standing there with his back turned to her.

"Tea?" Aladdin smiled innocently once he turned around to face the princess.

"Or I could be wrong." Mushu whispered to himself.

"Aladdin?" Lonnie asked.

"I guess I just ate some bad noodles." Mushu said bashfully.

Lonnie gave a firm glance at the dragon before looking back quickly.

"You... You! What are you doing here?" Jasmine whispered loudly as she let Aladdin, Jay, and Hadrian inside. "Get in here, now."

"We came back to return your bracelet." Jay replied as he followed Aladdin inside the room.

"Yeah, even though Abu was the one who stole it." Hadrian said.

"Yep, he was the one that stole it in the first place." Chatot nodded as he flew in.

"Tattletale." Jay smirked playfully at his Pokemon.

"My bracelet?" Jasmine asked Aladdin. "Where is it?

"On your wrist." Aladdin replied.

"...What?" Jasmine gasped before checking her arm to see that she had the bracelet right there, much to her surprise.

"How did he...?" Mushu looked wide-eyed from inside Lonnie's pocket.

"Not bad!" Aladdin smiled as he looked around the room. "I like what she's done with the place."

"How did you get past the guards?" Jasmine asked Aladdin, Jay, and Hadrian.

"That was challenging, but, we have our ways." Jay smirked innocently.

"While the princess is out, would you like to go for a stroll?" Aladdin soon asked Jasmine innocently. "Have a little chat?"

Jay soon went to stand beside Lonnie and put his arm around her.

"You're unbelievable," Jasmine groaned. "You cannot just break into a palace and walk around like you own the place."

"If you don't have anything, you have to act like you own everything," Aladdin shook his head. "So, what do you say? I did find your bracelet." he then still offered.

"You did not find it, you stole it." Jasmine narrowed her eyes.

"Ah, actually, I believe we mentioned that the monkey stole it." Hadrian clarified.

"He's your monkey." Jasmine then said with a look at Aladdin.

"He's still just a monkey." Aladdin smiled innocently.

The two soon seemed to look into each other's eyes for a few moments.

"Who ordered the tea?" A voice suddenly asked as the others turned around to see that it was Dalia.

"Uh-oh." Lonnie whispered to herself.

"This should be interesting." Mushu whispered to himself.

"Uh... I did," Jasmine spoke up suddenly. "For you, Princess Jasmine."

Hadrian seemed to roll his eyes.

"Your Majesty!" Aladdin greeted with a small smile.

Jasmine soon gestured to Dalia to go with it as she gestured at Aladdin and pointed to her bracelet.

"Why are you being weird?" Dalia asked Jasmine out of confusion.

Lonnie face-palmed while Jasmine continued to gesture around.

"Ohh!" Dalia soon said as it then hit her. " _I'm_... The Princess... Yes! Mm-hmm..." she then smiled innocently at Aladdin, Jay, and Hadrian. "And it is good to be me with all my palaces and wagons of gold things and dresses for every hour of the day. Now it is time for my cat to be cleaned." she then said before she soon went to leave the room.

"...Well, that was fabulous." Hadrian said dryly.

"She doesn't get out much." Jasmine smiled nervously.

"Yeah, we can tell." Chatot said before getting his beak shut by Jay.

"Well, he sure doesn't have any problem speaking his mind." Mushu whispered to himself.

"You shush too and keep your opinions to yourself." Lonnie whispered sharply to Mushu.

Aladdin soon set the tea tray down before looking wide-eyed as Rajah came into the room. "Aren't you supposed to be in the bath?" he soon asked the tiger nervously.

Rajah growled softly and came up to Aladdin, a bit quietly and calmly. Jasmine smiled at that, though Rajah seemed to snarl as he came up right behind Mushu, startling the tiny dragon.

"Whoa! Down, Kitty!" Mushu told the tiger with a glare. "I could smoke you into a cinder if you aren't careful."

"This cat isn't going to clean itself!" Dalia's voice soon called out from the other room as if to warn Jasmine and Lonnie.

"Oh, right." Lonnie smiled nervously.

"Hurry, because this tiger's really trying to get me." Mushu whispered to Lonnie.

Lonnie rolled her eyes as she ignored Mushu.

"But don't cats clean themselves?" Aladdin soon asked Jasmine out of confusion.

Jasmine felt nervous before she decided to rush him out of the room. "You have to go now."

"Aww..." Jay pouted because that meant he had to leave Lonnie.

"That's probably for the best." Lonnie suggested.

"Oh, okay, but I'm coming back tomorrow night." Aladdin soon said to Jasmine.

"What? No, you can't." Jasmine said in worry.

"Meet me in the courtyard beside the fountain when the moon is above the minaret," Aladdin said as he soon took something out of Jasmine's hair. "To return this. I promise." he then said as he showed it to her.

Jasmine smiled bashfully before she let him get going. Nasira soon came inside to see Jasmine as Aladdin, Jay, and Hadrian began to leave.

Chatot soon saw Aladdin, Jay, and Hadrian leaving. "Hey, wait up!" he then called out before flying after them.

* * *

"Nasira?" Jasmine asked the woman.

"I just came to tell you good night," Nasira smiled. "I hope you don't need anything else. I need a big night of sleep tonight."

"All right, Nasira," Jasmine smiled back. "Good night."

The two shared a loving hug together before Nasira seemed to flash a smirk on her face in the hug as the boys left.

* * *

"Oh, well," Jay sighed to himself. "I guess at least I got to see Lonnie again for a minute."

"Yeah, lucky you," Hadrian rolled his eyes. "I wish I could've teleported Fay and Chelsea over when I ended up getting stuck in this desert."

"Well, at least we didn't get caught sneaking in." Chatot said.

"I know and can you believe it, Abu?" Aladdin asked the monkey. "The most heavily guarded place in all of Agrabah..."

"Yeah, this isn't a game, ya know." Jay added to Abu before they soon ran into someone else.

"Evening." The first man glared sharply.

"Evening!" Aladdin said in a squeaky voice out of fear at first before clearing his throat. "Evening."

More men were shown to be behind the boys.

"Guards are behind me," Aladdin then said nervously. "Hello, boys."

The guards soon went to personally take care of Aladdin.

"Hey, let him go!" Jay glared.

"If my dad were here, you'd wish you'd never met me." Hadrian warned the guards.

"Since they don't know who your father is, I don't think your warning is much of a threat to them." Chatot told Hadrian.

And where Chatot was right as the guards didn't look at all scared and where simply more guards came behind Jay and Hadrian as they added them to go along with Aladdin. 

"I'm warning you!" Hadrian snapped. "I don't care if they don't know who he is! I'll show them!"

The guards soon ambushed the boys and took them away to somewhere else.

"This never happens whenever I'm visiting Persephone." Hadrian rolled his eyes.

"Well, it could be worse." Jay said.

"How?" Hadrian asked.

"Well, you could be dead." Chatot said.

Hadrian narrowed his eyes. Then suddenly, they were out of the palace and on the way to somewhere else.


	4. Chapter 4

Aladdin, Jay, and Hadrian had bags on their heads as they were taken away into the desert with camels riding them away as the trip took all night and lasted until the sun came up.

"Well, this is interesting," Chatot said. "Maybe I should try and tell them where we're going."

"Shh!" A man glared at Chatot.

"I'm just saying!" Chatot defended.

"Birds should be seen and not heard." The man said in annoyance.

"Oh, yeah? And what about parrots?" Chatot smirked.

"Whatever." The man groaned out of annoyance. 

Chatot chuckled before the man flicked him away with a smirk.

"Cut it out, Abis Mal." A voice scolded the man who looked annoyed with the parrot-based Pokemon.

Eventually, the boys had their bags taken off and they were alone with a different, though familiar to the audience, man.

"Where are we?" Aladdin soon asked.

"In a world of trouble, boys." Jafar told them.

"Yeah, no kidding." Chatot said as he landed on Jay's right shoulder.

"Listen, we had a good reason for sneaking into the palace." Jay told Jafar.

"Is this about the bracelet?" Aladdin asked. "Because I-I didn't steal it. The handmaid--"

"What was a handmaid doing wearing the Queen's bracelet?" Jafar asked.

"The Queen? No, no," Aladdin shook his head. "She said that it belonged to--"

"Her mother," Jafar interrupted. "Well, at least she told the truth about one thing."

It suddenly hit Aladdin about who the girl he met and fell in love with actually was, though Jay didn't say anything because he knew this was how Aladdin and Jasmine first met. "A-Are you saying that was the Princess? I was talking to the--"

"She was toying with you. It amuses her to meet commoners," Jafar smirked at the street rat. "Did you actually think she liked you? What do they call you?"

The boys soon all gave their names to the man, though Jay felt weird considering Jafar was his father, even if his Jafar was from a different universe from this one.

"Aladdin..." Jafar then said. "People like us must be realistic."

"Realistic and truthful." Chatot muttered.

"No doubt about that." Jay agreed.

"Us?" Aladdin asked Jafar.

"You see, I was once like you: A common thief," Jafar replied before he showed a certain piece of jewelry which made Aladdin look around for it in surprise. "Only I thought bigger. Steal an apple, and you're a thief. Steal a kingdom, and you're a statesman. Only weak men stop there," he then said. "You're either the most powerful man in the room or you're nothing. You. You stumbled upon an opportunity. I can make you rich. Rich enough to impress a princess, but nothing comes for free."

Aladdin gave this some thought until he made his decision with of how he thought if he was rich enough to impress a princess meant he would see Jasmine again.

"What would he have to do?" Hadrian asked.

Jafar smirked as he knew just what to do.

"We can go with him, right?" Jay asked the man. "If Aladdin goes, we go too."

"Of course," Jafar replied. "Just trust in me."

"'Trust in me'," Hadrian rolled his eyes from that phrase. "What're you, a snake from the jungle?"

"You are a strange little boy." Jafar mumbled.

Later, Jafar soon told the boys what he wanted. "There's a cave nearby and in it, a simple oil lamp," he soon said. "Retrieve it for me, and I will make you wealthy enough to impress a princess. You're nothing to her, but you could be. Your life begins now, Aladdin."

The group soon began to make their way to where the cave would be as it became night fall.

"This must be leading up to the Cave of Wonders," Jay said to Hadrian. "Whatever happens, don't use your magic."

"I don't think I even can, otherwise I'd be home with Persephone by now." Hadrian retorted dryly.

Jay sighed as he wasn't sure what to make of Hadrian.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lonnie sat on the guest bed, feeling that she was unable to sleep.

"You miss that little thief, don't you?" Mushu guessed.

"His name is Jay," Lonnie rolled her eyes. "And yes, I think I do."

"Well, I think you're not the only one that misses someone." Mushu said as he pointed to where Jasmine was.

Lonnie merely glanced over as she stayed on her bed. Jasmine was shown to be looking at her pin as she thought about Aladdin who was mysteriously gone, as far as she knew anyway.

"Still waiting?" Dalia asked as she came beside the princess.

"No. No, I... Came out to--" Jasmine explained before she saw that Dalia already knew what was going on. "...He promised."

"I'll be upstairs if you need me," Dalia replied. "Nasira should be there too."

"Good night, Dalia." Jasmine smiled softly.

Dalia soon started to go back inside.

 _'I wonder where Aladdin and Jay are? And Hadrian and Chatot?'_ Lonnie thought to herself.

Mushu soon went to sit on Lonnie's stomach. "How about I tell you a story?" he then offered.

"Is it about how The Great Stone Dragon trusted you to go after my mom when she went out to war with my dad against Shan Yu?" Lonnie rolled her eyes.

"No, it's--" Mushu was about to say. "Oh... You've heard that one?"

"You told me that story a million times when I was little and Mom and Dad say you exaggerated on every detail, especially with how their friend Cherry was crying like a baby and panicked when Shan Yu was right in front of her." Lonnie smirked.

"...How 'bout I tell ya about my old friend, Ping?" Mushu grinned bashfully.

"Oh, brother." Lonnie rolled her eyes again.

"I'm guessing your mom told you about how she used his name as her disguise during the war?" Mushu smiled sheepishly.

"A couple of times," Lonnie replied with a smirk as she lay on the bed with her legs in the air. "Now let me tell you about how I was scared of The VKs until I met them and got to know them when Mal was making a special batch of chocolate chip cookies."

"Erm... Okay..." Mushu grinned bashfully.

"Mm-hmm." Lonnie then nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jafar had led the boys elsewhere as they came in front of something which would become the Cave of Wonders. "The Cave of Wonders. When you enter, you will see more riches than you've ever dreamed of. Gold, diamonds, and the lamp," he then told Aladdin, Hadrian, and Jay as they stood beside the man. "Bring it to me and I will make you rich and free, but take no other treasure, no matter how sorely you are tempted and you will be tempted." he then warned.

"Because if we do, the entire cave will shake and some voice saying that we have touched the forbidden treasure and that we will never see the light of day?" Jay guessed.

"Exactly." Jafar said out of suspicion about how very accurate and correct that was.

"Sounds like, uh, something I've been through once back home." Jay replied innocently.

"Quite..." Jafar replied, still feeling a bit suspicious.

"Only one may enter here," The Cave of Wonders spoke as Aladdin and Abu approached it first. "One who's worth lies far within. A diamond in the rough."

"Remember... Take nothing but the lamp." Jafar reminded.

Aladdin nodded before walking on ahead as Jay, Chatot, and Hadrian soon followed after.

 _'As long as we stay on the path and make sure we become friends with Carpet and not touch anything at all while Aladdin gets the lamp, everything should be fine.'_ Jay thought to himself.

"It's one lamp, how hard could it be to find one lamp?" Chatot asked.

"Not as easy as you think," Jay replied. "My dad said it was a bit more complicated than it seemed since Aladdin took a while in here."

"Then he made friends with a rug." Hadrian scoffed.

"It's a carpet and you know it." Jay narrowed his eyes.

"Whatever." Hadrian smirked.

The Cave of Wonders soon closed behind them and it seemed to be dark and a bit scary.

* * *

"Gosh," Jay shuddered. "This almost reminds me of the Halloween me, Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Felicity spent trying to avoid The Headless Horseman."

"Doesn't look that impressive on the inside or the outside." Hadrian said.

"Let's just find the lamp and get out." Chatot said.

"Quite a chatty friend you got there." Aladdin said to Jay.

"Uh, yeah, Chatot's pretty special." Jay smiled bashfully.

Chatot then sat on Jay's shoulder, nuzzling up to him.

They soon carefully walked on the stone pillars as they wandered further into the Cave of Wonders to find the oil lamp which was much more than a lamp as Jay already knew.

"Abu, don't touch. Remember?" Aladdin reminded his monkey friend who reached out for a beautiful necklace.

Abu pouted before he climbed up on Aladdin's shoulder as they walked around, finding many treasures that looked too tempting to ignore, especially for Aladdin himself and Jay. As they walked further in, Aladdin, Jay, and Hadrian began to try their best to not take anything as Aladdin saw a beautiful necklace and was about to reach out and take a jewel, only for Abut to slap his hand as a reminder.

"Aladdin, no," Jay reminded. "It's very tempting, but we can't touch anything but the lamp."

"They just had to put treasures like this laying around." Aladdin groaned.

"It should be around in there somewhere." Jay said as they came into the treasure room to see gold coins everywhere with many other treasures.

"You mean like up there?" Hadrian asked as he pointed up to where the lamp was.

"Whoa... That is high." Chatot said.

"Okay, Chatot, go get it!" Jay smirked as he grabbed his Pokemon and soon threw him up in the air.

" **JAAAAAAY!** " Chatot cried out as he was suddenly thrown up before he flapped his wings.

"You can get it for us!" Jay replied. "You were born to fly!"

Chatot soon tried to fly up to get the lamp, though his wings got tired and he suddenly began to call.

Jay panicked and soon ran over and dove in to save his Pokemon and carried him before he fell. "Sorry about that, Chatot," he then said, relieved that he caught him. "I guess that was higher than you can fly since you were hatched not too long ago."

"Gee, ya think?" Chatot panted.

"Now what do we do?" Aladdin asked.

"Maybe climb up?" Hadrian suggested.

"I'm not too sure about that." Aladdin shrugged.

Abu soon climbed up on a golden bowl before falling back as the jewels tipped over due to being so heavy and soon Aladdin lost his balance with a yelp and then ended up landing on top of a carpet that caught him and saved him from his fall.

"I think we just got our answer." Jay smiled once they saw Carpet.

"What a stroke of luck." Hadrian said.

"Luck's got nuthin' to do with it." Jay smirked.

"Whoa, guys. This is a magic carpet," Aladdin said in amazement as he saw the magic carpet up close. "These really do exist."

The carpet held out its tassel as though to shake hands.

"Hello, carpet." Aladdin smiled bashfully as he shook the carpet's tassel before Jay and Hadrian did the same.

The carpet then held out its tassel in Abu's face which made the monkey drew back and chatter in annoyance. It was then shown to be stuck under a rock, so it couldn't fly out around the Cave of Wonders.

"Oh, you're stuck, buddy," Jay said as he decided to help move the rock. "Let's see what we can do about your situation here." he then grunted and strained slightly before he began to lift up the rock so that he could free the carpet with ease.

The magic carpet soon flew all around, looking grateful to be helped like that.

"Oh, hey!" Jay smiled as he felt happy to have helped. "Don't mention it."

Abu was soon seen trying to take the necklace again.

"Abu, keep your little monkey hands to yourself." Aladdin scolded his monkey.

Abu then put his hand away from the necklace, looking bashful and ashamed.

"I'll be right back, you guys." Aladdin said before starting to make his way to the lamp.

 _'I better keep an eye on Abu so he doesn't try to take anything.'_ Chatot thought to himself.

Hadrian decided to watch Aladdin.

"Chatot, can you keep an eye on Abu?" Jay asked his Pokemon. "We wanna make sure Abu doesn't try anything funny."

"Don't worry," Chatot promised as he saluted with his wing. "I'll watch him like a Braviary."

"I knew I could count on you." Jay smiled proudly.

As Aladdin climbed up higher and higher to the lamp his footing soon came loose slightly as a ruby fell to the ground. Abu covered his eyes, not wanting to see if Aladdin would fall. Luckily enough, Aladdin hadn't fallen and still went for the lamp and where Abu saw the ruby right in front of him as it had begun to spin in place.

"STOP!" Chatot squawked at Abu. "I don't care how amazing that thing is, but you can't take it!"

Abu chattered in defense to the Pokemon to explain himself.

"It's just gonna fall over and you wanna save it from breaking?" Chatot rolled his eyes. "A likely story!"

Unfortunately, as Aladdin picked up the lamp only to see nothing happened after picking it up, Abu caught the ruby and which was bad.

"Abu, why?!" Chatot squawked at the monkey.

"Wow... Some pets we got here..." Hadrian smirked. "If I had my own pet, I'd keep him tight on his leash."

"No time for gloating." Jay glared at him.

They soon heard some growling and roaring as the cave began to shake since Abu broke the very important rule of the Cave of Wonders.

"You have touched the forbidden treasure! Now, you will never again see the light of DAY!" The cave's voice boomed.

"I say we leave the monkey!" Hadrian glared. "This is all his fault anyway!"

"We are not leaving Abu!" Jay glared back.

The cave began to crumble as lava began to start flowing through.

"There's no way to get out of this alive!" Jay panicked.

"Luckily I'm flame-proof." Hadrian smirked.

"Oh, that's so good for YOU!" Jay rolled his eyes.

They soon began to slip and slide, trying to find safe ways out of the Cave of Wonders which seemed almost hopeless.

"Well, it's a good thing we have a magic carpet with us." Jay said.

"Oh, right." Hadrian nodded.

"Wherever it is..." Jay said as he looked around. "I wonder if it'll find us?"

"CARPET!" Aladdin soon cried out as he, Jay, and Hadrian kept on running while Chatot flew the best that he could.

Luckily, Carpet flew out and soon took them for a ride and Chatot decided to sit with them as he panted from the flying and the heat from the lava.

"ABU, JUMP!" Aladdin called out to his monkey friend.

Abu soon jumped from the pillar he was on top of and now all they had to do was find the way out of the cave and to meet Jafar, though Jay had a pretty good idea of what would happen next.

* * *

"Could you give me a hand?" Aladdin asked Jafar once they made it to the wall and were about to climb up, though they needed some extra help.

"First, the lamp." Jafar replied.

"No, no, first, your hand." Hadrian glared.

"We don't have much time," Jafar told the boys. "Give me the lamp."

Eventually, the lamp was brought over to the man and he soon took it and put it in his pocket as he stood with Iago.

"Your hand!" Aladdin yelped.

"And he'll betray us in 3, 2--" Jay began.

"Will you _stop_ that already?!" Hadrian complained at Jay. "Seriously, what is with that counting down?! Can't you just let things happen without doing that? It's _really_ annoying whenever you do that!"

"How about my foot?" Jafar asked before he stepped on Aladdin and Jay's hands.

"Augh! I should've known!" Jay cried out in dismay.

Chatot and Abu soon began to attack Jafar, trying to protect Jay and Aladdin. However, the two still began to slip and soon ended up on top of Hadrian and they fell off and screamed before Carpet flew in to go and save them. Unfortunately for them, the cave entrance had been sealed up. Jafar began to start coughing from the dust as he made his way over to his men. Iago soon flew around as Jafar coughed from the dust and the men came to see him.

"Dirty monkey and parrot wannabe!" Iago squawked as he flew around.

Jafar soon saw that the lamp was gone and he soon screamed out to his men in utter misfortune. " **NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** "

* * *

Meanwhile, it seemed that Jay, Hadrian, and Aladdin were dead as Carpet and Chatot flew around before finding the boys as they were just fine.

"Oh, Chatot," Jay smiled as he hugged his Pokemon. "It's so good to see you again."

"Yeah, well, you'll be even happier," Chatot smiled back. "Especially after Abu showed Aladdin what he took from Jafar.

"Oh, this outta be good." Hadrian smirked.

"Ooh, I got a good feeling about this too," Jay smirked back. "You got a Pokemon, Hadrian?"

"Nah, I never knew if that was the right job for me or not," Hadrian shrugged. "I wouldn't mind a Houndor though. Kinda reminds me of Cerberus from when I was a little kid before Persephone sold him to a school called Hogwarts."

"Thank you, Carpet." Aladdin said to the living carpet in relief for the rescue.

Abu soon chattered and brought out the lamp to show that they still had it while Jafar did not.

"Why you hairy little thief." Jay teased the monkey.

"Now all we need is a way out." Hadrian said.

"Hey, Carpet, do you know a way out of here?" Aladdin asked the magic carpet.

The carpet soon nodded before pointing to the lamp in Aladdin's hands.

"I think he wants you to use the lamp for a way out." Hadrian shrugged at Aladdin.

Aladdin soon took the lamp and blew the dust off of it before rubbing it and soon, the lamp began to shake a bit as blue smoke was coming.

"It's Jordan's dad!" Jay gasped.

"The Genie even has a kid in Auradon Prep..." Hadrian rolled his eyes. "My dad's team-up with your dad was more convincing."

Jay narrowed his eyes at Hadrian as this universe's genie was on its way out to meet Aladdin and his new friends.

" **OH, GREAT ONE WHO SUMMONS ME, TERRIBLE ONE WHO COMMANDS ME, I STAND BY MY OATH, LOYALTY TO WISHES THREE!** " The genie greeted in a loud, booming voice as he crossed his arms and looked down at the boys, seeming to be a bit scary compared to the genie that Jay had heard about.

"Impressive." Hadrian smirked.

"Of course this wouldn't scare him." Chatot muttered.

"You talkin' to _me_ , Birdbrain?" Hadrian glared at the Pokemon.

"Actually, no, I was talking _about_ you." Chatot smirked.

"Ahem!" The genie cleared his throat in his deep and scary voice. "I said... Oh... Great..." he then looked around before he soon came up to Aladdin, Jay, and Hadrian's faces. "Excuse me. Kids, where's your boss?" he then asked in a quieter voice a bit impatiently. "Help me out here, where's your boss? If I was gonna talk to myself, I coulda just stayed in the lamp. Hello! Um..."

Aladdin shuddered over trying to speaking shock on seeing the genie.

"Use your big boy voice." The genie then said to him.

"I'm... Talking... To a smoking blue giant?" Aladdin asked uneasily.

"Nope, this is a genie; a giant-sized genie." Jay told him.

"Your friend is right because you see, giants are not real." The genie said.

"Or so he thinks." Chatot whispered to Jay.

Jay shushed his Chatot while they talked to this genie.

"Where's your boss?" The genie soon asked them.

Um, our boss?" Aladdin replied.

"Look, kid, I've been doing this a long time, all right?" The genie defended. "There's always a guy, you know. He's cheated somebody or buried somebody or... I mean, you get my point. Where's that guy?"

"I know that guy," Aladdin then nodded. "He's outside."

"So... It's just... You guys and me down here?" The genie then asked as he looked all around with a telescope to see no one else.

"I'm afraid so." Jay shrugged bashfully.

"And a monkey," The genie then said once he saw Abu. "That's your personal business, but we gonna need to talk about that monkey later. Such a pretty little monkey."

Chatot then flew out to the genie.

"Huh... What an odd-looking bird." The genie then said as he took a look at Chatot.

"That's Chatot, he's a unique bird." Jay said.

"Anyway, you should know that our friend over here is the one the rubbed the lamp AKA your master." Hadrian told the Genie while pointing to Aladdin.

"So he rubbed the lamp?" The genie asked as he took a look at Aladdin.

"Uh-huh." Aladdin nodded as that was true.

"Okay... Hey, do you mind if I just stretch it out over here?" The genie replied before he soon stretched his body out. "Do you mind?"

"Uh, are you asking me?" Aladdin asked.

"You're my master." The genie replied.

" _I'm_ your master?" Aladdin asked in surprise as the genie soon did a downward dog. "No, no, no. You look like you should be my master."

"Right, but that's not quite how it works, though." The genie shook his head as he continued to stretch.

"How long have you been trapped in here?" Aladdin then asked.

"'Bout a thousand years." The genie replied without thinking.

"A thousand years?" Aladdin's eyes widened.

"A thousand years?" The genie imitated Aladdin as he morphed his head into his head before going back to normal. "Kid, is it me, or does, like, everything surprise you?" he then asked the street rat.

"Sorry, I guess he just doesn't understand like I do with the story--" Jay replied before his eyes widened and he explained himself. "I-I mean... The stories my dad used to tell me when I was a little kid, I mean... Like genies and magic... It was just a story." he then chuckled nervously.

"Smooth." Hadrian smirked.

"Shut it." Chatot muttered.

"Make me." Hadrian smirked.

"So, you really don't know who I am?" The genie asked Aladdin as he circled the young mortal. "Genie, wishes, lamp? None of that ringin' a bell?"

Aladdin just seemed to shrug.

"Wow. Well, th-th-that's a first." The genie then smirked as he shot Abu with his magic.

Suddenly, Abu had a pair of cymbals with a large drum on his back, looking like one of those clapping monkey toys.

"Is he gonna sing?" Jay asked.

"Gee, I dunno, what do _you_ think?" Hadrian rolled his eyes. "You're worse than that Atticus kid who faced my dad with Hercules and the Titans who tried to take over Mount Olympus."

"Well, Ali Baba he had them 40 thieves, Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales, But, master, you in luck 'cuz up your sleeves, You got a brand of magic never fails~" The genie soon began to sing which didn't sound very impressive so far.

"Boring." Hadrian said, unimpressed.

"I hate to say it, but he's right; this song needs a different tune." Chatot said.

"Something more... I dunno... Maybe upbeat?" Jay suggested. "A bigger and better groove?"

"Not enough, huh?" The genie asked as Aladdin just looked dumbfounded. "I'm kiddin'." he then shot out some more magic at Abu.

The monkey was then given his very own drumset and began to play the drums like a professional drum player.

"Here I go! Uh, ooh, woo!" The genie laughed as he got into the swing of his song before giving Carpet some maracas and then had Jay play the trumpet as he got ready. "Back up! Uh-oh! Watch out! Uh! You done wound me up! 'Bout to show you what I'm workin' with!"

Aladdin still looked confused while Chatot, Jay, and Hadrian would watch to see what would happen.

* * *

"Well, Ali Baba, he had them 40 thieves, Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales, But, master, you in luck 'cuz up your sleeves~," The genie soon began, sounding a bit different from the original genie's song and maybe even better than that version. "You got a brand of magic never fails~"

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about!" Hadrian smirked.

"Yep, so much better." Chatot nodded.

"Much better than the original." Jay smiled.

"I wouldn't tell this Jordan girl's dad that." Hadrian leaned over with a smirk.

"Heh. Yeah." Jay said bashfully.

"You got some power in your corner now, Heavy ammunition in your camp, You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how, All you gotta do is rub that lamp, And then I'll say~," The genie continued as he showed his tricks in front of Aladdin. "Mr--... Man, what's your name? Whatever, What will your pleasure be?~" he then said as he made a restaurant scene with several copies of himself sitting around and serving with him as a customer. "Let me take your order, Jot it down, You ain't never had a friend like me, Life is your restaurant, And I'm your maître d'!, Come, whisper to me whatever it is you want~"

"You ain't never had a friend like me!" The other genie copies added.

"This is getting good." Hadrian smirked.

"Yep, getting good, getting good." Chatot said.

"We pride ourselves on service, You the boss, the king, the shah, Say what you wish it's yours true dish, How about a little more baklava?~" The genie sang as many genie copies shows Aladdin food to eat before making clothes appear for Aladdin to wear. "Have some of column A, try all of column B, I'm in the mood to help you, dude, You ain't never had a friend like me~"

Soon, the boys really got into the dancing as Chatot even tried to join in by flying around.

"It's the big part, watch out!, It's the big part, oh!~" The genie suddenly rapped before he then pointed one way. "Can your friends do this?~"

Another genie was shown to be standing on his head with his legs in the air.

"Can your friends do that?~" The genie then sang, pointing to another.

The genie there then used his whisp as a lasso and then tied it around the boys and pulled them right over as he continued from there. "Can your friends pull this outta they little hat?, Can your friends go...?~" he then began to dance while beating around to his song.

"He's the genie of the lamp!" Jay chorused.

"He can sing, rap, dance, if you give a chance, oh!" Hadrian even joined in.

"Don't sit there buggy-eyed, I'm here to answer all midday prayers~" The genie sang as he and Aladdin sat down on a couch before three copies of him vocalized behind them before Carpet handed him a scroll-like contract as he handed it to his master. "You got me bona fied Certified, Got a genie for your charge d'affaires~"

Aladdin felt both amazed and disturbed by what the genie could do for him.

"I got a powerful urge to help you out, So whatcha wish? I really wanna know, You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt, All you gotta do is rub like so, Mr...~" The genie sang, though he paused.

Aladdin said his name in slight frustration.

"Yes, have a wish or two or three, Well I'm on the job, you big nabob, You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend~," The genie soon continued as the song was ending with fireworks and a huge group of all sorts of different animals around. "You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend, You ain't never (never), had a (had a), friend (friend), like (like) meeeeee, You ain't never had a friend like me!~"

* * *

The song soon ended as the genie then sat across from the boys, Abu, and Chatot.

"You can clap now." The genie then told his captive audience.

"That was amazing." Chatot smiled.

"Great singing." Hadrian smirked.

"You have great taste, my friends." The genie smirked back.

"So, what do they call you?" Hadrian asked.

"You can just call me 'Genie' or if you'd prefer 'G' for short," The genie replied. "I ain't picky."

"Um, okay, Genie, can you get us out of here?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, because we don't really wanna spend the rest of our lives in here." Chatot said.

"Maybe you can't, but I probably could whenever I'm with Dad for the weekend." Hadrian rolled his eyes boastfully.

"Sure, I can get you out of here, you just gotta do, well, you know." Genie replied.

"So... How does it work?" Aladdin asked.

"You're... Kidding, right? The whole song... Was th-the instructions!" Genie said to Aladdin as it was very obvious before he rolled his eyes and explained to him how his magic worked. "Obviously you can't dance and listen at the same time. So here's the basics: Step 1: Rub the lamp. Step 2: Say what you want. Step 3: There is no step three. See? It's that easy. You get three wishes. They must begin with rubbing the lamp and saying 'I wish'. Got it?"

"I think so." Aladdin shrugged.

"All right, I wish we were out of this cave." Jay then said, though Aladdin had the lamp.

"Seriously, Jay? You don't have the lamp, Aladdin does." Chatot told his trainer.

"So the only to wish us out is him." Hadrian said.

"Oh, is that how that works?" Jay asked. "I don't remember hearing about that... Guess that explains how my dad was able to make those other wishes before Aladdin wished him free in the end."

"Huh?" Aladdin asked as he didn't hear most of that.

"Oh, it's nothing really!" Jay grinned bashfully. "Anyway, Al, can I call you Al? How about that wish, huh?"

"Okay, Genie," Aladdin then said with a shrug as he faced his new magical friend. "I wish for you to get us out of this cave."

"Oh, yeah! He has made his first wish!" Genie beamed in excitement as he turned into a flight attendant before warping himself around Aladdin, Abu, Carpet, Chatot, Jay, and Hadrian. "Thank you for choosing carpets, camels, and caravans. Please don't forget to tip your genie on the way out. Hold yourself, kids!"

"Well, here we go." Hadrian smirked.

"Oh, yeah." Chatot nodded.

* * *

And suddenly, once they opened their eyes again, they were suddenly in the middle of the desert.

"Whoo! Whoa. Man, look at this world. It's so... Big!" Genie smiled as he explored the world around him.

"Must've been boring in the lamp, huh?" Hadrian asked.

"Brother, you have no idea!" Genie replied. "Inside the lamp, everything's like, brass! Brass! Brass! Brass! Like, ooh, is that some copper? Nope! Brass! Sorta the problem with the genie life. Phenomenal cosmic powers, but itty-bitty living space."

"So, is this magic?" Aladdin then asked, referring to the lamp. "Or are you magic?" he then asked.

"Eh, kind of a package deal." Genie shrugged before he suddenly magicked them into a tent with beach chairs and drinks so that he could relax like he was on vacation.

"Can you warn us when you do that?" Aladdin asked Genie.

"Ah, you'll get used to it." Genie told him.

"I'm sure we will." Jay said.

Abu looked a bit dizzy from all of the magic so far.

"Right. So, do I have to make all my wishes here?" Aladdin asked the genie. "I mean, if I take you back to Agrabah, won't people...?"

"No, no, no, no, no. I can look totally normal." Genie reassured as he soon poofed himself into a short and fat figure with a longer beard and purple turban on his head and red clothes with a green vest.

"Right. Totally normal." Aladdin blinked.

Genie then tried a new look back into his slender figure with blue and gold coloring.

"That's a good one, but you're still blue." Jay replied.

Genie soon used his magic and his skin was no longer blue, but a normal skin color.

"Do you need a top knot?" Hadrian asked.

"That's my little cherry on top." Genie told them.

Hadrian rolled his eyes.

"Okay, okay." Aladdin soon said.

Genie then sat down and magicked up some fruit as he bit into it while relaxing with them. "So... What are you gonna wish?" he then asked.

"I'd love to wish for a new spellbook so I can get off this insufferable desert." Hadrian complained.

"Oh, I-I haven't thought about that." Aladdin soon said to Genie.

"Mm... You really are not that guy," Genie replied as he ate the fruit. "Okay."

"What would you wish for?" Aladdin asked the genie.

"Yeah, what would you wish for?" Chatot asked Genie.

"Does he have to copy everything?" Aladdin asked.

"Well, he _is_ part parrot," Jay rolled his eyes. "Even though I taught him how to talk recently."

"No one's ever asked me that before," Genie said softly as that question meant a lot to him. "An easy one though. I wish to be free. To not have to say..." he then turned into a waiter. "Can I help you?" he then shrunk himself on a Chessboard as a tiny waiter. "What would you like? Welcome to the lamp. May I take your order, please?" he then asked before going back to normal as he sat back down. "Freedom. I wish to be... To be human."

"Why don't you just set yourself free?" Aladdin suggested.

"Because it doesn't work that way." Hadrian scoffed at him.

"For a genie to be free, his or her master must wish him or her free." Jay said.

"They're right." Genie confirmed. 

"I'll do it," Aladdin then said. "I've got three, right?"

"Actually, you have two left," Genie reminded him. "You used one to get out of the cave, remember? Especially since... Your brother?" he then said, looking at Jay before shrugging. "Whatever. Tried to do that himself."

"Did I? Or did you?" Aladdin smirked. "I thought I had to be rubbing the lamp?"

"Okay, little street boy," Genie replied. "Let's rewind the tape."

Suddenly, there was some rewinding going on to go back into the Cave of Wonders with the boys watching a video like they were in a movie theater.

"Ooh! The old monkey-with-the-lamp trick!" Genie smirked as he saw that Abu had rubbed the lamp instead as he looked out to the readers of the story. "Never seen that one before!" he then brought them back to the present day and sent a scolding look over at Abu. "Keep my eye on you!"

"Uh-oh." Abu chattered.

"At least now I can use my third wish to set you free." Aladdin said to Genie.

"Here's the thing about wishes," Genie sighed to himself. "The more you have, the more you want."

"That's not me." Aladdin frowned.

"Hmm... We'll see about that." Genie replied, a little doubtful.

"But there is something." Aladdin then said.

"Uh-oh. Seen that face before," Genie smirked before zipping over eagerly. "Who is she? Who's the girl?"

"She's a princess and I kinda have a girl too." Jay replied.

"Aww, aren't they all?" Genie cooed. "Treat your woman like a queen, I always say."

"No, we mean that she's an actual princess." Hadrian clarified.

"Well, you should know, I can't make anyone love anyone, so..." Genie then shrugged.

"No, no," Aladdin shook his head. "We had a connection."

"So can you make him into a prince?" Chatot asked the genie. "That way he can get to marry her?"

"There's a lot of gray area in 'make me a prince'," Genie advised as he suddenly poofed himself back into his chair. "I could just... make you a prince." he then said as he used his magic in the distance.

There was a prince far away from them who was suddenly there.

"Oh..." The boys then said in surprise.

"Right, you'd be snuggled up with that dude for the rest of your life." Genie nodded.

"Yo! You all seen my palace?!" The prince cried out from afar.

"Be specific with your words," Genie advised. "The deal is in the detail."

"Right, we don't want to deal with a prince." Hadrian said.

"Or an Artist Formerly Known as Prince." Jay added.

Hadrian glanced at him.

"I heard Flick's mom say that once." Jay shrugged in defense.

"Which I don't really understand because if she already likes you, why change?" Genie soon asked Aladdin.

"We told you she has to marry a prince." Aladdin reminded.

"I just wanna go home, man!" The faraway prince complained.

"Okay. I can do that," Genie replied. "An official wish this time, for those of us who are counting, which now, I am one."

"Genie... I wish--" Aladdin started, without the lamp.

"Lamp?" Genie reminded.

"Oh. Sorry. All right," Aladdin then said as he took the lamp. "Genie..."

"Don't hurt him, Genie." Genie smirked in response.

"I wish... To become... A prince." Aladdin soon said as he rubbed the lamp to make it official.

"Back up, boy; I need some room to work I'm about to fabulize you." Genie told Aladdin as he began to use his magic.

"Here we go." Jay said.

"Genie?" Aladdin spoke up nervously.

Genie soon began to grab the boys to fling them away suddenly.

"GENIE!" Aladdin then cried out.

* * *

And suddenly, they were in a different part of the desert and Genie was back to his normal blue self.

"A little head-spinning," Genie said to the boys. "Better though, right?"

"I think I'm... Getting used to it." Aladdin said, a bit dizzily.

"That you, Persephone?" Hadrian muttered weakly before he suddenly fell to the ground.

"I feel a little dizzy, but not as dizzy as before." Jay said.

"Okay, a prince, a prince..." Genie paused to himself as he took a look at Aladdin's current clothing. "Obviously, the ghetto-chic is not gonna work. I'm feeling a periwinkle."

"Wh-What's periwinkle?" Aladdin asked.

"It's a kitten who's friends with a blue dog." Hadrian smirked.

Jay narrowed his eyes at the blue-haired boy.

"No. Chartreuse," Genie then said, taking out a large pair of scissors as he now wore glasses with measuring tape wrapped around his shoulders. "The lines are all wrong." he then moved in on Aladdin to give him the ultimate prince makeover.

"What is this?!" Aladdin gasped as he wore a large hat with a golden fan and wore a purple and green regal outfit.

"The color clashes with your skin tone," Genie then suddenly shook his head. "The silhouette is confused."

"This is a big hat." Chatot commented.

"You're telling me." Aladdin agreed.

"No, that is not a big hat," Genie replied before he suddenly took out a golden fabric and went to wrap Aladdin up in it. "Come on, Genie, gotta beat the door down. Gotta go bold! Gotta... Gold!" And as he used his magic again, Aladdin was in yet another outfit, only it was nothing but gold fabric.

"Seriously?" Chatot asked. "That outfit is so not him."

"No!" Genie groaned as he didn't like the outfit either. "We've gone too far."

"Genie!" Aladdin complained.

"You slippin.' It's gotta be neutral for the desert," Genie groaned as he flipped through a notebook. "Ivory, beige, bone, Albion."

"It's a little heavy." Aladdin panted.

"You do look a little hot." Hadrian smirked.

Genie soon tried yet another outfit which was a bit more loose and was mostly white which looked more like a typical Arabian prince.

"Oh! And the crowd goes wild! Oho! The Genie!" Genie cheered for himself as he zipped all around and took off with a streak of flames behind him. "The Genie's on fire!"

Jay and Hadrian watched that and looked at each other.

"The Genie's on fire, folks." Another Genie said as a commentator with a megaphone.

"Somebody cool me down!" Genie beamed as he rushed right back in excitement. "Somebody put me out! I'm too much! So what do you think?" he then asked as he brought out a mirror for Aladdin to see himself.

"I like it." Aladdin approved.

"Oh, that really suits you." Chatot added.

"Oh, yeah." Hadrian smirked.

"Now for his transportation AKA his animal for him to ride on into Agrabah." Jay said.

"Yeah, but nothing too obvious, something spectacular." Chatot smiled as he flew up into the air.

"Too bad you can't grow in size," Jay smirked at his Pokemon. "Maybe your wings could help you fly better."

Chatot looked bashful in response.

"I guess you can't ride a chimp," Genie said as he took a look at Abu who walked backwards in the sand. "Don't you just love a moonwalking monkey? Uh-uh, hold it there, Abu."

Then suddenly, with the power of magic, Abu changed into a different animal which was a donkey.

"Donkey. Too small," Genie then said before turning Abu into a camel. "No. Too obvious. We need something robust," he then said and turned the monkey into an elephant and settled on that choice. "Relax, Abu. It's just for a minute."

"Great. We've transported into Dumbo." Hadrian smirked.

"This is the perfect choice." Jay said.

"And now for you two," Genie said to Jay and Hadrian. "Time to do your wardrobe changes now."

"All right, I guess that's cool," Jay shrugged. "Hit us with your best shot."

"As long as it isn't pink." Hadrian rolled his eyes.

Genie smirked and shot them with magic which made them both in pink versions of their current outfits and even Hadrian's hair was pink.

"...I'm going to kill you." Hadrian growled.

"Heheh... Couldn't resist..." Genie chuckled before he soon hit Jay and Hadrian, giving them new outfits.

Hadrian wore a royal black blazer with a darker blue undershirt with a gray skull on it with black pants and black fancy dress shoes. Jay also wore his hair in a ponytail to keep it intact due to how long it was and wore a dark blazer as well, though with a dark red shirt with a golden colored cobra crest on the front with darker red pants that were almost brown with the same shoes as Hadrian.

"I hope that's good enough for you guys," Genie said as he showed them how they looked in his mirror. "My magic seemed to pick up on your personalities decently though."

"Well, your magic got it right." Jay smiled.

"Oh, yeah." Hadrian smirked as started to flex make himself look cool and tough.

Jay rolled his eyes. Chatot was then given a vest and a fez to look dressed up too.

"I tried my best for your bird." Genie then said to Jay.

"It's cool," Jay smiled with a chuckle as he petted Chatot on the head. "He looks cute this way. So, uh, where are we from if we're going to be with Prince Aladdin so no one recognizes us?"

"Who...?" Genie paused as he made up a name as he went along. "Prince... Ali from Ababwa."

"Yeah, much better," Hadrian nodded. "But he'll need more than just us to be presented as a prince."

"Leave that to the entourage." Genie smirked.

"You got a big idea?" Jay asked.

"You bet!" Genie replied.

"This already sounds better than my dad's story." Jay said to Hadrian.

"Mm-hmm..." Hadrian rolled his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, the people in the marketplace around the palace were soon talking and walking on a regular day so far, but then, some distant thudding was soon heard as it caught everyone's attention, including the Sultan, Jafar, Nasira, and Jasmine.

"Clear the way! Clear the way! Clear the way! Clear the way!" A guard told the crowd of people as they start to make a pathway to the palace.

"Finally! The attention I deserve!" Hadrian smirked.

"This is for 'Prince Ali', remember?" Jay rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, you know what I mean." Hadrian shrugged as he waved at the crowd.

"Make way for Prince Ali!~" The people sang as the crowd came to see what was going on. "Say hey! It's Prince Ali~"

"Hey! Clear the way in the old Bazaar, Hey you!, Let us through!, It's a bright new star!, Oh, Come!~" Genie began to sing as he emerged from a group of women in yellow dresses. "Be the first on your block to meet his eye!, Make way!, Here he comes!, Ring bells! Bang the drums!, Are you gonna love this guy!, Prince Ali! Fabulous he!, Ali Ababwa~"

Aladdin smiled around the crowd to look like a real prince and to impress them, especially Jasmine.

"Genuflect, show some respect, Down on one knee!, Now, try your best to stay calm~," Genie continued to sing as he met the crowd up close. "Brush up your Friday salaam, The come and meet his spectacular coterie~"

"Prince Ali, mighty as he, Ali Ababwa, Strong as ten regular men definitely~" Jay sang as he Hadrian and Genie flexed their arms while dancing.

"He faced the hordes, A hundred bad guys with swords, Who sent those goons to their lords?~" Hadrian sang with a smirk.

"Why Prince Ali~" The chorus sang.

Jasmine glanced at Dalia who smiled and grooved to the music a bit. Mushu chuckled at that as he watched from inside Lonnie's dress pocket.

"Fellas?" Genie called.

"He's got 75 golden camels~" Jay sang with the guys.

"Purple peacocks, He's got 53~" Hadrian added as he sang with the women, eyeing them all eagerly.

"When it comes to exotic-type mammals, Has he got a zoo?, I'm telling you, it's a world-class menagerie~," Genie sang as he rode on a herd of ostriches who paraded into town. "Prince Ali! Handsome is he, Ali Ababwa~"

"That physique! How can I speak, Weak at the knee~" The women in a balcony sang before they had some company.

"Well, get on out in that square, Adjust your veil and prepare, To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Ali!~" Genie then sang in the disguise of a fellow harem girl before he was spotted and still seemed to have his beard and looked bashful once the other women looked at him. "Whoopsie!"

"He's got 95 white Persian monkeys~" The chorus sang as many white Persian monkeys came coming down the road.

"He's got some monkeys, A bunch of monkeys!~" Genie told the children.

"And to view them he charges no fee~" The chorus then sang as Aladdin tossed out several gold coins to the people.

"He's generous, so generous!~" The women beamed as they accepted the money.

"He's got 10,000 servants and flunkies, Proud to work for him!, They bow to his whim, love serving him, They're just lousy with loyalty to Ali!~" Genie sang with the chorus as they got closer to the palace. "Prince Ali!, Prince Aaaa~..." he then paused as the chorus held in the note as he spoke to the Sultan once he saw him up close. "We waitin' for you!"

"Aaaa~" The chorus continued to hold the note while Chatot tried to do the same.

"We're not going 'til you go!" Genie called out. "You can do it!"

The Sultan soon smiled as he lifted his hand to allow them to come by for a visit which seemed to frustrate Jafar and Nasira.

"There it is!" Genie beamed as he soon continued. "Prince Ali!, Amorous he!, Ali Ababwa~"

"Heard your princess was hot!" Hadrian added with a grin as Jay face-palmed him. "Where is she?"

"And that, good people, is why~" Genie then continued from there. "He got all cute and dropped by~"

"With 60 elephants, llamas galore~" The chorus sang.

"For real?" Genie asked.

"With bear and lions a brass band and more~" The chorus sang.

"What!" Jay called.

"With his 40 fakirs~" The chorus sang.

"Oh!" Hadrian added.

"His cooks, his bakers~"

"Oh!" Genie called out.

"His birds that warble on key~"

"Oh!, Make way For Prince Ali~" Genie, Jay, and Hadrian soon finished together as the song began to wrap up nicely.

The song then ended as confetti rained down with fireworks exploding everywhere. Everyone began to cheer for Aladdin as he, Genie, Jay, Hadrian, and Chatot soon went into the palace. Lonnie tried to hide her excitement once she recognized Jay as everyone stood quietly for a few moments.

* * *

"Where are they?" Aladdin whispered anxiously.

"Relax." Genie whispered back.

"What is taking so long?" Aladdin complained.

"Shh! Here's your chance." Hadrian whispered as the Sultan soon came in with Jasmine, Nasira, and Dalia.

Aladdin then held out the jeweled cane that had a tassel on at the end of it.

"What're you doing?" Genie rolled his eyes. "Put your arms down."

"I'm... I'm presenting it." Aladdin defended.

"Put your arms down!" Jay whispered firmly.

"It's a pleasure to welcome you to Agrabah, Prince Ali." The Sultan greeted as Aladdin dropped the cane, though the tassel fell off.

"How did you break that?" Genie scolded Aladdin.

"I don't know," Aladdin replied softly as he hid the tassel away by moving it with his foot. "It fell off."

"It's a pleasure to meet him probably." Hadrian whispered to Aladdin.

"Uh... It's just as much... A pleasure for me, Your Highness, Sir," Aladdin then spoke up, trying to sound confident and regal as he began to greet properly, though he did the wrong gesture. "You look very serene."

"That's a curtsy, not a bow," Genie mumbled to Aladdin. "Stand up."

Aladdin looked nervous and soon stood back up.

"I'm afraid I'm unfamiliar with... Ababwa." Jafar commented.

"Yes, perhaps you'd like to tell us about it," Nasira smirked. "Like for instance, which direction is it?"

"Well, it's North./It's South." Aladdin and Genie then said at the same time.

"WHAT?!" Iago squawked.

"Uh, we have a north and a south." Genie covered up.

"It's near if you were to go... It's... It's... Around there, you can find it, if you just look--" Jay added.

"Don't help me." Genie mumbled.

"The world is changing quickly, Jafar and Nasira." The Sultan said as he faced both Jafar and Nasira.

"Of course." Nasira nodded with Jafar.

"It seems as if there is a new country every day." The Sultan chuckled.

Aladdin soon laughed along as he touched Genie and Hadrian's backs.

"Don't touch me." Both Genie and Hadrian muttered sharply.

"Well. Yes! You are very wise." Aladdin beamed nervously.

"Um, tell him that we have gifts, please." Genie suggested quietly.

"Oh, right! We have things!" Aladdin quickly added. "Gifts! Did you organize this?" he then asked.

"Bi-baba!" Genie soon shouted and clapped his hands.

* * *

The doors soon opened up as some servants soon came in through the door with gifts for the royal family of Agrabah.

"Yes, here we are! Gifts," Aladdin told the family. "Coming right up. We have spices. Golden camels. And spoons, tiny spoons."

"How exotic." Lonnie smirked at the boys.

"Spoons." Dalia smiled.

"How do they make them that tiny?" Aladdin asked before going on. "We have jams."

"Jams?" Jafar asked.

"Jams?" Nasira added.

"Jams?" Iago parroted.

"Stop saying 'jams'." Hadrian complained.

"Yes, jams!" Aladdin called out. "Yam jams. Fig jams..."

"Yam jams!" Dalia beamed.

"And date jams," Jay then added. "Seedless. Delicious, e-exotic jams--"

"Move. Away. From the jams." Genie soon whispered to the boys.

"Please just stop." Hadrian added.

"Please." Chatot whispered before flying in the air.

"Jewels!" Aladdin soon continued as Nasira began to roll her eyes. "We have them. And, uh, that! Over there!" he then added as he pointed over at a covered up gift. "Hidden for... Suspense."

Genie let out an exhausted sigh at that while Jay and Hadrian rolled their eyes. The cover was soon taken off to reveal what the gift was which didn't seem that special.

"It's a... Wheel?" Jasmine asked.

"It's... very expensive!" Aladdin covered up.

"And what do you hope to buy with this... Expensive?" Jasmine then asked.

"You!" Aladdin then suddenly blurted out.

"Wrong answer." Jay whispered.

"So wrong." Chatot added.

"We don't know that yet." Hadrian whispered back.

Jay and Chatot glanced at him.

"No! No, no, no, no!" Aladdin panicked. "A moment with you. A moment... That's not--"

"Are you suggesting I am for sale?" Jasmine asked, feeling strongly unimpressed.

"Of course. Not!" Aladdin stammered and panicked while Jay and Hadrian just looked awkward. "No, of course not! No!"

"It's cold, and it's dark in that lamp, but I prefer it to this." Genie muttered to himself.

"Jasmine, I think we should get some fresh air." Nasira suggested to the princess.

"I agree, Nasira, let's get some bread." Jasmine agreed as she walked off with the older woman.

"Well, this is awkward." Lonnie said.

"You've got that right." Hadrian said.

"I better go with her." Lonnie said, suddenly leaving.

"Leaving so soon, cutie?" Hadrian asked her.

"Yes." Lonnie glared, slightly offended by that since she was already Jay's girlfriend.

"Let's get some bread for the jams." Dalia added as she decided to go with Jasmine and Nasira.

"No, no, that's not what I meant!" Aladdin panicked. "I... That's not what I meant."

"Well, that was embarrassing," Jay rolled his eyes at Aladdin. "You'll be lucky if she even talks to you again."

"You will get the chance to speak again," The Sultan said. "We hope you can join us tonight, Prince Ali when we celebrate our harvest." 

"He would be honored." Jay spoke for Aladdin.

"Of course, Your... Serene Self," Aladdin agreed. "We will join you."

Chatot hid his face in his wings from Aladdin's behavior.

"That boy feels like a potential target," Nasira said to herself as she hid away and took a long, firm look at Jay from afar as she seemed to have a book in her hands that had a red apple on it with a golden D crest in the center of the apple. "I'll have to discover his weakness in order to get rid of him and maybe even his friend too. I can tell that they can't be trusted."

"This is going to be interesting." Chatot said.

"Oh, yes, yes, it is." Hadrian replied.

* * *

Later that night, there were fireworks. The boys were getting themselves ready, though Aladdin was very nervous.

"Lookin' good." Chatot smiled at Jay.

"Thanks, Chatot," Jay smiled back. "I can tell this is going to be important night, like when Mal and Ben met Jasmine and Aladdin away from school that time."

"Someone had better tell Aladdin there's no reason to be nervous." Hadrian said as he noticed Aladdin's nervousness.

"Well, after what happened in the throne room, I'd be nervous too." Chatot said.

"You guys decent?" Genie asked.

"Yeah, we're fine," Jay replied. "You wanna talk to Aladdin?"

"Sure," Genie nodded. "When you've been on Earth as long as I have, you pick up on a few things. You guys look great though. Are you his brothers or something?" he then asked.

"It's a long and complicated story," Jay grinned bashfully. "I won't bore you with the details."

"Yeah, we don't wanna bore you." Chatot said.

"With what? The truth that we're from a different timeline?" Hadrian asked Jay and Chatot.

" **HADRIAN!** " Jay and Chatot complained.

"I thought there was somethin' different 'bout y'all." Genie said to the boys and Pokemon, not looking that surprised.

"And where we don't exactly know how to get back home because I don't know what spell to use to take us home." Hadrian said.

"And we don't even know how we and Lonnie got here." Chatot said, referring to himself and Jay and Lonnie.

"I'm not sure myself, but it sounds like someone's up to something," Genie said to Jay, Chatot, and Hadrian. "I'm not sure how to help you, but hopefully you can go back to... I'm sorry, where'd you say you came from?"

"I actually live in Sicily with Persephone," Hadrian replied. "My old man says she's my mom, but I don't believe him and on weekends, I usually visit him on The Isle of the Lost."

"Currently, Chatot and Lonnie and me live in The Kingdom of Auradon," Jay added. "We were celebrating our friends Mal and Ben's engagement and we suddenly ended up here when our friend Felicity came to visit in time for the wedding."

"That's messed up," Genie rolled his eyes. "I'll have to see what I can do to help you guys, but right now, I think we should help out Aladdin."

"Agreed." Chatot nodded.

"Yeah, tonight is important for him to try and get a chance to talk to Jasmine again." Jay said.

"I know a thing or two about the ladies," Genie smirked. "Just leave it to me."

"Boy, I think I've told that to Carlos." Jay rolled his eyes at himself.

"Maybe, but _I_ have two girlfriends." Hadrian bragged.

* * *

And so, after getting freshened up, it was time to see Jasmine again.

"You are not out of the game yet," Genie advised Aladdin. "Just do whatever you normally do at a party."

"I've never been to a party." Aladdin replied.

"What?" Genie asked out of surprise.

"What?" Aladdin asked back.

"What?" Chatot parroted.

"Stop it." Hadrian muttered.

"Oh, you gonna need to go back to the room then," Genie scoffed at Aladdin. "You're not messin' up my night."

Jafar watched Aladdin from afar like he knew something about him and went to talk to him. "Prince Ali. May I have a word? Privately?" he then asked. "This doesn't concern your servant and brothers."

"We're not his brothers." Jay and Hadrian said before walking away together as Chatot flew onto Jay's shoulder.

"Be over there, minding my business." Genie smiled innocently as he walked off with the teenage boys.

Aladdin soon cleared his throat as he and Jafar were about to talk.

"I know who you are." Jafar told Aladdin.

This caused Aladdin to go wide-eyed. "You do?" he then asked out of fear. 

"Yes. You're a man of great ambition, like myself." Jafar soon said which was a relief.

"I, uh, I don't believe we've been properly introduced." Aladdin said nervously.

"Jafar. Vizier to the Sultan," Jafar introduced himself. "I could be a valuable ally to help you get what you want."

"I, uh, I will think on that," Aladdin replied, trying to back out. "I don't wanna keep the Princess waiting."

"Perhaps I'm not making myself clear," Jafar glared as he held his snake staff close. "This offer will not be on the table for long, you see. Prince Ali--" he then began.

"Excuse me," Genie said as he came beside Aladdin before anything else could happen. "Prince Ali, your presence is requested along with your little friends."

Aladdin looked relieved and he soon walked away with Genie.

"So I guess that's the guy?" Genie soon asked Aladdin.

"Mm-hmm," Aladdin nodded. "That's the guy."

Jay began to help himself to some apples with Chatot. "So I think after the wedding, I'm gonna take some time off with Gil," he then said to his Pokemon. "You cool with a little gap year away from Auradon Prep?"

"As long as I'm invited." Chatot replied.

Jay chuckled before he was about to bite into one apple.

"You're a very interesting young man," Nasira smirked at Jay. "I guess you're very far from home."

"Yes, ma'am, very, very far away from home." Jay said.

"Yep, very far, very far." Chatot parroted.

"Perhaps you'd like to tell me more about this home of yours," Nasira smirked. "Especially about that new friend of the princess's who you seem to know well."

Jay blushed a little before chuckling sheepishly.

"Hey, guys, I need to see you for a minute," Genie said as he came in front of Jay and Chatot. "Prince Ali says it's urgent."

"Well! Gotta go!" Jay smiled nervously at Nasira. "It was nice meeting you, but it's time to go."

Nasira narrowed her eyes as Chatot and Jay suddenly left with Genie.

"Whew! That lady sure gives me the shivers." Chatot said as he literally shivered.

"Yeah, I don't know why, but she doesn't seem like the one we should trust." Jay said.

"I don't think you guys should see her anymore." Genie suggested.

"Pretty solid advice." Jay nodded.

Hadrian looked bored of the party as he sighed to himself. "Why couldn't I have summoned Fay and Chelsea with me? This party sucks." he then groaned.

"Man, you talk about those two girls a lot." Jay smirked.

"You must really like them." Chatot added.

"You could say that." Hadrian said.

"I'm curious to find out more..." Jay said.

"Very well," Hadrian smirked. "Well, you should know that Fay is the daughter of Clotho and the niece of Lachesis and Atropos."

Jay paused to think about who those three were until it hit him. "The Fates," he then said. "I think Felicity's mom wrote a book about them once with how her friend Atticus acquired his god-like strength after they helped Hercules."

"Well, yeah, she's right," Hadrian rolled his eyes. "Don't know what makes those kids Cherry and Atticus so special anyway... My dad thinks they're a couple of annoyances, but yeah... I've known Fay for a long time ever since we used to play in the sandbox together. Also, my dad's good friends with Chernabog who's thinking of getting together with Maleficent since they remember what fun they had at The House of Mouse during that one time Harry's dad, Uma's mother, Carlos's mom, and your dad took over and made it The House of Villains. Chelsea's pretty cool, but mostly annoying, especially with her wings."

"Well, no one's perfect." Chatot said.

"He's right." Jay said.

"Yeah, no one's perfect, except for me." Hadrian retorted.

"Oh, brother." Chatot rolled his eyes.

* * *

Everyone else was seen enjoying themselves at the party as they were mingling and dancing.

"Okay, there she is," Genie said once he saw Jasmine talking with Dalia and Nasira. "This is your chance."

"You know what?" Aladdin replied nervously. "There are a lot of people. I don't think I can do this."

"You'll be fine," Genie reassured before he saw Dalia. "This one's gonna be easy. Ooh! Look at her handmaid. She's gonna get some punch. Feelin' a little thirsty myself." he then smirked, looking like he wanted to go to Dalia.

"No. No, no, no, no. You can't leave me," Aladdin panicked. "They'll see right through me."

"Man, he's worse than Carlos before he got together with Jane." Jay said to himself as he made sure Chatot wouldn't fly off too far.

"I think someone should give him a push." Hadrian suggested to Genie, Jay, and Chatot.

"Agreed." Chatot nodded.

"All you have to do is walk over there." Genie suggested to Aladdin.

"And speak," Aladdin reminded. "I also have to speak."

"Just relax, will ya?" Jay asked Aladdin. "This is a big night and you won't mess up if you speak from your heart and your mind!"

"That kid is right," Genie agreed. "I live in a lamp, but this is a party. Do not mess this up for me. Okay? I'd like to party. Go get her!" he then said before he dashed off to go and see if he could talk to Dalia.

"Try to have some fun, Jasmine," Nasira cooed to the princess. "It's what your mother would want."

"I know, Nasira," Jasmine said softly. "It'd just be nice to meet someone who didn't just like me because I'm a princess. Someone to like me for who I am inside like you or Dalia."

"I understand," Nasira smiled. "Why don't I get you a snack?"

"Okay." Jasmine smiled back.

"That's a good girl." Nasira replied before she walked away just as Aladdin came to go and talk to Jasmine.

And where, as he was just about to talk to her, Prince Anders came over to the princess. Hadrian picked at some food before glancing over and rolled his eyes once he saw Prince Anders there.

"Princess Jasmine!" Prince Anders greeted.

"You!" Jasmine smiled nervously. "You're... Still here."

Aladdin sulked at the sight of Prince Anders and soon went to sit on the side of the water fountain. Hadrian smirked as he conjured up a blue fireball in his hand and soon went to throw it at Prince Anders.

"Don't you even think about it." Jay whispered to Hadrian.

"Oh, come on; that prince looks like he deserves to have a fireball thrown at him." Hadrian whispered back.

"Don't do it!" Jay told Hadrian.

"Oops." Hadrian smirked as he soon sent the fireball flying from his hand.

"Hadrian!" Jay panicked and looked scared.

Luckily for Jay, before the fireball went to Prince Anders, Chatot dropped a bucket of water on it while panting.

"I saw it comin'," Chatot panted. "That's one heavy bucket though."

"Dang it." Hadrian groaned.

"That was way too close to comfort..." Jay sighed.

Genie was soon seen coming over to the fountain.

"Poor guy," Jay sighed as he glanced over at Aladdin. "He really reminds me of Carlos right about now."

"What you doing?" Genie asked Aladdin as he came to sit with him.

"Hmm...?" Aladdin blinked.

"What are you doing?" Genie repeated himself.

"I'm just making sure the water's... A good temperature." Aladdin smiled nervously.

"Why are you not over there?" Genie asked as he pointed back towards Jasmine as Lonnie came to see the girl to talk to her and get her away from Prince Anders.

"How am I supposed to compete with that?" Aladdin complained about Prince Anders. "Look at him. He's so princely."

"You have got to be more confident about what you have to offer." Genie advised.

"What do I have to offer?" Aladdin sighed with a shrug. "Knowledge of how to steal food? How to jump between buildings? Now, Prince Ali, he has jewels."

"Stop, stop, stop," Genie stopped him firmly. "I made you look like a prince on the outside. I didn't change anything on the inside. Prince Ali got you to the door, but Aladdin has to open it." he then advised.

The Sultan smiled as he lifted up a glass and looked over at Aladdin.

"Oh. See, the sultan does like me." Aladdin then said bashfully as he smiled back and lifted up his own glass.

"Okay, well, maybe he'll let you be his wife." Genie rolled his eyes.

Genie soon lifted his drink to the Sultan next.

"Look at that, another prince more interested in Baba." Jasmine told Lonnie and Dalia.

"I don't know, I think this one might be different." Dalia said, referring to Aladdin.

"Same here." Lonnie said.

"He comes with friends, one of which is incredibly attractive, please make it work." Dalia said to Jasmine.

"Hm~..." Lonnie smirked playfully towards Dalia. "Well, this is interesting."

"Tell me about it." Mushu said from inside her pocket.

"And what about Prince Ali?" Jasmine soon asked.

"Oh, look at him, he's trying so hard," Lonnie teased. "Reminds me of someone back in school."

"And that's the problem." Jasmine remarked.

"Showtime." Genie said to Aladdin.

"No, I'm waiting for the right moment." Aladdin replied nervously.

"No, no waiting, we're done waiting." Genie told him.

"No, I'm in charge, okay? I say when it's the right moment." Aladdin replied to Genie.

"Okay, I think he needs a little push." Hadrian whispered to Genie.

"He asked for it." Genie whispered back as he made magic appear in his fingertips and he suddenly made Aladdin get away from them and over to Jasmine, Dalia, and Lonnie.

Aladdin saw that and began to panic as Genie smirked with Hadrian.

"He's here," Dalia whispered to Jasmine. "Say something," she then suddenly laughed once Aladdin was right in front of them. "Act natural. Hahahahaha~... Hi!"

"I'm sorry... For the... The jams," Aladdin nervously said to Jasmine. "And the jewels, a-and t-the... And the buying you. That wasn't me. I-It was me. I don't, I-it was me. I don't have a twin or anything, but, uh, I... um... You're--"

"Dance? I'd love to." Jasmine then said, interrupting him and decided to take him over to the dancefloor.

Lonnie soon came beside Jay suddenly. "Did you push him?" she then asked her boyfriend.

"Nah, Genie did that," Jay chuckled. "I missed you."

"It's true and I'm happy someone did something before the night was over." Chatot said.

"Same here." Mushu said as he showed himself to Jay and Chatot.

Chatot looked like he wanted to eat Mushu.

"Whoa! Hey! Out of my face, Birdbrain!" Mushu cried out. "I ain't a worm!"

"Hmm... You looked like one from over here." Chatot smirked.

"Why, you..." Mushu glared at the Pokemon.

"I had a little stowaway." Lonnie said to Jay.

Aladdin soon looked at Genie as the mystical being gave him a thumb's up before Aladdin mouthed "Dance?" to him.

"Just dance." Genie whispered.

Aladdin went to go away with Jasmine. Genie soon began to dance on his own which interested Dalia as she came over toward him.

* * *

"Still think you can dance like you did during The Jewel-Bilee?" Jay asked Lonnie.

"I'd love to try with you," Lonnie smiled as she scooped Mushu up and out of her pocket. "Though I think you better stay out of this. I think my dancing might knock you out of my pocket or make you sick. Arabella told me how her cousin Melody danced with Sebastian tied to her dress and he ended up in the birthday cake.

"Where do I go though?" Mushu shrugged.

"I better take him back to the room." Lonnie said to Jay before she suddenly took off.

"I'll take him off your hands." Chatot told Lonnie as he flew over to her.

"Thanks, Chatot, that would be helpful." Lonnie smiled.

"Don't leave me alone with that thing!" Mushu warned. "I could barbecue you if I wanted to!"

Chatot rolled his eyes as he soon took Mushu and flew away with him.

"Alone at last." Jay playfully told Lonnie.

"Yes, so it seems," Lonnie smirked. "Let's dance."

Lonnie and Jay soon joined Jasmine and Aladdin as they were going to be doing a unique dance. Hadrian crossed his arms as he stood alone beside the buffet table. Aladdin soon waved his arms at first before suddenly running behind Jasmine. Jay and Lonnie shared a glance before Jay decided to do the same thing as Aladdin so it wouldn't look awkward. However, Jasmine and the other girls began the dance to go how it was supposed to while Aladdin and Jay danced with them with everyone else watching them. Chatot, Mushu, and Hadrian began to wonder what Jay and Aladdin were doing until they saw Genie using his magic to help Aladdin dance.

 _'That actually doesn't surprise me.'_ Hadrian thought to himself.

Jay glanced over as Aladdin was being moved like a puppet, but tried to do just go with it. Luckily, the crowd and Jasmine approved of Aladdin's dancing this way a lot better since it was going how it was meant to.

"You find out what we're doing here yet?" Lonnie asked Jay while they danced together.

"I'm afraid I haven't," Jay replied. "It's really mysterious. I wish I was a detective."

"I can't help but feel like the answer is staring at us in the face." Lonnie while they danced together.

"Yeah, but where?" Jay asked.

"I dunno." Lonnie sighed.

"Refreshments?" Nasira offered them, showing a plate of something.

"...What is this?" Lonnie asked.

"It's Kunafah, it's very good and sweet," Nasira grinned innocently. "You'll love it."

"Oh, thanks." Jay smiled as he and Lonnie each took one.

Mushu and Chatot who sensed something evil about Nasira soon came over to Lonnie and Jay's sides. Nasira glanced over and kept going.

"Mm... It's really sweet..." Lonnie smiled. "It's like something out of Tiana and Naveen's place."

"Maybe we should ask them and Nasira to bake for the school dining room." Jay chuckled.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Lonnie rolled her eyes playfully.

"Guys, there's something off about that lady." Mushu whispered to Lonnie and Jay.

"Whatya mean?" Lonnie asked.

"I dunno, I just don't trust her." Mushu replied.

"There does seem to be something... Wrong about her..." Chatot added.

They soon saw Jasmine leaving the party as the crowd clapped and cheered for Aladdin after seeing his dance moves.

"That was still pretty cool." Jay said.

"It sure was." Lonnie nodded.

"Something very strange about them," Jafar commented as he came beside a guard. "Keep a close eye on Prince Ali and his friend."

* * *

Later, Aladdin, Jay, and Genie were in a temporary room for the night, though Jay looked a bit exhausted and was yawning already.

"Walked out. Maybe I went a tad far with the backflip, but that dance may be the best thing you ever do in your life." Genie said as he looked in the mirror in his normal self as he smiled at Aladdin.

"I was pretty good, but nothing seems to impress her." Aladdin replied.

"Yeah, it's crazy not gems or jams or jewels." Hadrian said as Genie lifted up a weight with his left hand.

"If I can't impress her, I wonder who can?" Genie said as he kept lifting the weight with his left hand as he looked at Aladdin.

Jay nodded, a bit sleepily.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Aladdin asked.

"Genie wants you to try to be yourself." Jay explained with a yawn.

"But she has to marry a prince," Aladdin reminded. "...Are you seriously going to fall asleep right now?"

"I feel pretty close enough to," Jay replied. "I never get this tired back home."

Aladdin shrugged before he remembered his own goal. "If I just had a few more minutes with her, I know I could..." he then began to think out loud until he thought of something else. "You need to get me over there."

"Is that an official wish?" Genie smirked.

"No. It's a favor... For a friend." Aladdin explained.

"Ooh, yeah... See, genies don't really have friends." Genie replied.

"But you said you never had a friend like me." Aladdin told Genie.

"Sorry, but that's wrong." Hadrian told Aladdin.

"Uh, he sang a whole song about it?" Aladdin reminded Hadrian.

"The blue head is right," Genie replied as he put a turban on his head. "I said YOU never had a friend like ME."

"Being a genie can't be all bad, right?" Jay asked as he got comfortable on the bed.

"Heh... Try it sometime, why don't ya?" Genie replied as he soon flexed his arms in the mirror. "When you're a genie, somebody always wants somethin' from you. I-It's awkward."

"You're right. You're right," Aladdin had to admit before smirking at his new friend. "Besides, it would've involved distracting a certain handmaiden--"

"Ooh! Ha! See what you're doin'," Genie smirked back as he suddenly moved over in front of him. "You hooked me. See you there?"

"Coming, Jay?" Aladdin asked before looking over to see that the teenage boy was already fast asleep. "Man, I guess he overdid it tonight or something."

"Then I guess he wouldn't want to see his girlfriend." Hadrian smirked.

"And in 3, 2, 1." Chatot counted down before cued his trainer.

Jay was still sound asleep.

"...Okay, maybe not." Chatot then said.

"Dang," Hadrian shrugged. "He's really out of it. I'll go see his girlfriend though." he then smirked.

Aladdin and Genie rolled their eyes before they soon left the room.

* * *

Genie soon knocked on the door before Dalia soon came to get it. "Good evening." he then greeted the woman at the door.

"How did you get past the guards?" Dalia asked suspiciously.

"Oh, uh, I snuck past." Genie replied.

"All 48 of them?" Dalia smirked. "Even the ones that eat fire? Impressive."

"I eat fire all the time, lady." Hadrian smirked back as he soon came beside Genie.

"He exagerates." Chatot smiled nervously before whispering to Hadrian. "People don't eat fire."

"What will it take for you to shut up?" Hadrian asked Chatot in annoyance. "And I've seen people eat fire. You ever hear of a place called Las Vegas?"

"Yes, well, that's what people say about me." Genie smiled before chuckling.

"She's not laughing." Chatot whispered to Genie.

"Oh, th-that didn't come out the right way," Genie nervously said to Dalia as she just stood there. "No one says that. I-I don't know why I said that."

"I dunno why either." Chatot muttered.

Hadrian then grabbed Chatot's beak to make him shut up as the Pokemon got on his nerves.

"They're beautiful. She will hate them," Dalia said to Genie about the flowers. "Tell Prince Ali, the way to her heart is through her mind."

"Actually, these are from me... To you." Genie explained bashfully.

Dalia looked wide-eyed. "Could you excuse me one moment?" she then asked as she shut the doors on the boys.

"Wait, just--" Genie panicked, feeling dejected as he complained to himself. "'That's what people say about me'. Come on, Genie!"

Hadrian rolled his eyes as he stood with Chatot.

Dalia soon did a victory dance behind the doors as she looked so happy right now while Jasmine looked very happy for her. Nasira and Lonnie didn't seem to be around.

Dalia soon said as she opened the doors again. "My favorites. I accept. Please continue." she soon said, sounding a bit relaxed this time.

"I was noticing how... Pleasant the evening is," Genie soon continued at the best he could. "At the party, I noticed... You noticing how... Pleasant I am. Right. How's this going?" he then asked, feeling awkward.

"It's clumsy, but in a charming sort of way." Dalia replied, though she didn't sound angry or annoyed.

"Uh, a stroll," Genie soon spoke again, trying his best to ask her to come out with him. "Would you like to take an evening stroll?"

"Just the two of us?" Dalia asked softly. "On purpose?"

"Yes," Genie nodded. "As people."

"Just one more second." Dalia said before she shut the doors on them again.

"Is this gonna be a regular thing with her?" Chatot muffled a bit.

"Okay. Why would I say 'as people'? The kid is contagious." Genie grumbled to himself.

* * *

Eventually, the doors came back open again as Dalia came out, ready to leave outside the palace for a little while. "I've never done this before. How does it work? Do you like sheep cheese?" she then asked as she took his arm and they were suddenly walking away from Hadrian and Chatot. Dalia and Genie soon went on out together, leaving Chatot and Hadrian alone by the doors before they saw Jasmine.

"Well, this is interesting." Chatot muffled.

"Hello, Princess Jasmine; where is Lonnie?" Hadrian asked.

"She fell asleep," Jasmine replied as she went to look around for Aladdin, knowing that he had to be hiding away from her. "I guess she had a lot of excitement tonight."

"Lonnie's asleep too..." Hadrian said to himself. "This can't be a coincidence."

"Maybe it's just jetlag?" Chatot shrugged. "From going on a brand new adventure so quickly away from Auradon?"

"I don't think so..." Hadrian narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Hmm... Well, they both did eat something that Nasira gave them," Chatot said. "I just wish I could remember what it was."

Hadrian and Chatot both stopped to think as they knew something mysterious was going on.

"Come in." Jasmine soon said as she heard some knocking.

"Actually, I'm already in." Aladdin smiled innocently as he stepped out before getting startled.

Rajah growled as he came towards Aladdin since he was an intruder.

"Don't move." Jasmine advised.

"...I just came back... Because you left so--" Aladdin tried to explain nervously.

"How did you get there?" Jasmine asked him.

"...Magic carpet?" Aladdin said bashfully.

"He's not as smooth as the original Aladdin." Hadrian smirked at Chatot.

"Like you could be better?" Chatot smirked back.

"Ooh, watch me," Hadrian retorted. "Once I find a way to get us out of here, I'll show you and Jay and Lonnie about how cool I can really be, especially since Hades is my dad."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Chatot muttered.

The Pokemon and the young god/fairy soon walked out of the room to give Aladdin and Jasmine some privacy to find out what was probably going on with Jay and Lonnie who were both asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

"Please, Lonnie, wake up," Mushu frowned at the sleeping girl. "Mulan's gonna kill me if you get worse than sick! Why won't you talk to me?!"

"Actually, I'm glad you are here." Jasmine said to Aladdin.

"You are?" Aladdin asked, surprised.

"I've been trying to find Ababwa, but it doesn't seem to be on any of my maps," Jasmine replied as she explained. "Care to show me?"

"...I'd love to." Aladdin said nervously.

Rajah growled towards Aladdin.

"Oh, Rajah, let's not eat the Prince today," Jasmine smirked playfully. "He needs his legs for dancing."

"Did I go too far with the backflip?" Aladdin asked bashfully.

"A little..." Jasmine nodded. "Ababwa?" she then reminded.

"Yes..." Aladdin nodded before whispering to himself. "Genie, I need to find Ababwah."

* * *

Meanwhile, Dalia and Genie were enjoying their stroll together.

"The other brother, the short one," Dalia said to Genie as they got to know each other better. "Not the one who gifted me a goat."

* * *

"She has lots of maps," Aladdin then muttered to himself before he took the map and looked through it to find the impossible. "Ababwa, of course. Ababwa."

Jasmine gave him a bit of a long, impatient look.

* * *

"Yak napkins are not easy to find." Dalia continued to Genie as he hid his hand behind his back and used his magic in secret to help Aladdin.

* * *

A tiny Genie soon appeared on the map and began to make an imaginary country appear on the map before making three lands called "Adventure Land", "Fantasy Land", and "Tomorrow Land" like from Disneyland. Aladdin shook his head as that was not what he wanted and that was just frustrating.

"Have you lost your country?" Jasmine smirked as she grabbed the map as he took a long time to look for the country.

"My country?" Aladdin replied before he pointed to a spot on the map to show her. "No. No. There it is."

"I don't think so," Jasmine rolled her eyes before she went to look at the map herself. "I've been--" she then looked down with wide eyes.

"There it is!" Aladdin smiled as there was an imaginary country on the map which would be Ababwa.

"...How did I not see that?" Jasmine asked in surprise.

"Who needs maps anyway?" Aladdin shrugged nonchalantly. "They're old and useless and have no practical value."

"Maps are how I see the world." Jasmine retorted firmly.

"I thought a princess could go anywhere?" Aladdin defended.

"Not this princess." Jasmine replied.

"Uh, well, uh, would you...?" Aladdin soon tried to ask her something as he backed up a bit and accidentally knocked over some fruit and a bowl. "Would you wanna...? Sorry. Sorry."

Rajah soon growled as he was right in Aladdin's face which made him even more nervous. However, surprisingly, the tiger licked him in the face.

"Thanks... For that..." Aladdin said wearily before he got back on track to asking Jasmine out. "I-I was saying... You should see these places. I mean, there's a whole world outside of books and maps. Do you want to?"

"How?" Jasmine frowned as that felt impossible. "The door's guarded."

"Who said anything about a door?" Aladdin shrugged as he led her out to the balcony.

"What are you doing?" Jasmine asked, concerned.

"Sometimes Princess... Sometimes, you just have to take a risk." Aladdin told her as he made it to the edge and he soon fell backwards to throw himself off of the building.

Jasmine panicked, but she soon saw that Aladdin was simply floating. "...What just happened?" she then asked.

"What?" Aladdin asked innocently.

"Is this...?" Jasmine asked as she took a closer look.

"A magic carpet," Aladdin told her as he floated on Carpet calmly. "Do you trust me?"

Jasmine looked back at him as that sounded familiar. "What did you say?" she then asked.

"Do you trust me?" Aladdin repeated himself.

"...Yes." Jasmine then said before taking his hand and she soon went with him to go on an unforgettable magic carpet ride.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._ **

Hadrian sat with Chatot as he brought out his backpack and dumped out a book before flipping through it.

"Is this really the time to read?" Chatot asked.

"I just wanna make sure Jay and Lonnie are okay," Hadrian replied. "I feel like something magical is going on behind our backs, aside from the obvious of Jafar betraying Jasmine and her father to get the genie's lamp."

"Well, since this is Jafar we're talking about, the answer is yes." Chatot said.

"The answer must be in this book." Hadrian said.

"Anything useful?" Chatot asked.

"Honestly, I'm not sure where to look right now," Hadrian replied as he flipped through the pages of his books. "I doubt it's a sleeping curse. One of the Alternate Earths's Evil Queen, Evie's mother, put a sleeping curse on Snow White and Prince Charming once where when true love's kiss works, one of them goes to sleep with the other one awake, so they would never be awake at the same time to protect their children."

"Maybe spells relating to sleep?" Chatot suggested. "Maybe you can visit their dreams?"

"The only people I know who visit dreams are Morpheus and Princess Luna," Hadrian replied. "I don't know how to contact Morpheus and Princess Luna retired 20 years ago if I remember my Equestrian history correctly."

"Dang it," Chatot sighed. "Too bad I didn't get a good look at the dessert they ate." 

"You probably wouldn't know the name of it anyway." Hadrian smirked.

"And why not?" Chatot glared.

"Well, have you met Aladdin and Jasmine outside of Auradon?" Hadrian replied.

Chatot didn't say anything and folded his wings firmly.

"There should be a Dream Visitation spell in here somewhere," Hadrian said as he looked through his book. "Just to make sure they aren't under a sleeping curse."

"So with that spell, you can visit people in their dreams?" Chatot asked.

"That's right." Hadrian said as he kept looking through his book.

"I thought only Felicity's mom could do that." Chatot commented.

Hadrian soon found the spell and held onto his necklace as his eyes glowed.

"Uh... You okay?" Chatot asked, a bit wide-eyed.

Hadrian soon recited the spell in the Greek language and he was gone as his whole body glowed and he went away suddenly.

* * *

When Hadrian came into the Dream Realm, he decided to go look at Jay and Lonnie's dreams and saw that they were both dreaming of each other and riding on Drampa's back while singing their own version of A Whole New World. "I guess they're just asleep... Nothing out of the ordinary here..." Hadrian then shrugged as he then decided to leave as he and Chatot had nothing to worry about.

However, when he left, Nasira appeared to be visiting Jay and Lonnie's dreams as well with a smirk on her face. "Oh, yes, they are just sleeping, but this shall be different from a night of ordinary sleep," she then smirked. "Time to have a little fun." The evil woman then began to some magic work in the dreams.

* * *

_Drampa soon landed in Lonnie's home of Northern Wei and Jay helped his girlfriend down from the Pokemon. Lonnie nuzzled with Drampa and then went to take Jay over to the house to see her parents._

_"I'm a little nervous to meet your parents, Lonnie." Jay said to his girlfriend._

_"Just let me handle it," Lonnie smiled. "Plus I'm sure they'll love you once they get to know you better."_

_"You're right." Jay sighed with a smile._

_Lonnie smiled back before going to talk to her parents. Jay smiled as he decided to wait for Lonnie to come back._

"Poor, poor little boy... I see you're nervous about meeting your girlfriend's parents... Well, it's going to get even more interesting..." Nasira's voice mocked.

_Jay looked around before shrugging as he thought he heard something before Mulan and Shang came out and glared at him._

_"Villain Kid Villain Kid! Villain Kid!" Mulan and Shang glared at Jay with beady red eyes._

_"Huh? What?!" Jay panicked._

_"Lonnie, we forbid you to see this boy!" Mulan told her daughter._

_"What? But Mom! Dad! I love him!" Lonnie told them._

_"I'm afraid he doesn't belong with us," Shang told Lonnie. "He's the son of Jafar."_

_"But I'm not like my dad..." Jay said softly. "I'm not like him at all!"_

_Mulan and Shang began to take Lonnie away from Jay._

_"Lonnie, no!" Jay cried out as he tried to go after her, but was being held back by Yao, Chein Po, and Ling who acted like protective uncles and bodyguards. "LONNIE!"_

Jay grunted in his new bed as he tossed and turned a little.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Lonnie's dream, they appeared to be having a picnic together back on the school grounds of Auradon and they smiled at each other._

_"Oh, Jay, this picnic is just lovely." Lonnie smiled._

_"I just knew you'd love it." Jay smiled back._

_"I'm also glad you'll never end up like your dad." Lonnie replied._

_"My dad's just a cowardly old snake." Jay rolled his eyes._

Nasira soon stepped in and sprinkled in some magic towards Jay during the picnic. Jay's eyes widened before he seemed to grin and chuckled darkly.

_"Jay? What's so funny?" Lonnie asked._

_"Oh, Lonnie, my dear, you really are so dumb!" Jay smirked. "Don't you know that once a villain is always a villain?"_

_"What? No, that's not true." Lonnie shook her head._

_"Oh, really? Then what do you think of this?" Jay smirked as he used his new strength against the ground to cause an earthquake._

_Lonnie gasped and panicked. "No! Jay! Stop!" she then cried out._

Lonnie was shown to be tossing and turning in her bed as well.

Nasira chuckled to herself before she went away before anyone could see her. "So, those are your weaknesses," she then said. "You both love each other so much and yet you're worried that the past will ruin you... How very interesting, mysterious children."

* * *

Meanwhile, Jasmine and Aladdin enjoyed their night flight together as they saw people celebrating downtown and having a good time together which was very nice for both of them to see.

"Of all the places you've shown me, this is by far, the most beautiful." Jasmine smiled at Aladdin as they watched the party from above.

"Sometimes you just have to see them from a different perspective." Aladdin smiled back.

"It's them, they make it beautiful," Jasmine smiled back as she referred to the citizens celebrating. "And they deserve and leader. Who knows I don't know why I think it could be me?"

"Because it should be you." Aladdin insisted.

"You think so?" Jasmine asked softly.

"Does it matter, what I think?" Aladdin replied as he brushed some of her hair to over behind her ear.

Jasmine looked touched and emotional, also feeling familiar before she looked down and smiled innocently. "Oh, look at that adorable monkey down there. Is that Abu?" she then asked.

"No, no, it couldn't be Abu," Aladdin shook his head before he realized what she said. "He's--"

"So, how many names do you have, Prince _Aladdin_?" Jasmine soon asked firmly.

"No, no, I--" Aladdin stammered.

"So, who's Prince Ali?" Jasmine demanded.

" _I_ am... Prince Ali." Aladdin told her softly.

"But how would you know the city so well?" Jasmine asked him curiously.

"I came to Agrabah early because to know a people you have to see them for yourself," Aladdin told her. "But you already know that when we first met, you were disguised in your own city. You saw us arrive with dancers an elephant and a magic carpet. How can a street thief as all that?"

"But how could I not recognize you or Jay or Hadrian and what about Chatot?" Jasmine asked.

"People don't see the real you when you're royalty." Aladdin defended.

Jasmine looked bashful before she sighed softly. "I'm sorry. I'm embarrassed," she then said to him. "I mean, you've seen more of Agrabah in days than I have in an entire lifetime."

Aladdin softly looked at her as she looked down and a little sad. "We should... Probably head back." he then suggested.

"Already?" Aladdin asked softly.

Soon, Carpet flew them back over to the palace for the night and Aladdin let Jasmine climb off and down onto the balcony.

"Until tomorrow, Princess," Aladdin said softly before he soon decided to give her a kiss and she decided to take it, kissing him back until she was done. "Good night." he then said.

"Good night." Jasmine replied before she soon walked off to go and get some sleep with Lonnie after a wonderful night out.

* * *

"Come on, wake up." Mushu whispered as he tried to get Lonnie to wake up.

"Yes!" Aladdin smiled as he fell backwards and landed on car0et as it began to fly around.

Lonnie rolled over in her sleep on top of Mushu. Mushu muffled and wiggled his feet and tail once he was stuck.

"Fascinating..." Iago's voice said as he saw Aladdin flying arond.

Aladdin soon came back over to his, Jay, Hadrian, Chatot, and Genie's guest room as he was overly happy.

"Ooh! I like that face," Genie smirked as he drank a martini. "Good date?"

"The best, but it was better than the best,"Aladdin replied. "She figured out I was Aladdin. You said that wouldn't happen."

"Wow... I mean, genie magic is really just a façade," Genie explained. "At some point, the real character's always gonna shine through, but that's a good thing, right? Now, she knows." he then smiled.

"Well..." Aladdin paused thoughtfully.

"Well, what?" Genie asked him.

"He told me he was only pretending to be a thief to see the city, but he's actually a prince." Jasmine soon told Dalia.

"I convinced her I was really a prince." Aladdin told Genie.

"And you believed him?" Delia asked Jasmine.

"And she believed you?" Genie asked Aladdin.

"I think so." Jasmine replied to Delia.

"Eventually, you are going to have to tell her the truth." Genie advised Aladdin.

"Eventually, I will tell her," Aladdin promised as he smirked and sat back on Carpet comfortably. "Anyway, I sort of am a prince now."

"Oh. So you're gonna drink from that cup." Genie remarked.

"You don't think maybe you want to believe him because you have to marry a prince but you can't marry a thief?" Dalia asked Jasmine.

"No. I believe him," Jasmine replied. "I do."

* * *

The next morning, Iago was seen flying as he squawked.

"I'll tell her when the time is right, I will." Aladdin told Abu who was back to being a monkey.

A couple of guards were shown to be in front of Aladdin and Abu then.

"Morning?" Aladdin greeted with a shrug.

"Morning." A familiar guard from right behind Aladdin greeted.

"Not again," Aladdin then groaned before he was suddenly tied to a chair and was dangling over a window sill as the guards tied him up. "Please, please, I... Gentlemen. I-I think there's been some sort of confusion. I don't think you know who I am." he then said to them.

"Oh, no, no," Jafar clarified as he took out a book. "I know who you are. Aladdin."

"Aladdin? Aladdin," Aladdin acted like he didn't know that name. "I don't know who that is. I-I'm Prince Ali--"

"Street rat." Iago squawked as he flew over to Aladdin.

"O-Of Ababwa." Aladdin then continued before Abu escaped to go get some help.

"A prince from a kingdom that doesn't exist who now possesses a magic carpet from the Cave of Wonders," Jafar said as he was by a book with a page showing a picture of the cave of wonders. "Seems to me the only way that's possible--"

"Where's the monkey?" Iago squawked at Aladdin.

"Is if you found a certain treasure," Jafar said before facing Aladdin. "My treasure."

Abu soon got Carpet and tried to wake up Jay, though it felt hopeless and he soon moved the boy as best as he could onto Carpet so that they could go and save Aladdin.

"This clearly, is some sort of misunderstanding," Aladdin said to Jafar. "I'm Prince Ali."

"If I throw you off of that balcony, and you are who you say you are, you will die a watery death," Jafar bribed as he poked Aladdin's chest with the end of his snake staff. "If you survive, it can only be because of the lamp. In which case, I will have my answer. For the last time... Where. Is. The. Lamp?" he then asked, punctuating for emphasis.

"Listen to me," Aladdin replied. "I don't know who you think I am."

Jafar narrowed his eyes before pushing Aladdin off of the balcony as he said, "Goodbye, Aladdin."

"Noooooo!" Aladdin suddenly screamed as he soon fell from the palace and soon went splashing into the water as Abu and Carpet floated over, not too far away from the water.

The splashing water seemed to end up on Jay's face before he blinked rapidly and finally woke up. "Huh? What? What?" he then mumbled. "What's going on?" he then sat on his knees as he rubbed his eyes.

"Oh, nothing much, except Aladdin needs our help!" Chatot told him as he flew over.

"Where's Hadrian?" Jay asked.

"Back at the palace, checking on some things," Chatot replied as he flew and landed in front of Jay. "We tried to wake you up last night to even go and see Lonnie when Aladdin went to see Princess Jasmine, but you wouldn't budge."

"I must've partied too hard last night," Jay said as he rubbed his head. "I have a bit of a headache, but I'm ready to help if I can."

"Sounds great," Chatot nodded. "Aladdin's about to drown."

"I'm not a strong swimmer, but we have to get Genie to help him out too," Jay said as he looked ready to jump in the water. "I remember this from the old story."

"So then, why not rub the lamp and wish for Genie to save him?" Chatot asked. "I mean it would help with the situation he's in."

"Where's the lamp right now?" Jay then asked.

Abu chattered as he showed it to him.

"Oh, thanks, Abu," Jay smiled. "Man, I wish I had a pet monkey sometimes."

"Hm... I'll try not to get jealous of that." Chatot smirked.

Jay soon rubbed the lamp to wake up the genie so that he could have his own wish.

Genie soon came out of the lamp as he stretched out his arms and he soon looked to see Jay had the lamp which meant he rubbed the lamp this time.

"Genie, quick; I wish for you to save Aladdin from certain death." Jay told the genie.

"What's that kid up to now?" Genie rolled his eyes before looking in the water. "Ohh! Dang... I see."

"Hurry!" Jay panicked.

"All right, hang tight, I'll be right back." Genie told him as he began to use his magic to save Aladdin's life.

The chair had been destroyed on the way down into the water as Aladdin wiggled and struggled to get himself free. Jay bit his nails a bit as he sat on Carpet with Abu, waiting and hoping that Genie would be able to help Aladdin, but it was clear that he would. Genie soon jumped out of the water with Aladdin in his arms and soon teleported them both back into the palace along with Carpet, Abu, Jay, and Chatot.

"Whew!" Chatot sighed. "That was close."

"Good thing I used that wish to save him." Jay said.

"Is he still conscious though?" Chatot asked.

"He just needs some air." Genie reassured.

Aladdin still seemed to be knocked out since he just got back from drowning.

"Aladdin, please wake up." Jay bit his lip worriedly.

Thankfully, Aladdin soon came to and was now coughing up water.

"Probably coulda done that the other direction though," Genie commented to himself before asking, "How you doin'?"

"Thanks, Genie." Aladdin said softly.

"You should thank Jay; after all, he made the wish to save you from your certain death." Genie told Aladdin.

"It's true." Chatot said.

"Hey, I'm a nice guy," Jay replied. "Most of the time."

"Should we ask Carlos?" Chatot teased.

"Hey, the guy's like a little brother to me," Jay defended. "I was only messing with him."

"I thought you said no favors?" Aladdin asked Genie. "I thought you said no friends?"

"Right, uh... It actually cost you a wish," Genie replied. "Jay's wish anyway."

"Whatever it cost and whoever made the wish... You saved my life...." Aladdin replied while panting.

"Right now we should go and show that you haven't left." Chatot told Aladdin.

"Yeah, Jafar will lie about anything." Jay said.

"Thanks..." Aladdin panted. "Help me sit up a little?"

"Sure." Jay chuckled as she grabbed Aladdin by the arm and pulled him up with no straining of course.

"That's not gonna be easy," Genie warned them. "The Sultan trusts him completely. He has everybody fooled."

"That's right... Dad's old snake staff..." Jay whispered to himself as he remembered how it went with the original Aladdin. "Darn that stupid thing."

"Maybe if we smash that thing, it'll show to everyone that he's been controlling the Sultan with it?" Chatot suggested.

"That just might work." Genie said.

Chatot and Jay hid smirks at each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jafar was on his way to see the Sultan until he ran into Nasira to discuss something.

"Ah, there you are," Jafar said to Nasira. "Did your special plan work last night?"

"Yes, and I should've predicted this," Nasira replied. "The children are very fond of each other, so they're each other's weaknesses. If we take one down, the other will follow, and we can go in for the kill after you do what you must do with the Sultan and the princess."

"Indeed." Jafara nodded.

"I'm just surprised you didn't find the lamp with either that 'Prince' or with one of his 'servants'." Nasira smirked with air quotes around the two important words in her sentence. 

"I'm working on it," Jafar narrowed his eyes. "Don't be such a thorn in my side."

"I can't help it," Nasira smirked. "That's what sisters do."

"Just do your job and I'll do mine," Jafar rolled his eyes. "Go brush the princess's hair or something."

"I'd be delighted to," Nasira grinned as she walked off to occupy Jasmine for a moment. "Just don't screw it up this time."

"Oh, do not worry, I won't." Jafar glared.

"Won't screw up. Won't screw up." Iago parroted.

"The grown-ups are talking." Nasira mocked the parrot.

Iago looked offended by that as Nasira chuckled and walked off to do what she had to do.

"Nasira, where were you?" Jasmine asked once she saw the older woman. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Jasmine," Nasira smiled sweetly as she took out a hairbrush. "I just stepped out for some air."

"Fresh air is good." Jasmine said.

* * *

"Come on, Lonnie; wake up, wake up, wake up." Mushu whispered as he tried to get Lonnie to wake up.

Drampa soon came out of his PokeBall, stretching and yawning.

"Hey, Draco, whatever your name is, help me wake up Lonnie!" Mushu panicked.

Drampa looked concerned that Lonnie was still asleep and soon went away before coming back with a large bucket of water and soon dumped it on the girl's head.

Lonnie coughed and sputtered from the water before gasping as she looked around. "Hey! What's with the flash flood?" she then complained.

"Oh, thank goodness! You're finally awake." Mushu smiled as he hugged her.

"Yeah, I'm awake, but was the water really necessary?" Lonnie asked.

Drampa grinned bashfully.

"What'd I miss?" Lonnie asked as she rubbed her left eye.

"A whole bunch of crazy stuff!" Mushu panicked. "Especially Jay coming over last night!"

"Jay was here last night?" Lonnie asked.

"...Okay, it wasn't Jay, but that Prince Ali guy went on a magic carpet ride with the princess." Mushu then said.

"So I missed out on when they went out of the palace?" Lonnie asked.

"We tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't move or anything." Mushu said before looking over and dashing away suddenly.

"Well, look who's awake," Nasira smiled innocently. "Would you like your hair done too? I bet you would look so beautiful."

"Oh..." Lonnie replied bashfully. "That would be nice, but Princess Jasmine can go on ahead of me if she wants. She's the princess after all."

"Yes, that's true, but it seems she has company." Nasira said as Aladdin was seen informing Jasmine about what had happened.

"Hm?" Lonnie blinked as she looked over.

Mushu peeked out from beside Lonnie on the bed while Drampa hid away from the scene. Nasira soon sat on the bed and began to brush Lonnie's hair, acting sweet and innocent.

"Oh, you remind me of my Aunts Ting-Ting, Mei, and Su." Lonnie smiled peacefully.

Nasira smiled back before she grinned darkly which only Mushu and Drampa saw.

* * *

Aladdin soon left Jasmine alone as the princess began to look unhappy, though Nasira looked angered that Aladdin told the princess what happened, but she tried to keep it to herself.

"There's something about her that just isn't right." Mushu whispered to Drampa.

"I know what you mean." Drampa whispered back.

"I overheard Prince Ali talking to his advisor about returning with an army to conquer Agrabah." Jafar soon said to the Sultan as they walked off together.

"What?" The Sultan replied.

"Now it appears he's fled in the night." Jafar continued before they saw the princess.

"Jasmine." The Sultan said once he saw her, which surprised Jafar and Iago.

"You heard him say this, Jafar?" Jasmine asked sharply. "And you saw him leave?"

"Uh-oh." Iago muttered nervously.

"Yes. With my own ears and my own eyes," Jafar replied. "I also believe he took those servants of his with him. So, what's the problem now, Princess?" he then asked.

"This is the problem, Jafar; if what you say is true, why are Prince Ali and his friends still here?" Jasmine then demanded firmly as she stood beside Dalia in defense as Aladdin walked into the room with Genie, Hadrian, Jay, and Chatot.

"Your Majesty." The boys greeted.

"Prince Ali and his friends..." Jafar said with wide eyes as he tried to keep calm. "This is a surprise."

"Your Highness, your advisor's not who he says he is." Jay stated.

"Oh. I'm not who I say I am?" Jafar retorted.

"Baba, he tried to kill Prince Ali." Jasmine defended.

"Jafar, can you explain this to me?" The Sultan asked sharply.

"Yes. My Sultan... You know my loyalty belongs to you." Jafar replied as he brought out his snake staff to trick the older man.

Jay and Hadrian looked at each other before Hadrian nodded at Jay as he thought that the other boy should have the honor. Jay soon nodded back at Hadrian and dashed off in the background when no one was looking, using his acrobatic skills that matched the original Aladdin's and his stealthiness skills from living on the Isle of the Lost into good use.

"Your loyalty. Your loyalty," The Sultan soon began to say, under the influence of the snake staff. "Yes. Prince Ali, you invited yourself into our city. And we welcomed you as our guest, but I believe your intentions are... Deceitful. You are a grave danger to Agrabah, and you shall be dealt with as such."

"Baba, what are you saying?" Jasmine asked her father.

"Enough, Jasmine! Jafar told me of Prince Ali's ambition." The Sultan said.

Jasmine began to look upset and Dalia looked sad for her. Lonnie soon stepped out with Nasira.

"Yoink!" Jay smirked as he grabbed the snake staff.

"Give me that back, you little brat!" Jafar glared.

Jay ignored him and soon smashed the snake staff down in the middle of the floor and smashed it into several pieces. The Sultan soon blinked as he was no longer under Jafar's spell and soon looked confused over what was going on right now.

"Your Highness, Jafar has been controlling you with his staff," Jay said as he showed the staff. "Prince Ali had a feeling this staff was more than it seemed and he was right."

"You have to believe us, Your Majesty." Aladdin added hopefully.

"The staff... He's here for my throne..." The Sultan said before calling out. "Hakim! Jafar, you were my most trusted advisor!"

A guard soon came over to take care of Jafar.

"Hakim! Put him in the dungeon!" The Sultan then commanded.

"Oh, dear, what a shame," Nasira tutted and shook her head as she stood beside Lonnie. "It's sad what most people will do just for power and fame."

"Oh, like how your dessert made Lonnie and Jay so tired that it took some water to wake them both up?" Mushu guessed as he Drampa and Chatot glared at Nasira while Hadrian had a book on certain magic food.

"Who said that?" Nasira narrowed her eyes.

"Mushu!" Lonnie gulped, worried that that would expose Mushu, but he didn't seem to care.

"Lonnie, what is the meaning of this?" The Sultan asked his guest/daughter's new friend. "You have something to say?"

"Uh... Well... Actually..." Lonnie said bashfully. "...My pet did."

"Yep and Nasira isn't exactly someone you should trust," Mushu said. "Because if she were someone you would trust, why would she give Lonnie and Jay a dessert that puts them to sleep?"

"They just had a long night last night with their dessert that came with a special powdered sugar," Nasira replied. "This dragon, though impressively is able to speak, has no idea what he's talking about."

"Powdered sugar, huh?" Hadrian asked. "You mean that powdered sugar that came from a special tin that you glazed your desserts for Jay and Lonnie with?"

"Of course... Only the best for weary travelers." Nasira defended.

"Does it look like this?" Hadrian grinned as he took out the tin that said "powder" on it before opening the top to show a sparkling powder inside. "Funny, according to the magic book I own, this powdered sugar looks more like 'sleeping powder'!"

This caused everyone to gasp.

"Where did you get that? I had it well hidden." Nasira glared at Hadrian.

"I have my ways," Hadrian replied. "You're working with Jafar to try to get rid of Jay and Lonnie while he talks Al--... Prince Ali. One thing I can't figure out though is why you would do something like that."

Nasira growled.

"Hakim, take her too." The Sultan soon decided.

"Nasira, you were one of my best friends here," Jasmine frowned. "You've known Mother before I was born and always told me stories about her whenever I felt bad. I can't believe you'd betray me and my new friends like this."

"You better have a good explanation." Lonnie told Nasira.

"Yeah, start talking while you still have time before being sent to the dungeon." Mushu added.

"Oh, very well..." Nasira narrowed her eyes. "I know when I'm bested."

"You just don't know when to be quiet." Jafar scoffed.

"Silence!" Nasira hissed at him. "They're talking to me now, not you."

Hadrian rolled her eyes at how immature that looked so far.

"Princess Jasmine, I just wanted to help and protect you," Nasira said innocently. "That child you are friends with is just an invader who is trying to team up with that boy to get the throne for herself."

"LIES!" Lonnie glared as she looked like she wanted to attack Nasira. "No more lies!"

"Unless you're just trying to get rid of Jay and this girl here for no good reason and you're just working for Jafar because you have similar motives." Hadrian added sharply.

"Maybe yes, maybe no," Nasira replied smugly. "I'll take myself to the dungeon though. I know when my match has been met."

"We're far from done, sister." Jafar smirked.

" _Sister_?!" Everyone gasped.

"You have an aunt?" Lonnie whispered urgently to her boyfriend.

"I do?!" Jay replied in the same way.

Hakim glared as he soon took both Jafar and Nasira away while Jay was just in complete shock, though the siblings didn't fight as they were sent away in the dungeon.

"...You didn't know you had an aunt?" Hadrian asked Jay.

"I remember having a cousin Jade who wrestled crocodiles on her birthday party before I met Mal, but I don't remember anything about an Aunt Nasira, but now I know why her name felt familiar." Jay explained with a shrug.

"Yep, makes sense." Chatot nodded.

Jafar and Nasira were seen being placed in a cell.

"You should think about how quickly the sands of power shift in a storm, Hakim." Jafar told one of the guards.

"I am loyal to my sultan," Hakim retorted. "As you should have been. The law is the law."

Jafar and Nasira simply watched him as he began to walk away from their cell.

The other guards soon followed Hakim out as they left the evil siblings all by themselves.

* * *

"I must thank you for that memory manipulation spell," Nasira said to Jafar. "Princess Jasmine still believes I was with the family all this time, even back when The Sultana was still alive."

"You're welcome, my dear sister, but I'm sorry that it didn't work out for you of getting rid of those meddling children who are interfering with our plans." Jafar replied.

"I could always try again, the others are also trying outside of Agrabah," Nasira smirked as she had a familiar-looking book with the Disney logo on it. "Even if Circe failed in France and Madame Bernadette wasn't in on the act with Minerva and Calliope. There's always a chance in The Land of Oz since even those people have their own descendants who must be destroyed where we all had failed so far. There seems to be success in the alternate world of The Mistress of Evil: Maleficent though."

Iago soon flew over which gave the two a bit of hope. The two of them soon saw that Iago had the key to their cell door.

"Perfect." Nasira smirked.

Jafar soon picked up the book and looked through it. "What did you say those kids' names were?" he then asked.

"Jay, Hadrian, and Lonnie." Nasira informed.

Jafar decided to look through the book and looked surprised at the page that had Jay on it. "...This kid thinks he's my son?" he then asked.

"Yes, these kids are really interesting with what they'll have you believe," Nasira rolled her eyes. "Also apparently this Hadrian kid is the son of Hades and Maleficent and Lonnie is the daughter of Fa Mulan and Li Shang from China. These kids have to be destroyed before they disrupt the universe."

"We'll stop them along with this so-called Prince Ali, I promise you, my sister." Jafar promised as they came to see Iago.


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile, in another room, the Sultan sat with Jasmine and Dalia while Aladdin, Lonnie, Jay, Hadrian, and Genie stood in the room so that they could talk.

"Prince Ali, I must apologize." The Sultan soon said to Aladdin.

"Well, Your Highness, there's something I'd like to explain." Aladdin replied.

"Your honor and integrity will never again be questioned here in Agrabah." The Sultan told Aladdin.

"I--" Aladdin started.

"A more noble and sincere young man has never graced the chamber of this palace." The Sultan replied.

Jasmine smiled at Aladdin on that.

"Well, uh..." Aladdin stammered.

"Wow." Genie whispered.

"I would be honored to call you my son." The Sultan continued.

Genie, Jay, Hadrian, and Chatot looked impressed and surprised for Aladdin as Lonnie's eyes widened and she gave a small smile towards Jay.

"If that... Were something anyone wanted." The Sultan then said softly.

* * *

Later, the boys decided to talk this over.

"So you got the girl," Genie smiled proudly at Aladdin. "I mean, trust me, I had my doubts after your whole jam debacle, but you pulled yourself back together a little bit."

"I did, didn't I? I think I finally got the hang of being a prince." Aladdin said.

"Oh, well that's not exactly what I meant." Genie said.

"Not at all." Jay said.

"But Genie was right," Aladdin defended. "People see what they wanna see. Aladdin is gone. I'm Prince Ali now."

"Aladdin!" Jay's eyes widened.

"Wow," Genie responded. "Got it all figured out now, huh, kid?"

"And you know, I was thinking about my last wish, and I just... I can't do this without you," Aladdin then said to Genie. "I know I told you I'd use it to set you free, but you heard the sultan. I can't let everything that we've worked for fall apart."

"So... You just never tell her the truth?" Hadrian asked Aladdin. "You're gonna keep living the lie? Even I think that's a little skeevy."

"It's not a lie," Aladdin replied. "People can change."

"Heh, oh, they can change, all right." Genie scoffed as he glanced towards Abu and Carpet.

"I'll keep his promise, Genie." Hadrian glared as he shows he had the lamp in his hands.

"That's a bad thing?" Aladdin asked. "Everything's better now. No one got hurt. You'd rather me be back on the streets stealing to survive? I... Thought you guys would be happy for me, but all you cared about was that I use my last wish to set Genie free."

Jay, Chatot, and Hadrian firmly frowned as they didn't like how Aladdin was acting right now.

"Wow. Kid, I don't care nuthin' about that wish," Genie said to Aladdin. "This is about you. What's happening to you. You'd rather lie to somebody you love than give all of this up."

"Besides, Jasmine didn't want marry a prince; she wanted to marry for love, but with the law it didn't make it easy for her." Jay said.

"Yep, that's right, that's right." Chatot nodded.

"You don't get it, guys," Aladdin groaned. "People like me don't get anything except by pretending."

"I think, maybe, you don't get it," Genie glared slightly. "The more you gain by pretending, the less you're actually gonna have. 10,000 years, I have never once, ever... Called a master a friend. I broke the rules for you. I saved your life... And for what? You are breaking my heart here, kid. You're breaking my heart."

"Goodbye, Genie." Jay said softly as he knew that the genie would go back into the lamp in a huff.

"Genie, no. Hey, come on!" Aladdin cried out, though Genie refused to come back out and groaned in frustration.

Abu and Carpet began to look and seem upset over what was going on.

"Fine, he can stay in there," Aladdin rolled his eyes. "Okay, Hadrian, give me the lamp."

Hadrian ignored Aladdin and walked away from him with the lamp in his hands.

"Come on, Hadrian, gimme the lamp," Aladdin said as he went after the young god/fairy hybrid. "I found it first."

"My dad might be the Lord of the Dead and my mother may be the Mistress of All Evil, but I am shocked, appalled, and disgusted with you right now." Hadrian huffed.

"You broke your promise with Genie," Jay glared at Aladdin. "We really thought you would keep your promise to him."

"But boy were we wrong." Chatot glared.

"I'm keeping this away from you, Aladdin and unlike you, one of us will actually grant Genie his freedom and not keep him as a prisoner." Hadrian told Aladdin.

"Hadrian, I'm very proud of you," Jay said to him. "You should come to school with me and Lonnie at Auradon Prep when we get out of this. After Gil and I do our gap year of course."

"If we do," Hadrian scoffed. "If _I_ can't, what makes you think _you_ can?"

"Just trust me," Jay smirked with a wink of his eye. "I'm sensing a pattern from when Charity, Carlos, Jane, and that Max kid met that other Cinderella and when Mal and Ben met that other Belle and Beast. Maybe we can stop whatever's going on of us being sent to our parents' stories."

"I wish I knew what was going on myself, but whatever." Hadrian shrugged as he rolled his eyes.

Unknown to any of them, Iago was shown to be flying away from the palace as they decided to get going.

"So, what's now?'" Chatot asked Jay.

"Easy. We watch out for Iago." Jay said.

"I feel like that's gonna be easier said than done." Chatot replied.

"I feel the same way, but we can't let the bad guys win," Jay sighed before looking surprised at himself. "Whoa."

"What?" Chatot asked.

"Sorry, that just felt really weird to say, especially considering where I came from." Jay commented.

"Yes, but just because your father was bad doesn't mean you have to be," Chatot reminded. "Neither you, Evie, Carlos or Mal have to. Look at Felicity, her father was a Disney Villain until he met her mother and her mother's an adventure hero who helped the Disney Heroes."

"Yes, yes, I know," Jay nodded. "I'd especially like to work on not taking stuff that isn't mine all the time... Dad always told me to do that for as long as before I can even remember... Like when I took Chad's cell phone on our first day in Auradon Prep."

"Whoa." Chatot said.

"Like I said, I'd like to wok on it." Jay said.

Aladdin was soon shown as they looked from up above. Jay reached into his bag and looked through a telescope to see that Aladdin was headed for the streets.

"Where's he off to?" Chatot asked.

"I guess he's going home, but I'm not sure." Jay replied.

"Should we follow him?" Chatot asked.

"Probably." Jay said.

"Does someone have a bag I can borrow?" Hadrian asked. "I'm worried I might drop this thing."

"Sure, here." Jay replied, holding out his bag.

Hadrian then put the lamp into the bag and they soon left the palace to go and visit Aladdin.

* * *

" _Master_. Who does he think he is?" Aladdin scoffed about Genie as he walked off with Abu. "He's supposed to serve me. I'm the same as I always was on the inside, right, Abu?" he then asked his monkey friend.

Abu chattered in response.

"Do we have to answer that honestly?" Hadrian asked as he Jay and Chatot caught up with Aladdin and Abu.

"Oh, come on; I'm the same as I always was on the inside." Aladdin said.

"You've changed too much," Jay said to Aladdin. "You were pretty nice and cool at first, you were like a big brother I'd always wanted, but you just changed."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Aladdin glared. "You're just jealous."

"Jealous?" Jay glared back. "Jealous of what?"

"Oh, I don't know," Aladdin rolled his eyes. "Maybe that I got to be the prince while you guys were just my servants."

"Seriously?!" Jay glared. "Of course not!"

"You have changed, Aladdin and unless you start being honest, you are going to be in big trouble when they find out that your fake country does not exist." Chatot told Aladdin.

"Yeah, well, Genie put it on the map, so good luck with me getting caught with that." Aladdin retorted.

"Ugh!" Hadrian groaned. "You disgust me! Guys, I say we just try to find a way out of this world and go back to where we come from! We'll let Mr. Prince here learn his lesson on his own!" he then said to Jay and Chatot in frustration and disgust.

"Hmm... How's about we set Genie free with one of our wishes?" Jay suggested.

"Yeah." Chatot nodded.

Unfortunately, they were soon encountered by two figures who accidentally bumped into them.

"Oh, excuse us." Hadrian said, showing a polite side for once.

"No, no, it was our fault..." One figure replied. "Don't think about it too much."

"...Who are you?" Hadrian narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"It's okay, we'll get out of your way," The figure said as the other snuck away Jay's bag and hid it before the boys could see it. "Excuse us."

Jay, Chatot, and Hadrian watched the two walk away before they shrugged at each other.

"That was weird... And suspicious..." Hadrian said to Jay and Chatot.

"Yeah, sure was." Jay said.

"Anyway, let's go find that girlfriend of yours and rub the lamp and make the wish to set Genie free." Hadrian said.

"You still got Jay's bag, right?" Chatot asked Hadrian.

"Sure, it's right here." Hadrian replied, showing the bag.

The group soon walked off with the bag. Once they were out of sight, the figures removed their hoods to reveal Nasira and Jafar.

"Are you sure you switched the bags?" Jafar asked his sister.

"Does this answer your question?" Nasira smirked as she showed the lamp after she opened the bag and reached into it.

"Very good, sister." Jafar smirked back.

"Now time for you to become the new Sultan." Nasira smirked back.

Jafar reached out for the lamp and Nasira soon gave it to him and he then rubbed the lamp.

The blue smoke soon came out as Genie was on his way out before hitting his head against the wall and grunted in pain once he hit his head. "Are you kidding? Now, why would you rub the thing under the--" he then scoffed before he saw that he wasn't talking to Aladdin, but he was talking to Jafar and Nasira which made him very nervous. "Archway.

Nasira and Jafar laughed wickedly once they saw the genie as they had big plans for him.

* * *

Jay, Chatot, and Hadrian looked around before they came to a secret spot.

"All right, no one's here, get the lamp." Hadrian told Jay.

"Right," Jay replied as he reached into the bag before taking out a book. "Huh?" he then asked before opening the bag up more to see that something was missing. "What?! The lamp is gone!"

"YOU LOST IT?!" Hadrian glared.

"No, I was sure that I put it in this bag." Jay said.

"But then where could it be?" Chatot asked.

"Unless... There was a double-cross switch." Hadrian glared.

"A double-cross switch?" Chatot asked. "What's that?"

"That's when you run into someone and switch their stuff with your own stuff to trick them," Hadrian replied. "I used to do it to Dad all the time whenever Persephone would pick me up and take me home with her whenever I'd visit Dad. That's also how I got my spellbook when he tried to keep it away from me since he didn't want me to know that Maleficent was my mother."

"But who would...?" Jay started before getting a flashback of who the two figures that had bumped into them were. "We're in trouble and not just us, but quite possibly Agrabah as well."

"Why do you say that now?" Chatot asked.

"...I think I know who those strangers were earlier..." Jay said in horror.

"WHAT?!" Hadrian asked. "Are you sure?"

"I have a pretty big hunch," Jay reassured. "This is bad. Agrabah will be in trouble and it's all my fault."

"Oh, come on; just tell us who those strangers were, I'm sure whoever they are, we can handle them." Hadrian smirked.

"Jafar and Nasira." Jay said.

"...Okay, why didn't I think of that?" Hadrian asked before face-palming himself.

"They could be anywhere with Genie now," Jay groaned. "Ugh! I feel so stupid now! Also that bag switch was a brilliant idea!"

Hadrian soon opened the book to see that it was something important. "...My missing spellbook," he then said before seeing a note on the front page. " ** _'There's a spell to get you back to where you want to go, if you use it, you can forget this all ever happened and go back home. Goodbye forever. -Nasira'_** ," he then read the note aloud before smirking. "Sweet! We're outta here!"

"Wait. Nasira wouldn't let us know which spell sends us back home unless it's because we're in the way of her and Jafar's plans." Chatot said.

"Chatot's right." Jay said.

"Ugh! Does that mean we're _not_ leaving?" Hadrian complained.

"Not yet." Jay and Chatot said.

"I've been stuck here for ages!" Hadrian glared. "You guys stay here, I'm going home!"

Jay and Chatot sent him a look.

"That's not being a good friend." Chatot scolded.

"Being a good friend?" Hadrian scoffed. "Man, that Auradon's place made you guys soft."

"Hadrian, I know we were born as villains," Jay replied. "I'm Jafar's son and you're Hades and Maleficent's son... But I've learned a lot from going to Auradon Prep with your sister, Evie, Carlos, and Felicity. We all came a long way when we thought we would spread ways to be wicked while they were all goody-good in Auradon. Mal won the heart of Belle and Beast's son and she's even gonna be his queen, they're getting married! We faced against Ursula's daughter, Uma when she wanted revenge and wanted more evil spread until she came to Auradon with us," he then said to the young god/fairy. "Don't you just see being bad all the time will only destroy you? Auradon and the Isle are going to learn how to live together and you should give it a chance like we did. Hades and Mal are even starting to make up and even though Maleficent doesn't think she'll give Hades another chance of marriage or dating, they're going to at least try to get along for Mal's wedding... Can't you see that friendship is magic?"

"Wow, that was so cheesy I could almost smell it," Hadrian rolled his eyes. "...I don't know how you're gonna stop Jafar and Nasira in this world..."

Jay and Chatot looked sad at first as it sounded like Hadrian was going to abandon them.

"...But you're gonna need some help aside from that girlfriend of yours." Hadrian then said, deciding to stay in Agrabah a bit longer.

"We'll need the help from Lonnie, you, Mushu, Drampa, and Aladdin." Jay told him.

"Okay." Hadrian said.

"Let's get going! Let's get going!" Chatot suggested.

"But where?" Hadrian asked.

"Let's go and see what we can do," Jay replied. "Even if Aladdin's being a grouchy butt right now."

The boys soon walked off together before they soon heard Aladdin singing to himself.

* * *

"Riffraff. Street rat. Would they think that if they look much closer?~" Aladdin sighed once he was all alone and began to feel guilty. "Still, I can't play a prince here, No, siree, Gotta tell the truth, I can't pretend, Even if it means this dream will end, Even if she walks away from me~"

"Sounds like he's learning his lesson." Jay said.

"And sounds close." Hadrian said.

Chatot soon whistled for the two boys. Jay and Hadrian soon came to join the Pokemon before they looked up.

"It's Aladdin!" Jay said. "We found him!"

Aladdin soon looked around before looking down to see that he had some company. "Guys? You're back?" he then asked.

"We thought we'd come check on ya," Jay replied. "So, uh, whatcha thinking about?"

"I'm starting to think that you guys and Genie were right." Aladdin said.

"So, ready to go back to the Palace?" Hadrian asked.

"You sure about going back?" Aladdin replied. "After the fight we had?"

"It's the best option we have right now," Hadrian said. "So we oughta get going now before things get out of hand."

"I suppose you're right," Aladdin remarked as he stood up. "Let's go then."

Jay, Chatot, and Hadrian nodded as they soon made up with Aladdin and went to go back to the palace with him to make things right.

* * *

**_Meanwhile at the palace..._ **

The palace doors soon opened to show Jasmine, The Sultan, Dalia, and Lonnie soon came walking in with some guards.

"Jafar," The Sultan glared as he entered the room to see the evil siblings sitting together. "You should have left Agrabah while you had the chance."

"Why leave when the city belongs to us now?" Nasira smirked.

"Nasira, from all our time spent together... The hair brushing... The stories about Mother... The protecting me and making sure Baba didn't see me whenever I snuck out with Dalia... Was any of it real?" Jasmine asked, feeling hurt towards Nasira. "You were always the mother I wanted in my life."

"I'm touched, but I'm afraid your fond memories were just delusions," Nasira smirked. "You're almost as gullible and foolish as your father."

Jasmine looked even more hurt and sad.

"That is cold." Lonnie glowered.

"It's over, Jafar," The Sultan sneered. "Over for you."

"I've endured your spineless incompetence for long enough." Jafar retorted.

"It is time for a new Sultan to be put in charge," Nasira smirked before looking over to her brother. "Isn't that right, Jafar?"

"You are correct, Nasira." Jafar said as he brought out the magic lamp and began to rub it.

Once the lamp was rubbed, that was the time for Genie to come out and carry out his immortal job.

"Oh, no." Lonnie gulped in concern.

"Sultan!" Iago squawked.

"For my first wish, I wish to be Sultan of Agrabah." Jafar soon wished with an eager grin.

"What?!" The Sultan gasped.

"As you wish, Master..." Genie groaned as he used his magic to grant the evil man's wish and as he did, the mystical being soon shouted as the wish was a selfish wish.

"Genie..." Lonnie frowned.

"Does he have to grant that wish?" Mushu whispered to her. "I mean, it's a selfish wish."

"The only rules are that genies can't kill people, can't bring people back from the dead, or make people fall in love," Lonnie whispered back. "Jay told me the story that his father told him, so yes, Genie even has to grant selfish wishes like this."

"Man, that's a bummer," Mushu rolled his eyes. "Your ancestors wouldn't stand for that."

* * *

It began to get dark and stormy in Agrabah as Jafar's wish was granted and things were going to be different in the palace from now on.

"Hakim! Hakim!" The Sultan soon called out urgently to the guards.

"You obey the sultan," Nasira firmly told Hakim. "So you obey my brother now."

"You know the law, Hakim." Jafar said.

'Is Hakim really going to do this?' Mushu thought to himself.

"My Sultan!" Hakim soon called before bowing to Jafar.

"My Sultan!" The other guards echoed and bowed to the evil man as well.

"Hakim, marshal an army to invade Shirabad." Nasira then commanded as second-in-command.

"Shirabad?" Jasmine's face paled. "You cannot--"

"I think we've heard enough from you, Princess," Jafar glared. "It's time you start doing what you should've done all along. Stay silent. Guards! Remove her and that little friend of hers!" he the commanded.

The guards soon went to go and get Jasmine and Lonnie before Rajah snarled and stood protectively in front of Jasmine and Lonnie.

"Stand back!" Mushu glared as he brought out Drampa's PokeBall. "Don't make me open up this thing because I will."

Jafar and Nasira laughed at the tiny dragon.

"Yeah, ha, ha, ha, laugh it up!" Mushu glared. "Inside, I hold a concealed weapon in this ball!"

"Mushu, I don't know if you should." Lonnie frowned worriedly.

"What would your mother say if she heard you back down like that?" Mushu replied.

"Control that cat and lizard if you know what's good for you." Nasira warned Jasmine and Lonnie as Rajah growled viciously.

"Dragon! Drag-on, not lizard!" Mushu glared. "I don't do that tongue thing!" he then hissed a bit as his tongue slithered out like a lizard's tongue.

"Rajah. Rajah," Jasmine called to her tiger to calm him down. "It's all right."

Rajah soon stopped himself, though he began to look worried about Jasmine.

"Mushu, it's alright." Lonnie told him.

"What?!" Muchu asked out of surprised.

"It's okay, there's no need for violence," Lonnie explained before whispering to him. "Plus I'm sure Jay and Aladdin can get us out of this situation."

Mushu looked wide-eyed and concerned about that. The guards soon began to take Jasmine and Lonnie away by Jafar and Nasira's command and the girls did their best to not look or feel scared.

'No doubt Jasmine's father won't take that lightly.' Mushu thought to himself.

"Don't touch her!" The Sultan warned.

"Baba." Jasmine replied sharply.

"Jasmine." The Sultan frowned.

Jasmine merely nodded, telling him to back off and to allow the guards to take her while Lonnie decided to sacrifice herself to the guards as well. The Sultan felt concerned about that and the guards soon took Jasmine and Lonnie away while all he and the others could do was watch. Dalia then glared at a guard behind her who soon let go of her.

"Aw, kid." Mushu frowned, worried for Lonnie.

* * *

Jafar's words all about what a princess should be and for her to be silent began to ring in Jasmine's mind. Lonnie stared at the floor as she joined Jasmine's side as she didn't want to look like she was turning back on her mother's own destiny, though she only hoped that Aladdin and Jay would come back soon as she was giving up just to give them time to save the day. The guards continued to remove Jasmine and Lonnie which was a bit sad for the Sultan and Mushu to see.

"Written in stone, Every rule, every word, Centuries-old and unbending~," Jasmine began to sing to herself. "'Stay in your place', 'Better seen and not heard', Well, now that story is ending, Cuz I, I cannot start to crumble! So come on and try, Try to shut me and cut me down!~"

The Sultan frowned deeply as he watched Jasmine and Lonnie be taken away like this.

"I won't be silent you can't keep me quiet, Won't tremble when you try it, All I know is I won't go speechless, Speechless~" Jasmine sang as she and Lonnie got themselves free from the guards and started to make their way back inside. "Let the storm in I can not be broken, No I won't live unspoken, 'Cuz I know that I won't go speechless~"

They soon arrived at the doors and soon stopped them from closing. Jafar and Nasira soon walked off together to carry on with ruling Agrabah together. Jasmine and Lonnie soon walked through the doors together, refusing to be shut out as Lonnie nodded firmly at Jasmine, agreeing with the song so far.

"Try to lock me in this cage!, I won't just lay me down and die!, I will take these broken wings, And watch me burn across the sky!, Hear the echo saying I... Won't be silenced!~" Jasmine soon continued to sing. "Though you wanna see me tremble when you try it, All I know is I won't go speechless!, Speechless!~"

"We won't be speechless!~" Lonnie soon added as they walked through the doors as the guards seemed to disappear.

"'Cuz we'll breathe when they try to suffocate us, Don't you underestimate us 'cuz we know that we won't go speechless, All we know is we won't go speechless, Speechless!~" Jasmine and Lonnie sang together as they made their to the throne before they began to sigh.

Jasmine soon decided that now she wasn't going to be silent anymore.

"How do you feel?" Lonnie asked.

"I feel stronger," Jasmine replied. "Like I can do anything now, even though I'm a woman who has to be quiet all the time."

"They used to do that to my mother all the time," Lonnie smiled softly. "Then she fought in the war and became a great hero even though she was a woman. The Emperor even gave her a high honor of working in his palace, but she decided to go back home to my grandparents and great-grandmother before she and my father got married."

"Your mother sounds like a very wonderful and amazing woman." Jasmine smiled back.

"She really is." Lonnie beamed.

Jasmine beamed back before getting serious and where soon, Lonnie nodded as she knew what Jasmine was thinking.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hakim! Hakim!" Jasmine called out as she and Lonnie got free from the guards as they faced the captain of the guards.

The guards backed up a bit.

"Take them away!" Jafar glared at the guards.

Hakim soon gestured to the other guards, looking firm and serious.

"Tell them, Hakim," Jasmine said sharply as she faced the head guard. "You were just a boy when your father came to work the grounds, but you have risen up to become our most trusted soldier. As a man, I know you to be both loyal and just, but now, you have to choose," she then told him. "Duty isn't always honor. Our greatest challenge isn't speaking up against our enemies, but defying those whose approval we seek the most. Jafar and Nasira are not worthy of your admiration nor your sacrifice."

"Bite your tongue, insolent child!" Nasira scolded.

"We wish nothing but glory for the Kingdom of Agrabah." Nasira retorted.

"No. You seek glory for yourselves," Lonnie glared. "And you would win it off the backs of my people! Hakim. These men, they will follow where you lead, but it's up to you," she then said to the guard. "Will you stand silent while Jafar and Nasira destroy your beloved kingdom or will you do what is right and stand with the people of Agrabah even if I'm not from here?"

"That's Mulan's daughter alright." Mushu whispered to himself, tearfully and proudly.

Hakim thought about it for a while until he bowed his head and gave his final answer. "My Princess. Forgive me. My Sultan." he then said to them as he bowed loyally.

"Hakim." Jafar glared at the captain of the guards.

"Guards, arrest the vizier and his sister!" Hakim told the other guards.

The guards soon glared as they looked ready to do that and Rajah even snarled at the evil siblings. Iago soon squawked and flew towards Jafar and Nasira.

"I believe it's time for your next wish." Nasira said to her brother.

"Right you are, my sister," Jafar replied as he began to rub the lamp to summon Genie again. "So this is how it will be. Not even the title of sultan would wake the herd from their sleep. I should have known. If you won't bow before a sultan, you will cower before a sorcerer."

Genie soon came out from the lamp, looking very depressed about granting the wishes of a villain.

"Genie! I wish to become the most powerful sorcerer there is." Jafar demanded.

"As you wish, Master." Genie sighed before he soon granted the wish against his own free will.

Aladdin, Jay, Hadrian, Chatot, and Carpet soon were seen sneaking in out of sight. A snake was seen coming from underneath the throne before it rose up as Jafar's clothes and turban hat colors changed to red and black.

"This could be fun." Iago squawked.

"This must be when he wishes to be a sorcerer." Jay whispered to Hadrian and Chatot.

"Overactor." Hadrian rolled his eyes.

Rajah let out a small growl as Mushu hid back in Lonnie's dress pocket and the others looked horrified at Jafar and Nasira's transformation.

"Hakim. I had such big plans for you, but now... You are no longer of any use to me," Jafar mockingly told Hakim. "Perhaps your men would like to follow you to the dungeon.

Hakim soon looked ready to strike at Jafar as he sheathed his sword only for him and his men to be sent to the dungeon thanks to Jafar's magic. Rajah soon began to look ready to attack Jafar and Nasira.

"Good kitty, kitty." Nasira smirked mockingly.

"And you too!" Jafar smirked as he magicked away Rajah before the tiger could attack.

Aladdin saw the lamp within reach and went to grab it, only to be busted right away.

"Prince Ali!" Iago squawked.

"Tattletale!" Chatot glared at the parrot.

"If it isn't our Prince Ali..." Jafar smirked as he stomped his snake staff which froze the young man in place before he could get to the lamp in time.

"Ali!" Jasmine gasped.

"Or should I say... _Aladdin_?" Jafar then smirked before he sent Aladdin forward and showed his street clothes, revealing his true self in front of Jasmine.

"Such a clever street rat, making up that prince name." Nasira smirked.

"Very clever indeed." Jafar added.

Jay looked scared and nervous for Aladdin.

"Aladdin..." Jasmine whispered wearily.

"He's been pretending the entire time. An impostor," Jafar told Jasmine. "There is no Prince Ali. There never was. He's nothing but a lying thief."

"I'm sorry." Aladdin frowned at the princess.

"You're insignificant. An irritation," Jafar continued, getting ready to stomp down his snake staff to get rid of Aladdin, Jay, and Hadrian. "I no longer need to tolerate once I ensure your agonizing death by banishing you and your little friends to the ends of the earth."

"No!" Jasmine and Lonnie cried out as Jafar stomped down his snake staff and banished Aladdin, Jay, and Hadrian.

"Lonnie!" Jay cried out before he was sent away with Aladdin and Hadrian.

"Jay!" Lonnie cried with tears in her eyes.

* * *

Suddenly, Jay, Aladdin, and Hadrian were sent away into a snowy location which was anything but a winter wonderland. Hadrian grabbed himself as he instantly shuddered from the coldness since he was more used to the heat.

"No... No!" Aladdin panicked once he stood up and looked around in the snow. " **ABU?!** "

"I don't think Abu or Chatot were sent here with us!" Jay told Aladdin.

* * *

**_Meanwhile back at the throne room..._ **

"We could simply kill you all, but that would be inadequate repayment for years of humiliation and neglect," Jafar glared at Jasmine and the others. "'Remember your place, Jafar'. 'You forget yourself, Jafar'."

"Jafar-" The Sultan spoke up.

"No. What you need, 'Baba', is to suffer," Nasira smirked. "Like we have suffered. Especially with having these meddling children along for the ride."

"Are you talking about me?" Lonnie glared, feeling hurt.

"Not just you... But your special boyfriend..." Nasira smirked. "Go ahead, Jafar."

Jafar nodded as he stomped his snake staff which made The Sultan bow on his knees against his will.

"Baba?" Jasmine frowned in concern for her father.

Carpet seemed to be trying to get Genie's attention before he shooed the magic carpet away.

"Watching me rule your kingdom be enough?" Jafar continued.

"Stop!" Jasmine and Lonnie cried out.

"But watching my armies devour your toothless allies," Jafar continued, ignoring the girls' protests. "No, the most suitable punishment would be to make you watch while I take what you love most and I shall marry your daughter."

"Seriously? There is no way Jasmine will agree to that." Lonnie glared as she took out Drampa's PokeBall.

"Oh, you two are in trouble now." Mushu smirked as he came out of Lonnie's pocket.

"Mushu, I know what I said before, but I think Jafar and Nasira need to find out what happens when I'm messed with." Lonnie narrowed her eyes.

"That's the girl I know and love!" Mushu beamed.

"Drampa, come on out! It's time for a battle!" Lonnie called out as she grabbed her PokeBall before she soon threw it out.

"Drampa!" Drampa called out once he was soon activated.

"Oh... I see you have one of those special balls too..." Nasira smirked at Lonnie.

"Too?" Lonnie and Mushu asked in surprise.

"I was given this as a gift to use in a big emergency if you or your boyfriend happened to have one of those things with you to fight with," Nasira smirked as she brought out her own PokeBall. "Perhaps you and I shall settle this while my brother gets ready to rule Agrabah as he deserves. Houndour, you come on out too!" she then called out as she tossed out her PokeBall.

The PokeBall soon opened up as Houndour came on out and snarled right at Drampa, even if it was smaller compared to the dragon Pokemon.

Seeing what kind of Pokemon Nasira had caused Mushu to burst out laughing. " _That's_ her Pokemon?! A Houndour?! Oh, brother, Drampa's gonna have an easy battle." The small dragon smiled out of deep amusement.

Houndour soon tackled down Mushu and stomped all over him.

"Hey! Get off of him!" Lonnie glared.

"Houndour might be small compared to your Drampa, but he's been trained to keep going no matter how much damage is dealt with," Nasira glared. "You can use all the fire attacks you want, but he won't be stopped so easily."

"All right then, let's do this thing." Lonnie glared back bravely.

"NO!" Dalia cried out as she tried to stop Jafar and Nasira, only to be slammed down instantly.

"She... Will... Never... Marry you..." The Sultan strained to say as Jafar's magic caused him a great deal of pain unless Jasmine would agree to marry the evil man.

"I will do as you wish!" Jasmine told Jafar as she stood up. "Make it stop."

"Very good, Princess." Nasira smirked.

Lonnie had Drampa do every move that he knew, though Houndour seemed to be unstoppable and stronger than imagined, even though Houndour was pretty small compared to Drampa.

"Dang!" Mushu frowned. "How did she get that mutt to do that?!"

"I don't know," Lonnie frowned back. "Uncle Yao, Uncle Chein Po, and Uncle Ling made sure Drampa could always protect me and make me feel safe when they came on the birthday they found and gave me Drampa."

"Now you will surrender," Nasira smirked. "And your boyfriend won't be back for you and maybe that blue-haired friend of yours too."

"What do you have against us?! What did we do?!" Lonnie cried as that sounded personal.

"You were _born_." Nasira replied darkly.

Jafar soon stopped his magic once Jasmine agreed to marry him and it seemed that Drampa was unable to battle as Houndour came beside Nasira. The Sultan and Dalia suddenly fell in the middle of the floor once they were freed from the magic before Lonnie and Jasmine checked on them.

"Baba! Baba, are you alright?" Jasmine asked her father.

"Jasmine." The Sultan said weakly.

* * *

**_Meanwhile back with Aladdin, Jay, and Hadrian..._ **

"Oh, Your Majesty." Lonnie frowned softly for the man.

"Man... I hate this cold!" Hadrian complained. "The Prince of Death shouldn't be in the cold!"

"We get it, your dad is Hades," Jay rolled his eyes. "Now let's try to find a way out of here!"

"Abu has to be around here somewhere; I just know it," Aladdin said to Jay and Hadrian as he shivered while looking around the snow for his best friend. "Maybe Chatot will be here too."

"Yeah, maybe." Jay shivered.

"Guys!" Chatot's voice echoed.

"That sounded like Chatot! Oh, I'm so glad I taught him how to talk." Jay noticed.

Aladdin soon led Jay and Hadrian to the edge of a snowy cliff to see that Chatot and Abu were stuck down below. The three soon jumped after seeing the monkey and bird Pokemon and carefully made their way down. Jay and Aladdin took Chatot and Abu and held them closely in their vests to warm them up.

"I bet you wish you freed the genie when you had the chance?" Jay asked Aladdin.

"I was just thinking that, yes." Aladdin nodded shamefully.

"Well, let's hope Genie sent us Carpet." Hadrian said.

"Right!" Jay nodded as he suddenly remembered. "We need Carpet to get back to Agrabah!"

The ground underneath them soon began to break.

"That is if we don't fall first." Jay gulped.

* * *

Unfortunately, they _did_ fall and began to slide all around the snowy grounds and screamed as this looked like the end, though Jay knew that it wouldn't be as he hoped that the magic carpet would make it back to them in time, though they soon fell flat on their backs on a new ledge, groaning and shivering.

"Jay... I have to say... I'm sorry about what I said about you and your friends and Auradon," Hadrian softly said to Jay. "I was just jealous."

"Jealous? Jealous of what?" Jay asked.

"I was jealous of you and your friends; I don't exactly have many friends like you," Hadrian told him. "Unless you count family as friends."

"Like your dad?" Jay asked.

"My dad... Persephone... Pain and Panic... That's about all I know," Hadrian shrugged. "Except of course for Chelsea and Fay."

"So you and Mal never met?" Jay asked.

"I'm pretty sure the only time I ever saw Mal was the day we were born before Maleficent kept her and Dad took me home with him." Hadrian explained.

"Well, once we defeat Jafar and Nasira, you'll get to meet Mal in person." Jay told him.

"What do you mean?" Hadrian asked.

"She's in Auradon, she's gonna be Queen," Jay replied. "When we finish this adventure and I go home with Lonnie, you're coming with us."

Hadrian looked touched before turning away. "You don't haveta do that..." he then said. "Just leave me here to die. I deserve it for being so mean to you."

"No one deserves to die," Jay told him with a small smile. "Plus you might love Auradon, especially since the barrier's broken and now we can visit the Isle whenever we want and they can come see us."

"Whoa! The barrier's down? I must have been gone longer than I thought." Hadrian said.

And then as if by magic, Carpet soon appeared as it flew in.

"Carpet! I knew you'd come for us!" Jay smiled in relief.

Aladdin suddenly felt restored once Carpet came by and the boys wasted no time or hesitance in flying Carpet back to Agrabah.

* * *

Back at the palace, it was time for a wedding between Jafar and Jasmine.

Houndour stood beside Nasira's feet and even though he won a battle against Drampa, he looked a little sad.

"Your Highness, Sultan. In honesty and sincerity, do you accept Princess Jasmine-" A man began the service so that the two could be married to officially make Jafar the new Sultan of Agrabah.

"Yes. Yes, I accept." Jafar interrupted him as he kept the lamp close by him.

"Princess," The man then sighed before he looked at the bride-to-be. "Princess Jasmine, do you accept the Sultan to be your husband?" he then asked.

Jasmine hesitated in answering as she sadly glanced over towards Lonnie and Dalia. Lonnie knew that somehow, someway Aladdin, Jay, Hadrian, Abu, Chatot, and Carpet would arrive while knowing Jasmine would grab the lamp while making it look like she was going to accept Jafar as her husband.

"Accept!" Iago demanded to Jasmine.

"Come on, woman!" Jafar glared at Jasmine as he lifted her chin with his hand to make their eyes meet. "Accept!"

Jasmine looked like she was going to be sick before she soon saw something coming. "I..." she soon began.

"Yes?" Jafar smirked.

"I... Do not!" Jasmine then suddenly said as she grabbed the lamp away from him and soon ran.

"The lamp! The lamp!" Iago squawked suddenly.

"Ah! Stop her!" Jafar glared then as The Sultan chuckled fondly at what his daughter did.

Jasmine soon grabbed Lonnie's hand and jumped right off of the balcony with her before anyone could stop them. Mushu soon joined Lonnie as he jumped off the balcony with them. As they looked over the balcony they soon saw that Jasmine, Lonnie, and Mushu were on Carpet with Aladdin, Jay, Abu, and Hadrian as Chatot flew by their side. Lonnie hugged Jay and they shared a smile with each other.

"You didn't doubt us, did you?" Jay smiled at Lonnie.

"Not for a second, Jay." Lonnie smiled back at him.

"Are you okay?" Aladdin asked Jasmine.

"Yes!" Jasmine replied.

Iago soon began to fly after them.

"Guys, we have company." Chatot told the others as he saw Iago coming.

"Well, at least he's just a parrot and nothing big." Hadrian said.

"I can barbecue him if you want." Mushu smirked.

"Maybe not yet." Hadrian replied.

Jafar soon began to summon his new sorcerer magic and used it on Iago to turn the parrot into a giant bird monster.

* * *

"Whoa! _That_ didn't happen in the old story!" Jay's eyes widened.

"Well, this seems very different from it," Lonnie said. "So this doesn't surprise me."

"I suggest we go faster!" Chatot told them.

"Hold on!" Aladdin told Jasmine and the others.

Everyone soon held on tight as they zipped and zoomed all around the marketplace to avoid Iago.

"The lamp!" Jasmine gasped once she saw that the magic lamp fell and hit the ground.

"ABU!" Aladdin called out to his monkey friend to go and get the lamp for them.

Abu soon ran to get the lamp back through the stampeding people as Iago kept trying to grab the others on the magic carpet.

"Jay, what attacks does Chatot know?" Hadrian asked.

"Yeah, what attacks does he know?" Mushu asked out of curiosity.

"Dude... Seriously?" Hadrian asked Mushu darkly.

"What?" Mushu asked.

"Do you have to repeat what I just said?" Hadrian asked. "That's so stupid."

"All right, Chatot, let's show him your trick," Jay smirked. "I know it's little, but it's the best we got. BIG PECKS!"

Chatot soon flew up and went to peck at Iago.

"I know that's lame, but it's the best I got for him right now." Jay said to Hadrian and Mushu.

"Why not something like Gust? Or Sing?" Hadrian asked.

"I've been trying to teach him how to use flying type moves."Jay said.

"You need to work on that." Hadrian rolled his eyes.

"You try training a Pokemon." Jay retorted.

Chatot glared as he kept fighting Iago as the others got away on the magic carpet while Abu would get the magic lamp, but Iago was a challenge as he was now a giant bird and was after Aladdin and the others and the lamp as his master still had one wish left.

"Abu, you better hurry." Chatot said while attacking Iago.

Iago soon hit Chatot a few times with his giant wings.

"I might be smaller than you, but you're just the worst!" Chatot glared at the parrot.

The people on the ground soon trapped Iago in a giant net and pulled him down on the ground as Chatot flew out of the way in time just as Abu found and grabbed the magic lamp.

"Thanks for the net!" Chatot told the people who caught Iago, even though it wouldn't last long and he soon flew towards Abu once he saw that the monkey had the magic lamp as Iago began to escape from the netting.

"Uh, Lonnie, mind if Drampa helps out?" Mushu asked.

"I don't know, Drampa might still be exhausted from his battle with Houndour." Lonnie said.

"Lemme handle him," Mushu replied. "I know that was a lot, but I could probably help."

"Well, okay..." Lonnie shrugged before she tossed out her PokeBall.

Drampa soon came back out, though he looked tired.

"I saw this in a movie once." Mushu smirked as he ran up towards Drampa and soon grabbed the top of the Dragon Pokemon's head and pulled up.

Drampa soon began to move like a puppet as Mushu pulled on him and moved him around.

"All right, buddy, wake up," Mushu told Drampa. "We gotta protect Lonnie from that giant bird."

"Okay," Drampa said as he slowly woke up. "Let's fry that overgrown chicken."

"Oh, yeah!" Mushu smirked.

"Get ready on three." Drampa said.

Iago squawked loudly which nearly shook the area around them. Abu was still running since he felt scared as he carried the lamp in his tail.

"Aladdin, I see Abu up there." Jay told his friend.

Aladdin nodded and he soon bounced up off of Carpet and jumped on the roof and went to chase after Abu.

"Fire Blast! Go!" Lonnie called out.

"One... Two... THREE!" Drampa counted with Mushu before they both soon breathed fire on Iago like when Mushu blew fire all over Hayabusa, Shan Yu's falcon and where both flames soon hit Iago as he screeched in pain.

"We got him!" Mushu cheered.

"That wasn't so bad." Drampa chuckled.

"But seriously, you let a little Houndour beat you in battle?" Mushu asked Drampa.

"He just seemed impossible!" Drampa replied. "He must've been some sort of super bred Pokemon for death battles or something!"

"With a trainer like Nasira, I would guess so." Chatot said.

"And even though this might sound crazy, but I don't think he's happy," Mushu told them. "Before Jasmine took the lamp and we jumped off the balcony, I swear I saw Houndour looking a little sad."

"Hm... Strange..." Drampa commented, not sure what to make of that.

"Aladdin! Iago's roasted!" Hadrian called out. "Come back on the magic carpet with Abu!"

"You got it!" Aladdin called back.

"Iago was a challenge." Chatot said.

"Just remind me to teach you some more moves when you're not being lazy in mine and Carlos's dorm room during class." Jay smirked as he petted Chatot on his head.

"I am not lazy!" Chatot defended. "I protect your room from Chad, don't I?"

Jay rolled his eyes. "...Yeah, I guess you do." he then had to admit.

* * *

The Sultan soon ran across the balcony, running down the guards, then hit Jafar in the back against the balcony which made the evil man suddenly drop his snake staff from the balcony. Iago who was roasted is soon seen shrinking back into his normal size. Aladdin soon hurried and got Abu with the lamp while still on Carpet.


	9. Chapter 9

"You are nothing without your staff!" The Sultan glared before Jafar grabbed his snake staff back as he made it rise up, thanks to his sorcerer magic. "Nothing!"

"Take him away." Nasira glared back at the Sultan as the guards went to take the older man away as she kept the book in her arms safe.

Jafar soon sent the guards a look as he decided to approach the Sultan and the guards sat the older man down on the floor as they could tell that their new boss wanted something done. Jafar then snarled which summoned thunder and lightning as a storm began to roam over Agrabah.

"This should be good," Nasira smirked. "Let's see you kids try to top that."

Everyone soon began to panic as the storm was not natural as a gust of wind went after Aladdin and the others.

"Incoming!" Mushu yelped.

"This is not good." Lonnie groaned as she felt sick to her stomach.

Jay held Lonnie protectively as he tried to comfort her so she wouldn't worry so much. Carpet flew off course while trying to avoid the storm, but soon crashed them against one building as the people of Agrabah ran all around in a panic.

"The lamp!" Jasmine cried out.

Iago soon flew off as he caught the lamp and Chatot glared before flying after the parrot. Jasmine began to scream as they began to get blown away with the wind before Carpet grabbed onto a pole hoping to hold on tight only for it rip at the seem, causing them to be blown in the same direction as Iago and Chatot.

"CARPET!" Aladdin cried out as they went flying.

Jafar continued to scream as the fire was lit all around during the storm. Aladdin, Jasmine, Jay, Lonnie, Hadrian, and Abu soon fell on the floor together as the lamp scattered far away from anyone's reach.

"Punish them. Punish them," Iago squawked as he landed on Jafar's shoulder with the lamp. "Genie should witness."

Chatot then tackled Iago right in the middle of the floor and the two began to brawl each other even if Iago didn't help the lamp anymore.

"As the old man said, 'You should have left Agrabah when you had the chance'," Jafar taunted Aladdin as he rubbed the lamp to let Genie out who looked very unhappy at what had become of his new friends before Jafar then used his new magic to lift the Sultan, Lonnie, and Jasmine off of the floor. "I told you before to think bigger. You could have been the most powerful man in the room, but now, I hold the lamp. I hold the power."

Aladdin, Jay, and Hadrian soon looked up at Genie as he secretly reminded them of the life of a genie as he showed his shackles to them and where this gave Aladdin an idea.

"You can't find what you're looking for in that lamp, Jafar," Aladdin said to the evil sorcerer. "I failed and so will you."

"I hope this moment is leading up to what I think it is." Jay said to Hadrian.

"Maybe." Hadrian nodded hopefully.

"Insolent child..." Nasira glared at Aladdin. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

"You think so? But _I_ am Sultan! I am the greatest sorcerer the world has ever seen," Jafar glared before he grabbed his snake staff and used it to hold up Aladdin. "I will create an empire that history cannot ignore. I can destroy cities. I can destroy kingdoms. And I can destroy you."

"True, but who made you a sultan? Who made you a sorcerer?" Aladdin nodded as he had an idea. "There will always be something, some man, some being more powerful than you."

"What are you doing?" Genie asked Aladdin nervously.

"Genie gave you your power, and he can take it away." Jay then added as he helped Aladdin.

"Yeah, face it, Jafar; you're always going to be nothing but second best." Hadrian smirked.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Aladdin said.

"HE SERVES ME!" Jafar glowered at the boys.

"For now, but you'll never have more power than the genie." Aladdin retorted.

Genie looked worried until Jay winked at him to assure him that this was just part of a plan.

"You said it yourself, you're either the most powerful in the room, or you're nothing," Aladdin strained to Jafar as the pain continued. "You will always be second."

"Second. Second." Iago squawked with a laugh as he knew that would make Jafar angry.

"Foolish boys, my brother will never be second because he still has one wish left." Nasira said.

"Oh, my, we forgot about that." Hadrian said with mock worry.

"I see you're an actor like your dad." Jay whispered with a smirk.

"Watch it." Hadrian whispered and smirked back.

"Second?! Only _second_?!" Jafar snarled as he was livid with anger and even fuming. " ** _HE_ SERVES _ME_!** I will make sure no one will ever say these words again! Genie, for my final wish, I wish to become the most powerful being in the universe! More powerful than you!" he soon demanded.

"A lot of gray area in that wish." Genie hesitated.

" **HE SAID DO IT!** " Nasira scowled deeply.

"But, uh, the most powerful being in the universe, coming right up!" Genie then smirked and used his magic to transform Jafar into a genie.

Genie's lamp soon ended up out of Jafar's hands as he laughed evilly as he was now the most powerful being in the universe not knowing there was a catch to being a Genie.

"The most powerful in the universe at last second to no one. And I thought I had power before, first I'll lay waste to those fools in Shirabad." Jafar said while Jay whispered something to Hadrian. The evil man began to yell as he began to start using his new genie power and was about to use it to destroy Shirabad, but something seemed to stop him from doing so before he saw shackles soon appear on his wrists.

"At least something didn't change." Jay said to Hadrian.

"Good thinking." Hadrian nodded.

They soon looked at Jafar as he was a very powerful as a genie.

"...That seemed a lot scarier when I was a kid." Jay commented.

"Hmph." Hadrian snorted.

"What have you done to me?" Jafar glared.

"I haven't done anything to you, Jafar." Aladdin glared back bravely.

"What have you done to him?!" Nasira demanded.

"This was Jafar's wish, not Aladdin's." Jay glared at the woman.

"A genie might have phenomenal cosmic powers..." Aladdin started as he nodded, agreeing with Jay.

"But an itty-bitty living space," Genie soon added. "You see, a genie without a master, goes back in their lamp."

"No! Not the lamp!" Jafar gasped as he saw his own lamp appearing out of magic. "I will not forget you, boys! Mark my words, I will not forget what you three have done to me!"

"Goodbye, Jafar." Iago said as he flew off.

"I would love to stay, brother, but I must be going." Nasira added.

"Nasira, you can't leave me like this!" Jafar glared. "You'd betray your own twin brother?! You're coming with me!" he then snapped as he grabbed both Nasira and Iago.

"No! You can't do this!" Nasira yelped as she dropped her book.

The book fell in front of Hadrian and he tried to get it, but it soon disappeared.

"What was that book?" Jay asked Hadrian.

"I'll tell you later," Hadrian narrowed his eyes. "I can tell it has something to do with what's been going on lately."

Jafar screamed as Iago and Nasira ended up in a blackened magic lamp, now trapped like in the original story.

"I wonder if Iago will try to come back and turn into a life of good with the return of Jafar?" Jay commented.

"Don't joke." Hadrian rolled his eyes.

"What do we do about Nasira's Houndour?" Chatot asked.

* * *

Everything seemed to change back to normal after Jafar was trapped in his lamp. Houndour soon looked lonesome and sat alone. Hadrian frowned softly and soon came up to the Houndour. The Houndour looked up at him.

"Hey, uh, it's okay," Hadrian said. "Boy, you don't look so mean and scary now. You almost remind me of my dad's old dog."

Houndour soon walked up to Hadrian as it seemed to be curious why he came over to it.

"You look like you could use a new trainer." Hadrian said to Houndour.

Houndour tilted his head.

"So, what's your story?" Hadrian asked. "You were bred only to fight?"

"Yes, I was found by this other man who made a deal with Mistress Nasira, he trained me hard to fight to the death if I had to, even against bigger and stronger Pokemon," Houndour explained. "She's worked me to death and didn't let me stop until I was perfect and, well, that's how I was able to take down Drampa despite him being so much bigger than me. I was told that if I didn't fight like I was supposed to, no one would love me, so I kept training day and night for most of my life and not to stop and become some sort of Super Pokemon."

"Well, I'll be your new trainer now." Hadrian smiled at Houndour as he pet him on the head.

"Really?" Houdour asked happily.

"Really." Hadrian smiled.

Houndour smiled back before they shared a hug between Pokemon and Pokemon trainer. Hadrian gently pet Houndour like a pet dog as a new friendship was born. Jay smiled as he looked happy for Hadrian. Due to Jafar's magic being gone, Lonnie, Jasmine, Dalia, and the Sultan soon floated gently back down on the floor.

"Baba!" Jasmine beamed as she soon ran up to her father and hugged him right away.

"Come on." Aladdin said as he helped Jasmine get her father to the water fountain.

"Couple of years in the Cave of Wonders ought to cool you off." Genie said as he picked up Jafar's genie lamp and sent it flying far to the Cave of Wonders. 

"I just hope he doesn't come back like my dad did." Jay commented.

"Or when he teamed up with MY dad." Hadrian added.

Abu pouted as he soon pulled Carpet along who was still ripped up quite a bit.

"How can I ever thank you?" The Sultan asked Aladdin gratefully.

"Oh, no, no," Aladdin shook his head. "You don't need to thank me, but I hope you accept my apology. I'm sorry to the both of you. Especially you." he then added to Jasmine.

"Oh, Aladdin..." Lonnie said softly.

"You deserve... So much." Aladdin continued.

"We all make mistakes." The Sultan reassured.

Aladdin nodded wearily and soon decided to get going, feeling unwelcome here, though Jay knew that things would turn around.

"Aladdin." Jasmine called to him, making him stop briefly.

"I hope you find what you're looking for." Aladdin told her then. He then walked on as he picked up Genie's lamp as he was going to keep his promise.

"Ooh, that's a bit of a mess there, Abu. Let me take care of that for you." Genie said before using his magic to fix Carpet and bring it back to life.

"Thanks, Genie." Lonnie smiled.

"But of course." Genie smiled back.

"There. Good as new." Hadrian nodded as Abu and Carpet shared a hug.

"Ah-ah-ah. No. No long faces, all right?" Genie said to Aladdin as he looked thoughtful. "I got an idea, all right? It's your last wish. Royalty was the right idea, okay? We should just rip on that a little bit. All right, here's what I'm thinkin'," he then smirked before transforming into a blue-skinned Aladdin and wore Greek hero clothes and had a golden bow and arrow. "Aladdin: Warrior Prince! A noble heart in a land where thieves run feral. Jaaaaaaasmiiiiiiine!" he then called out as he shot the arrow. "You like it?" he then asked Aladdin.

"That's a good look," Hadrian smirked. "I wonder what Xena the Warrior Princess would say about that?"

Genie saw that Aladdin wasn't wanting to go with the prince idea again after what they went through.

"Maybe a different wish," Jay suggested. "Like making the law that says that the princess has to marry only a prince."

"That stupid law," Lonnie rolled her eyes. "It's not fair!"

"I hear you loud and clear, but this is what you need," Genie soon said as he took out a very long scroll and flipped through it before he underlined the law with his finger to show the others. "The governing laws of Agrabah by royal decree. Okay, and... Here it is! 'Must marry a prince'. Right. But, you say the words and this law just kinda like, goes away. You and the princess are in it together forever." he then advised Aladdin.

"Man, that's a pretty interesting idea." Jay shrugged bashfully.

"Yep!" Chatot agreed.

"You can just make the law disappear?" Aladdin asked Genie in surprise.

"Psshh. Please," Genie rolled his eyes with a shrug. "Like it never existed. All right. Last wish. Let's get it," he then said eagerly. "Jay? Hadrian? Any wishes?"

"I'd love to wish to go home, but... Aladdin should have the final wish." Hadrian soon said, showing an act of maturity.

Jay smiled as that was very generous of Hadrian.

"Okay." Aladdin said.

"Last wish."

"Genie.

"I'm ready," Genie said, somewhat eager. "Hold on. Here we go."

"I wish..." Aladdin began.

"Third and final wish." Genie nodded.

"I wish... To set you free." Aladdin finally said.

"Huh?" Houndour asked out of confusion.

"He's keeping his promise to Genie." Chatot smiled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Jay added.

"What...?" Genie asked in surprise as he suddenly began to glow and his golden shackles were dropped off from his arms and disappeared into a cloud of golden magic dust before they hit the ground.

Jay and Lonnie held onto each other as they watched this happen as the Genie was now free to live his own life.

"Wait..." Genie said as he suddenly got a bit smaller and was back in his human disguise size and form after the magic had gone away. "Wait. T-Tell me to do something." he then asked the boys.

"Uh... Give me some jams?" Aladdin shrugged.

Genie hesitated for a moment before he winced and decided to be smart about it since he couldn't grant wishes anymore. "...Get it yourself?" he then said feebly before he smiled at his newfound freedom and soon suddenly beamed in excitement. "Get your own jams!"

"That proves it, you're free." Hadrian told Genie.

"Yep." Houndour nodded.

Genie soon embraced Aladdin, feeling emotional, but in a good way.

Jay soon decided to join on the hug before looking at Hadrian. "Hey, buddy, plenty of room for one more." he then said.

"No, it's okay," Hadrian shrugged as he stood his ground. "I-I just don't get too huggy around people, alright?"

"Alright." Jay said.

"So what are you going to do now, Genie?" Houndour asked.

Genie looked bashful before glancing towards Dalia. "Actually, there is this... Handmaiden that I would love to travel the world with. If she'll have me." he then said as he smiled warmly at the woman.

"When do we leave?" Dalia smiled back at Genie. "Also, I want children."

"Yes! Two of them." Genie beamed in excitement.

"Lian and Omar, three years apart," Dalia soon fantasized about her future life with Genie with them as a couple. "They will worship us both and ask lots of questions and you will entertain them with stories and songs."

"They've thought about this for a while, haven't they?" Hadrian smirked.

"I guess they have." Lonnie smirked back.

"We'll have a boat." Genie fantasized with Dalia.

"A large one with multiple levels and magnificent sails." Dalia added with Genie.

"I was thinking more of a smaller one." Genie smiled.

"Perfect." Dalia smiled back.

"You think you wanna have kids?" Jay asked Lonnie.

"One of each?" Lonnie replied playfully.

The two laughed happily as they hugged each other.

"Perfect." Genie then nodded at Dalia.

* * *

"Sit with me, my child." The Sultan asked Jasmine.

Jasmine looked softly at her father and soon sat down beside him.

"I'm sorry." The Sultan then said.

"Baba, why are you--" Jasmine began.

"Please, let me finish," The Sultan said to her before he continued. "I feared losing you. Like I lost your mother. All I saw was my little girl. Not the woman you have become. You have shown me courage and strength. You... Are the future of Agrabah," he then said before giving her a ring. "You... Shall be the next sultan."

Jasmine looked emotional before she stood up and they shared a warm embrace and soft kiss. "Thank you, Baba." she then said to her father.

"As sultan, you may change the law," The Sultan then allowed. "He is a good man."

Jasmine soon kissed her father on the forehead.

"Huh, didn't see that coming," Hadrian whispered to the others. "Then again, after what's happened it isn't really surprising."

"That's what family does," Jay said softly. "They forgive each other. Even if Carlos's mom doesn't like Jane a lot."

"That's Cinderella's fairy godmother's daughter." Lonnie added.

"So I've heard," Hadrian replied. "I've never met my mother since Mal and I were hatched, so maybe I could meet her."

"Hatched?" Lonnie asked, sounding surprised to hear that.

"Sure," Jay replied. "If she isn't still a lizard."

"Did someone say 'lizard'?" Mushu glared.

"Not you, Mushu." Jay and Lonnie told the tiny dragon.

"Oh... Okay then." Mushu smiled sheepishly.

Carpet soon judged Genie and Dalia closer together. They soon looked to see Aladdin and Abu were gone.

"Where'd he go?" Genie asked, referring to Aladdin.

"I hope he didn't run away." Hadrian said, a bit concerned.


	10. Chapter 10

Aladdin soon stepped out of the palace with Abu. The people outside of the palace gathered together as it seemed to be just another day in Agrabah despite the fear that Jafar and Nasira made them feel earlier. Aladdin held onto something golden as he kept on going.

"STOP, THEIF!" A voice soon called out. "Your Sultan commands it."

It was shown to be Jasmine as she, Jay, Lonnie, Hadrian, Chatot, Houndour, Drampa, and Mushu were outside of the palace and behind Aladdin.

"Surprise." Jay smiled sheepishly.

"Sultan?" Aladdin asked Jasmine playfully as he turned at her. "Does that mean I'm in trouble?" he then asked with a small smile.

"Only because you got caught." Jasmine smiled back.

Aladdin and Jasmine smiled together before they soon decided to share true love's kiss with each other.

"You're only in trouble if you get caught." Lonnie smirked at Jay.

"Very funny." Jay smirked back.

The two looked soft and soon decided to kiss with Aladdin and Jasmine.

"Oh, sure, just leave me out of this since my girlfriends aren't around." Hadrian smirked playfully.

"So, uh, how are we getting back to Auradon?" Mushu asked.

"That's what I wanna know." Drampa said.

Hadrian soon brought out the book that Nasira got for him and flipped through it.

"Is that book legit?" Chatot asked.

"...I don't recognize some of these spells, but they seem trustworthy enough," Hadrian replied. "Only one way to find out. That is, if you guys are ready to go."

Jay and Lonnie nodded.

"Are you leaving us?" Aladdin asked.

"Yes, Aladdin, we have to go back where we belong." Jay nodded.

"Congratulations!" Chatot then told the new happy couple.

"Yeah, congrats." Mushu added.

"We know you two will have a happy life together." Drampa added.

"Thanks." Aladdin and Jasmine smiled before blushing at each other as they said that at the same time.

And so, the two got married and were now celebrating their new lives together.

"'We've been so far from home, we said hello and 'Shalom', and now it's time to say goodbye, Send us back to (insert name here)--... Oh! I mean Auradon... Send us back to Auradon through a magical way, we will fly'!" Hadrian soon recited the spell.

* * *

Suddenly, he, Jay, Lonnie, Drampa, Mushu, and Houndour were suddenly sent away and back on the grounds of Auradon Prep.

"...So this is Auradon," Hadrian said as he looked around the place before shrugging. "Eh. I guess it's okay."

"Well, well, well," Hades smirked as he came towards his son. "I guess Persephone got tired of you this week."

"Very funny, Dad," Hadrian rolled his eyes. "I sorta got lost."

"Yeah, in Agrabah of another universe." Houndour said.

"We were lucky enough that book had a spell to get us back home." Jay said.

"I see you made a new friend," Hades said once he saw Houndour. "I thought about getting you one of those, but I wasn't sure which would best suit ya. He almost reminds me of Cerberus though."

"...Yeah, I can kinda see that." Hadrian smirked.

"I want you to meet someone." Hades then said before he walked off for a moment as Jay and Lonnie settled back into Auradon while Jordan was talking with Aladdin and Jasmine's son Aziz as he carried his Pokemon which was a Mankey he had nicknamed as Abu II.

Jay and Lonnie looked over at the original Aladdin and Jasmine's son along with the original Genie's daughter and had a good idea about the two of them.

"So, Hadrian, you said you were hatched?" Lonnie asked the young god/fairy. "You wanna explain that a little?"

"Huh? Oh, okay, I thought _everybody_ came from eggs." Hadrian shrugged.

Lonnie looked a bit wide-eyed at first.

"Ya see, when Dad and Maleficent decided they wanted to have children, they... Well, ya know... And Maleficent, since she was part dragon, decided to carry me and Mal as a dragon so that she wouldn't have the hard and messy part of having kids," Hadrian explained. "So eventually, she hatched a large egg and since we were twins, we both came from the same egg and after we were hatched... You know, Maleficent took Mal and Dad took me."

"Did not see that coming." Jay said.

"Incredible." Chatot said.

Hades soon came back with his arm wrapped around a certain purple-haired girl and she wore a broken heart necklace because he asked her to.

Hadrian soon looked over and looked up and down at Mal. "Hey! What're you doing with my dad?" he then asked as he didn't recognize Mal at first.

"Because he's _my_ dad too?" Mal raised an eyebrow.

"...Then that means..." Hadrian grew wide-eyed.

"Yes, Hadrian," Hades replied. "Mal is your twin sister."

Hadrian and Mal looked at each other before they put their necklaces together with their initials on them and it was a perfect fit.

"...Huh, neat," Hadrian smirked. "Looks like you and I have catching up to do, little sister."

"Actually _I'm_ 38 seconds older than you," Mal smirked back. "Dad told me so."

"...UGH!" Hadrian complained about being the younger twin. "That's not cool!"

"Well, he sure is interesting." Honchcrow said as he came out of his PokeBall and landed on Mal's right shoulder.

"I can tell this is going to be great." Houndour smiled.

"Hmm..." Hadrian crossed his arms as he glanced back at Mal. "I take it you're the next future Queen of Auradon?"

"That's me," Mal smirked as she pointed at her crown. "And you're welcome to come to the wedding... Though maybe after we figure out what's going on around here."

"Oui," Felicity added as she stepped over. "Everybody's been sent on adventures based on their parents' stories, I do not understand."

Hadrian paused briefly before he thought back a moment during his adventure with Jay and Lonnie. "...Well, I saw that Nasira had a book," he then said to Felicity. "I think it had an apple on it."

"An apple?" Felicity asked. "That sounds like the book that Drell gave my mother when he visited for Family Day."

"But how did Nasira have it?" Lonnie asked. "It doesn't make any sense."

"I'm not sure..." Hadrian rolled his eyes. "I hope we can find out soon."

"Me too." Houndour nodded.

Everyone then took Hadrian to hang out with him and get to know each other better as this would be talked about more at a later time, hopefully before Mal and Ben's eventual wedding, but for right now...

The End


End file.
